Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate
by SorrowfulAyame
Summary: The night before the big battle with Naraku, Sesshoumaru tells Kagome to go home, for her sake as well as Inuyasha's. She returns three years later, with her twin pups, but Naraku is still out there. Can Inuyasha keep his family safe?
1. Go Home!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here with my very first Inuyasha fanfiction. Ok, you may all cheer now.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Um.......Lily? You think maybe with all the good reviews you've been getting with your other DBZ, SM, and BOP fics that it may have.......gone to your head? Just a little, hun?  
  
You traitor! And you're supposed to be my mate! I can't believe you'd turn on me like that!  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* I'm not. I'm just making an observation. Forget about it. Go on with your explaination. Sheesh. Onnas.  
  
I HEARD THAT! *swings crockpot up until it connects with her mate's thick shull and he blacks out from the force of the hit* Anyway! Hmph! As I was saying, this is my first Inuyasha fic.  
  
And for the legal crud, the ONLY thing I own are my mate, My Mystic clone, My Neil clone, My Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati  
  
Chapter One- "Go Home"  
  
by Lily  
  
  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
The word was so simple, yet it sent her head spinning and her heart thumping wildly against her ribcage.  
  
It could all end tomorrow. For both sides.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as she looked around the make-shift camp at each of her closest friends. Sango, the fiery, spirited woman Kagome often thought of as a sister. Miroku, the sweet , yet often preverted monk that had his own reasons for wanting to see Naruku breathe his last breath. Shippou, the little orphaned kitsuna that meant as much as her brother Souta meant to her.  
  
Her eyebrows knitted downwards as she looked at the demon resting in the dark corner of the little 'camp'.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
Inuyasha's older brother. His full-blooded, demon half-brother. The same brother that had wanted Inuyasha dead and to take control of their father's most treasured heirlomb, the Tetseiga. She had no doubt in her mind, Sesshoumaru still wanted his hanyou brother dead, but the matter at hand was more important to both brothers.  
  
Defeating Naraku.  
  
So Sesshoumaru had put his personal hatred of his brother and his human traveling campanions aside, and joined them.  
  
Kagome sighed as her eyes landed on Inuyasha, sleeping against the nearby tree, only a few meters from where her own sleeping bag lay. A soft smile crept to her lips.  
  
Gods, how she loved that baka half-demon. He was so pushy, and obstinate, and overconfident. But she loved him. And he loved her. Took him long enough to admit it too!  
  
She still was new to the whole 'mate' thing, but if it meant that she was his and his alone, that she could tolerate being refered to as Inuyasha's 'mate' instead of his girlfriend. Must be the demon dog part of his blood.  
  
But she loved him too much to care.  
  
The important thing was they had each other, and always would. He had promised her that. It had been just the two of them, and he had made *absolutely* sure no one was around when he had told her, but he did.  
  
She sighed deeply again as she closed her eyes briefly to gather her wondering thoughts.  
  
It could all end tomorrow.  
  
This. What she felt for her friends and her mate. Her Inuyasha.  
  
If Naraku won, it could, and probably, would all end.  
  
"Why are you not asleep, girl? Tomorrow's battle promises to be a long one, yet you sit there, awake and alert when you should be sleeping. Leave the nightwatch to myself and my brother." Sesshoumaru's voice suddenly said, making Kagome jump.  
  
"I.....I didn't think anyone else was awake. I didn't wake you, did I?" Kagome whispered softly.  
  
"No. I was already awake. I too, have important things to think through this night." Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
"The battle?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes. Part of it. But that's not what worries me so. I have no fear of fighting Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I see. But if it's not that, then what?" Kagome whispered and was shocked to see the demon look at her fully, and narrow his eyes slightly at her.  
  
"You." Sesshoumaru said softly.  
  
"Me?" Kagome asked stunned as Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, then looked over to his sleeping brother.  
  
"I must speak with you. It is important we speak now, before the hanyou awakens." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome frowned at him, as she began to creep through her sleeping friends to catch up and walk with the demon.  
  
"He has a name. You don't have to be so mean and cruel all the time. You *could* try using that for once, *instead* of calling him a half- breed." Kagome said, her voice rising slightly.  
  
"I see. Then my suspicions are correct. You are his mate." Sesshoumaru said as he continued to walk. Kagome stopped in her tracks as Sesshoumaru paused and looked over his should at her, before she started walking again.  
  
"How....how did you know that?" Kagome asked, her cheeks pinks.  
  
"I caught the scent." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome looked at him confused.  
  
"Hang on a second. Stop walking for a minute, will you? What do you mean you caught the scent? What scent?" Kagome asked, frowning at the demon again, but thankful that he had infact stopped walking.  
  
"The scent you carry about yourself. You don't notice it yourself, being a mere human, but any being with demon blood can. And Naraku will." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But I don't understand." Kagome said confused.  
  
"I can't have you staying with us, Kagome. You must return to your home. To your time. It is too dangerous for you here." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and glared evenly at the demon before her.  
  
"You want me to go home? Now? When we're so close? No way in hell, Sesshoumaru! Look, I don't know what you're playing at-" Kagome began.  
  
"I'm not. I don't 'play' at anything, human. I am merely stating the facts. If you accompany your mate and the rest of us, you will only be a hinderance to the battle. You may possess powers as a Miko, but they are underdeveloped, and aren't nearly powerful enough to stand up to Naraku. You wouldn't even be able to defend yourself against him. And I can't have my dear hanyou brother only fighting Naraku with half his attention." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But, I can't. I can't just leave him. He may need me." Kagome said, her face filled with sadness as she looked down at her feet.  
  
She knew Sesshoumaru had a very valid point, but she loved Inuyasha. She owed it to him to be there for him.  
  
"Maybe. But your pups need you more right now." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome's head shot up in confusion.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru looked down at her abdomen.  
  
"I said your pups will need you more. Especially since with or without their demon blood, they are without protection against Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome grabbed onto a nearby tree to steady herself.  
  
"I can't be-" Kagome began. She was only 17. True she was well past the acceptable age to marry in Japan, but.......pregnant. Impossible.  
  
"You can, and you are. And if I can smell them, then one look at you and Naruku could do the same tomorrow. You see now? How dangerous it truely is for you to remain here? You must return to your time, at least until Naraku is destroyed. Once that day comes, you will be free to live with your mate and pups without threat from Naruku." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You said pups. You mean.....more than one?" Kagome asked, her face still pale.  
  
"Two. No more. I know not the gender, but I know there are two. Take them to your time, and keep them safe there." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I can't. If what you say is true.....then.....then Inuyasha has a right to see them grow up. To at least know about them." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"No. It's a wonder he hasn't figured it out himself as of yet. But it will be more dangerous if he knew. It would still distract him from the upcoming battle." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Then-?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I take you to the well, and I return to explain to your mate when he awakes in the morning. I will make him understand it is for the best. If he cares for you as much as you do him, then he will let you go. When Naraku is defeated, one of us will come for you. But until we do, you *must* stay in your time. Do you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome weakly nodded.  
  
"Good. Hurry then. We're wasting time." Sesshoumaru said, turning and starting to walk again as the dumbfounded Kagome started following him.  
  
"But.....what about.....Inuyasha?" Kagome asked fearfully.  
  
"I shall not let him be killed, if that's what you mean. I want the honor of that myself. You have my word, that as long as Naraku lives, so shall my hanyou brother, and your mate." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I don't get it. Why are you doing this? If you hate Inuyasha so?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My fight is with him, it's true. But not with his mate and pups." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
"You're not at bad as you make yourself out to be, Sesshoumaru . If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were worried about your unborn neices or nephews." Kagome said.  
  
"You don't." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome grew silent again.  
  
"But.....I do share a bit of concern for the pups. A bit, nothing more." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome smiled to herself.  
  
Within minutes, the two stood before the Bone-Eaters Well as Kagome looked down into the dark depths, before looking up at her companion.  
  
"I know it's a lot to ask, but please, tell him I love him and I'll miss him. Please?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru nodded his head curtly.  
  
"It shall be done. Go now."  
  
With a final nod, Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
I'll return one day, Inuyasha. I promise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Return to The Past

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here with the second chapter. And you're gonna love it. So, I'm not going to talk anymore and just get tot the story now.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Who are you and what have you done with my mate?  
  
Mirai! You're stalling the story! You keep quiet!  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops*  
  
Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 2- "Return to The Past"  
  
by Lily  
  
Three years.  
  
Had it really been so long? Three long years since she first returned to her time? Three years since she left behind the only man she loved more than life itself? Three years since she fled to the safety of her home and time, for his sake as well as their pups?  
  
Their pups.  
  
The word brought a smile to her face. After she had returned she had immediately told her family the news. They were shocked, to say the least, her little brother being the only one to be completely excited with the upcoming birth.  
  
Inuyasha may be a hanyou, a half-demon, but her brother idolized him and it didn't take long for her mother and grandfather to get over the shock and realize that she loved Inuyasha with all her heart and soul and they too eventually came around. Her mother insisted that they have the birth at the temple, since it would be to complicated if Kagome went to a hospital.  
  
And then, eight wonderful months, and an intense 20 hours later, Kaiya and Kaori each took their first lung full of air, before letting out twin earpiercing screams until they were in their mother's arms.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked outside at the two little pups racing around in the temple lawn. To the passing observer, they looked like two little kids, one white haired little girl, and a black haired little boy, nothing more.  
  
With her Miko powers that strangly seemed to have been fully awaken upon their birth, she disquised her twins to hide their hanyou appearance. The little girl, Kaiya, looked so much like her father it broke Kagome's heart to look at her at times. She had inherited her father's white hair and white ears that sat atop her head while her twin brother Kaori had inherited his mother's black hair and black ears that sat atop his head. And while Kaiya had her father's looks, she had her mother's eyes. And at the same time, Kaori had his mother's looks, but his father's eyes.  
  
The strangest part out of it all, had been Kagome's own trasformation that day. She had remembered feeling a power surround her as she brought her pups into the world, and had been told by her mother she had temporarily blacked out immediately after Kaiya, the last of the two had been born.  
  
Kagome had awoken a few minutes later, but not the same woman she had been before. Not only was she now a mother, but she had trasformed into a hanyou herself, much to the shock of herself and to her family.  
  
Her grandfather later make an observation that perhaps her own powers had felt it necessary to transform her, since her human self would have most likely died during the births. She too disquised herself, but inwardly she was estatic over the change and mischieviously wondered what Inuyasha's reaction would be when he saw her again.  
  
Kagome's heart sank at the thought of her mate.  
  
It had been so long, and she missed him dreadfully. She wondered if everything was alright in the Feudal Era. What had happened? Sesshoumaru had promised her that when Naraku was defeated, either he or Inuyasha would come for her. But it had been so long.  
  
What if?  
  
NO! She wouldn't think that way. Besides, Sesshoumaru had promised her that as long as Naraku still lives, so would Inuyasha. But......  
  
Kagome sighed as her ears twitched as she looked up to see the twins racing towards her. She smiled as she looked down at them fondly.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked as Kaori pointed to the well house as he looked up at his mother curiously.  
  
"There's someone over there, Mama." Kaori said as Kagome stared at the doors to the well house in shock. Could it be?  
  
"I want you two to run inside and stay with Grand-mama. Don't come unless I call you, understand?" Kagome asked as she pushed the pups towards the main house.  
  
"But, Mama....." Kaiya began.  
  
"Go." Kagome said softly, pushing them along until they nodded and raced up into the house. Kagome flattened her ears to her head as she cautiously made her way to the well house. Sure Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru could be there, but so could any other demons that knew about the well's gate between the two worlds. In any case, she couldn't afford not to be careful when her pups's safety could be at stake.  
  
She silently slipped into the well house, shutting the door behind her as she narrowed her eyes at the dark well at the bottom of the stairs. She sniffed the air to make sure, and narrowed her eyes as she infact did smell another presence.  
  
"Show yourself! I know you're here!" Kagome said strongly. A low chuckle was heard from the well as Sesshoumaru climbed out of the well. Kagome's eyes lit up as she saw him look up at her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried happily as the full blooded demon looked at her curiously.  
  
"You knew I was here. How, may I ask? And how is it that I spell demon blood within you? Surely you've already had your pups?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"A little matter that happened during their birth. Somehow my Miko powers mixed with their demon blood, transformed me as well. It's not easy to see, as I hide my appearance as well as my pups. But that's not important. You're here. Does that mean......?" Kagome asked, her voice filled with joy.  
  
"No. Naraku still lives." Sesshoumaru said darkly as Kagome looked at him in confusion.  
  
"But, you said you wouldn't come for me until he was defeated. Unless........no, please.................don't tell me Inuyasha................." Kagome said, clutching her hands to her chest as she stared down at Sesshoumaru in fear.  
  
"No. As I promised, my hanyou brother lives as well." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome sighed in relief before frowning darkly down at him.  
  
"And I'd like you not to use that word around either me *or* my pups, Sesshoumaru. As it is, we're hanyous as well, and I don't appreciate being called as such." Kagome said with a soft growl as Sesshoumaru looked up at her and after a moment, nodded.  
  
"Very well. I will try. But don't expect the same for your mate." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome sighed deeply at him.  
  
"Well, it's a start, I suppose. So tell me, why *are* you here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"To bring you back with me." Sesshoumaru stated as Kagome looked down at him confused.  
  
"But.....Naraku.....?" Kagome began.  
  
"We have been doing far worse than we were with your Miko powers to assist us. Your.....'companion'..... Kouga has assisted us from time to time, but alas, it is still not enough. I realized yesterday that if we are to defeat Naraku, it will only be with your aide." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But I can't. I mean, I can't leave the pups behind.....and it's too dangerous for them there....." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't worry about the pups. They shall be fine. My brother and myself will be more than able to protect them, as well as your demonness powers. This transformation in you is more for the better, I see. Who better to protect her whelps than the mother herself? They shall be fine. But gather them quickly. We must leave now." Sesshoumaru said, turning back to the well as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Hold on. They're inside. I'll go get them now. I'll be right back." Kagome said, racing out of the well house to gather her pups. A few minutes later, she came into the house and smiled down at the confused pups.  
  
"Come on. We're going to go see Daddy." Kagome said as the twins looked up at her gleefully.  
  
"Really Mama?" Kaiya asked as Kagome smiled down at her and nodded.  
  
"Is that wise, Kagome? They are so young....." Her mother said concerned as Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"They'll be fine. With the others and myself keeping an eye on them, they'll be perfectly safe. But we have to hurry." Kagome said, looking back down at her pups.  
  
A few minutes later, she was back at the well, beside Sesshoumaru looked down into the depths with joy in her heart. Soon she would be with her mate once more. And he would lay eyes on his pups for the first time.  
  
"These are them? They do look like the two of you." Sesshoumaru said with the smallest hint of a smile as he looked down at the twins.  
  
"Mama? Who's he?" Kaori asked, tugging on his mother's kimono.  
  
"This is your Uncle Sesshoumaru, Kaori. Sesshoumaru, this is Kaori and his sister Kaiya." Kagome said, as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Uncle Sessamu?" Kaiya asked looking up at the full blooded demon who merely frowned down at the child.  
  
"Indeed. We'll be leaving now." Sesshoumaru said to Kagome, who nodded as she grabbed her children in her arms, and with a smile, jumped into the well along side Sesshoumaru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Kyna: Family

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here with the third chapter. How much do you love me, huh?  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* You're starting to remind me of my father, Lily.  
  
Excuse me?! You keep quiet!  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops*  
  
Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 3- " Kyna: Family "  
  
by Lily  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled down at the pups in her arms as she felt the solid stone of the well beneath her feet. They giggled up at her, before she looked over at Sesshoumaru. He nodded at her, then silently started to climb up the well before he paused, then looked over at Kagome and the pups. Without a word, he lifted a confused and slightly frightened Kaori from his mother's arms before looking at Kagome.  
  
"It will be too difficult for you to carry them both. Carry her on your back. You do the same, boy." Sesshoumaru said, looking down at Kaori, who hesitated until his mother smiled and nodded at him, then climbed unto his uncle's back. Kaiya climbed onto her mother's back as well, and in minutes they had climbed up the wall and climbed over the edge.  
  
"Sesshoumaru....." Kagome began as the demon handed the pup back to her and started to walk on ahead.  
  
"He knew not of your return. Although I imagine it will not take him long to catch your scent." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded at him, then set the pups down on the ground.  
  
"Mama? Where are we? It looks so pretty here. There are more plants and tree than at the temple." Kaori said as Kaiya nodded in agreement.  
  
"We are in a different time, a different era. The Feudal Era, several of hundred years before our own time, my dear one. I also see no more reason to hide your appearances. Since we are in this time." Kagome said.  
  
"Or your own." Sesshoumaru added as Kagome looked at him in shock.  
  
"Are.....are you sure?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Better to show your true self now. It will discourage any lesser demons to attack your pups if they see the two of us with them. They will be able to spell our demon blood, and will leave them alone." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded and released the spell over herself and her pups.  
  
"Yeah! Mama is back to normal!" Kaiya cried as she raced up to her mother and smiled happily up at the woman.  
  
"Kaiya, at one time, Mama was as you saw before. I was not always like this." Kagome said as the twins studied their mother's appeareance.  
  
"But Mama looks prettier like this." Kaori remarked innocently as Kagome smiled down at her son.  
  
"I thank you for the compliment, my good lad." Kagome said with a smile as the little boy grinned up at her.  
  
"Come on, we're wasting time." Sesshoumaru said, starting to walk on ahead. Kagome and the twins started to follow until Kagome's ears caught the sounds of people moving around her and the twins. Her ears flattened against her head as she crotched down, bringing her twins to her side and growled low in her throat.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, wait. We're not alone." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru stopped.  
  
"I noticed that. But I thought them no concern to stop." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! What the hell are you up to?! I thought you were fighting with us to destroy Naraku! What the hell are you doing with this bitch and her pups?!" A male's voice said as Kagome felt her voice catch in her throat, before her anger got the better of her.  
  
"A hanyou? Who are you? And what are you doing with my brother?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes at the demonness before him as Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Shippou came into the clearing.  
  
"Bitch?! A bitch am I?!" Kagome cried furiously at her mate, who narrowed his eyes at her, before stretching his head forward to sniff the air.  
  
"Who are you? You......spell familar.........somehow......" Inuyasha said as Sango blinked in surprise at her friend.  
  
"Kagome? My word Kagome, it that *you*?!" Sango cried as Kagome smiled at her best friend and nodded.  
  
"It truely is Lady Kagome......but how can this be? You've become a hanyou?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha stared incrediously at his mate.  
  
"Ka................gome..........it really is you!" Inuyasha cried darting forward and sweeping her into a loving hug as Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin who had curiously started to make her way to her 'cousins'.  
  
"But.......what are you doing back here? It's too dangerous for you to be here." Inuyasha said softly looking at her in concern as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru said you needed me. It's a good thing my Miko powers are at their full power too." Kagome said as Shippou started to run up to Kagome, before spotting the twins hiding behind their mother and stopping in his tracks in confusion.  
  
"Kagome? Who?" Shippou began confused as the others noticed what he was staring at in confusion. Kagome smiled as she reached behind her and pushed her pups out from their 'hiding' place to stand before their mother as she smiled and looked directly at Inuyasha.  
  
"These two were the reason for my sudden departure and return to my time. Inuyasha, guys, these are my pups. Kaori, Kaiya, these are my friends and this is your father Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking down at the pups as they looked up with wide-eyed innocence at Inuyasha, who stared back just as shocked and surprised as the twins.  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome's pups? I can definately see the resemblance. Certainly explains her sudden and unexpected disappearance. And for good cause apparently." Miroku said as Inuyasha was interupted out of his reverie and looked down at Kagome, his fangs showing as he growled at her.  
  
"Stupid wench! As long as Naraku still lives, both you and the pups are in danger! You should go home now! I don't know why you'd be stupid enough to return! You want to risk the lives of our pups?" Inuyasha cried angrily as Kagome growled at him, her ears flattening to her head as Inuyasha stopped frowning at her to notice her ears. They were.........quiet pretty.  
  
"Listen, Inuyasha! They will be just fine! I am more than capable of protecting them now, so no harm shall come to them. I won't let it." Kagome growled softly.  
  
"And besides, with yourself, your brother, and Sango and I looking after them, they will be just fine, Inuyasha. I understand your concern, but I do not think there is much cause for concern." Miroku said as Inuyasha glared at him, and bared his teeth in a growl.  
  
"No cause for concern? You damn monk! This is my mate and pups! I'd say there was a hell lotta cause for concern! Especially when Naraku finds out about them, which he most likely soon will!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Inuyasha. They'll be fine. I promise." Kagome said softly, looking at him as he slowly stared to calm down, before letting out a huge sigh.  
  
"Fine. They can stay. But neither you *nor* the two of them will be leaving my side, even for a second!" Inuyasha announced as Kagome smiled at her mate, then nodded.  
  
"They are most cute, Lady Kagome. What did you say their names were?" Miroku asked as the group started walking back to the 'camp', Inuyasha in the lead with Kagome and the twins almost directly behind him, as the others followed a little more panned out.  
  
"The boy is Kaori and the girl is Kaiya." Kagome said as the twins tried to hide shyly into their mother's kimono as they walked as she smiled at them.  
  
"It's ok, my little ones. They are Mama's friends." Kagome said as the twins peered curiously at Miroku, Sango, and Shippou.  
  
"And you, Kagome. How did this happen?" Sango asked, gesturing towards Kagome's new appearance as Inuyasha's ears twiched.  
  
"Actually, my Mother said it happened during the births. I suppose my Miko powers mixed with their demon blood altered my own appearance. It was a little hard to get used to, and until I had complete control over my Miko powers, I had to stay at the temple. Once I finally got control of them, I was able to disquise the twins and myself." Kagome said.  
  
"I see. Well you certainly look.........different." Sango said as her friend's ear drooped slightly.  
  
"You don't like my appearance?" Kagome asked as Sango shook her head.  
  
"That's not it at all. It's a change, but I do like it. You look really pretty too. So I take it Kaiya got her looks from Inuyasha and Kaori got his from you? I can see he has your black ears. They are really cute too." Sango said as Inuyasha's own ears twictched again.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friend, then looked forward at her mate. He still hadn't told her what he thought of her new appearance. She smiled to herself as she remembered the look in his eyes when he recognized her and took in her hanyou appearance from before.  
  
From the look in his eyes, he was shocked as well as intrieged. He liked it, somehow she knew. And why shouldn't he? Sango even said she was pretty like this. And Kaori thought his mother was prettier as a hanyou rather than a human woman.  
  
She smiled to herself as she thought of Inuyasha again. The look on his face after she told his the pups were his was priceless. He had been speechless for a moment too.  
  
She sighed as she looked down at the pups. She only hoped Sesshoumaru was right, and that they'd be safe with the rest of them watching out for them. But then again, Naraku was a very dangerous person. She was going to keep her guard up at all times.  
  
She couldn't afford not to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Kaede

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here with the fourth chapter.  
  
*Mirai raises an eyebrow* That's it. That's all you're going to say?  
  
Is there something else I'm *supposed* to say?  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Well, no, but-  
  
Good. Then don't interupt me again. Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 4- " Kaede "  
  
by Lily  
  
  
  
Several minutes later, as the group continued to walk towards the camp, the twins started to grow restless, and began running around their parents in a circle chasing one another as the others continued walking.  
  
"Be careful, you two." Kagome said as the twins continued their play, before looking over at Rin, who was looking at the twins as she walked along side Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled at the young girl.  
  
"You may play with them if you'd like, Rin." Kagome said as the startled girl looked up at her, before smiling widely when Kagome nodded. She looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded his head once, before dashing after the twins.  
  
"You've taken a great liking to her, I see. Like a daughter, I dare say." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, before nodding.  
  
"Yes. I think of her as much as times." Sesshoumaru said as Sango smiled from behind them.  
  
"At times? Kagome, he's as protective of her as you are of your pups." Sango said, as Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at her, his face emotionless as she smiled knowingly at the demon.  
  
"Anyway, we're not too far from Kaede's village. We should forget the camp and stay there, tonight." Inuyasha said as the others all looked at him again.  
  
"Yes, that would be wise. The more people around to keep an eye on the pups. Good idea, Inuyasha." Miroku said as Inuyasha said nothing, but continued walking.  
  
"Mama? Are we almost there? I'm hungry." Kaori asked as he looked up at his mother. She smiled at him, but before she could answer, Inuyasha stopped walking, causing everyone else to stop too and look around.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked worriedly as she looked around. She hadn't heard or smelled anything, but if he had stopped, there had to have been a reason.  
  
Without a word, Inuyasha started to look around at the trees, before finally walking up to one, and looking up into the high branches. A few seconds later, he jumped up into the tree, and disappeared into it. A few more minutes later, he jumped back down, with a couple apples in his arms and walked back to the group. He bent down infront of the twins, and handed them a couple of apples, as they smiled at him and bit into them.  
  
"Thank you, Daddy." Kaiya said, bitting into her apple as Inuyasha smiled, then rose to his feet again, and tossed the last apple to Kagome.  
  
"Here." Inuyasha said, before turning and heading towards the village again.  
  
"Looks like he's adjusting to his 'fatherly' role just fine." Miroku said as Inuyasha glared at him over his shoulder.  
  
"Feh. You heard them. They were hungry." Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled at him, taking a bite out of her apple.  
  
"Leave him alone, Miroku. I think he's doing a fine job." Sango said, playfully hitting Miroku.  
  
"Miroku. I just noticed something." Kagome said as Miroku looked at her.  
  
"What is it, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"You haven't tried to grope Sango since I got here. What's up?" Kagome asked as Miroku and Sango blushed.  
  
"She's his mate. He doesn't need to." Inuyasha said from upfront, without looking behind as Sango turned an even darker shade of red.  
  
"Really? Oh, I'm so happy for you, Sango! Tell me! When did this happen? How long have you two been together! I really missed, quiet a lot, haven't I?" Kagome asked, walking beside Sango as Miroku chuckled and picked up his pace until he was a few feet behind Inuyasha, with the girls and Sesshoumaru in the very back.  
  
"I'll tell you later. I want to hear more about your pups." Sango said as Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well, what do you want to know? You've already heard what I told you before." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, what did your family say? And what about your friends?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, my brother was estatic, you know how much he adores Inuyasha, and after they got over their shock, my Mother and Grandpa were happy too. As for my friends, you all are my friends, but as for the ones in my time, I had sort of lost ties with them, so they didn't know. But, I'll tell you this. I was in labor for 20 hours with them!" Kagome said, with a playful glare at Inuyasha.  
  
"20 hours! Unbeliveable!" Sango said with a giggle.  
  
A few minutes later, they started to make out the cluster of huts that made up Kaede's village, and silently walked through the village, getting several curious looks from the villagers as they took in Kagome and her pup's appearance.  
  
They were used to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru being there, since Inuyasha always traveled with the other two humans and the little fox kitsune, and since Sesshoumaru had joined their party a little more than three years earlier. But the new beautiful female hanyou and the two pups were new.  
  
"They act as if they've never seen a hanyou and her pups before!" Inuyasha said with a growl as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, think about it. They probably haven't. The only hanyou they've ever seen, is you." Kagome said.  
  
"And besides, I'm sure they are more curious at her arrival than anything else, Inuyasha." Miroku said as Sango smiled as she looked at the villagers.  
  
"And by the looks on the men's faces, I'd say they've never seen one as beautiful as Kagome." Sango said as Kagome blushed and Inuyasha growled deeply.  
  
"Well, they'd just better keep their distance. She's *my* mate." Inuyasha said as Kagome smiled at his sudden outburst.  
  
"Oh relax, Inuyasha. You're acting like a child." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha muttered before heading into Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm glad to see that ye have returned. But what's this?" Kaede asked looking at Kagome.  
  
"It's nice to see you again too, Kaede. You haven't changed at all in three years." Kagome said warmly as Kaede's stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Kagome? Child is that you? What has happened to ye?" Kaede asked as she studied Kagome's appearance.  
  
"It's a long story, but I'm a hanyou now. And these are my pups. Kaori, Kaiya, come here little ones." Kagome said, as the two came out from behind their father, to cautiously make their way to their mother.  
  
"My word!" Kaede said as the twins clung to their mother.  
  
"I'm sorry. They tend to be a little shy around strangers. But they warm up very quickly." Kagome said, looking down at the two.  
  
"My word, child. These are *your* pups? I suppose then Inuyasha would be the father?" Kaede asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes. They're the reason I left. Well, one of the reasons." Kagome said as Kaede nodded as she sat down.  
  
"I see. And your new appearance?" Kaede asked.  
  
"A result of their births." Kagome said as Kaede nodded again.  
  
The twins looked up at their mother, who smiled and let them go, and they raced back over to Inuyasha, sitting in the corner. He raised an eyebrow at them as Kaiya climbed into his lap, Kaori sitting down beside him, and smiled, before looking at Kaede.  
  
"It won't be too long before Naraku finds out about them. I wish to stay here tonight." Inuyasha said as Kaede nodded.  
  
"Yes, of course. Your ally Kouga has already been here earlier today. He said he'd return tomorrow. He believes he may have some valuable information for us, but wanted to be sure. He said he'd know by tomorrow and he'd return by then." Kaede said as Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"I am most curious to see his reaction when he learns Lady Kagome has returned. He always had such the liking for her and was most angry when he learned she had left. Of course, he blamed it on Inuyasha, saying that he had drove her away." Miroku said with a chuckle as Inuyasha growled at the monk, his ears flattening to his head.  
  
"She is my mate, and they are my pups. Maybe now, that damned wolf will see that." Inuyasha said with a growl as Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't swear infront of the pups!" Kagome said as he looked at her.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha muttered, before turning away and looking down at the twins again.  
  
"Well, it grows late. I'll make some stew and they I suggest we all go to bed." Kaede said, getting up and making her way deep into the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Mon Dyre: My Dear Heart

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here with the fifth chapter. And I warn you now, it's a little on the fluffy side, but I still hope you all enjoy.  
  
*Mirai raises an eyebrow* Fluffy?  
  
Don't ask.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops*  
  
Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 5- " Mon Dyre: My Dear Heart "  
  
by Lily  
  
  
  
Kagome smiled as she kissed each of the sleeping twins on the forehead, before pulling the soft blanket up over them. She looked over at Miroku and Sango, who were sleeping on their sides, Miroku behind Sango, his arm draped over her waist above their own blanket. She looked over at Sesshoumaru, and was surprised to see he was still awake. Rin was snuggled up along side him, leaning against him with a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"You should get some rest as well." Sesshoumaru said softly, making sure not to awaken any of the other occupants of the room.  
  
"I know. Have you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru looked towards the door of the hut.  
  
"He'll be outside sleeping. He always does. You'll find him in one of the nearby trees I suppose." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Thank you. Would you mind.......well, would you mind keeping an eye on them while I'm gone. I shouldn't be too long. I just wish to speak with him." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Take your time. It has been three years since you last saw your mate. I imagine the time has been difficult for the both of you. As for your pups, they shall be fine." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome smiled at him, before disappearing through the hut's doorway.  
  
Kagome studied each of the trees as she walked along in the darkness, greatful her sense of sight was stronger than a human's and allowed her to search for her mate's red kimono in the darkness of the trees. After a few minutes, she spotted him, and smiled as she looked up at him, resting in the tree, with one leg dangling over the limb.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried up to him softly as he suddenly looked down at her, and with a rustle from the trees, landed infront of her.  
  
"Stupid wench! What are you doing out here? Where are the pups? You're not supposed to leave them!" Inuyasha said with a frown as she looked at him for a moment, before throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck, and bringing her lips to his own, until after a few seconds, he kissed her back. A few minutes later, she pulled back to look at him, smiling softly as she looked into his golden eyes.  
  
"They're fine. They're sleeping in the hut with the others. Sesshoumaru was awake and said he'd look after them. I'm sorry, but I just had to come out here and see you, Inuyasha. I've missed you so much." Kagome said, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck as she hugged him fiercely.  
  
"I missed you too, but you have to be more careful. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you, *or* the pups." Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck. He pulled away after a moment, before looking at her with a smile and tickling her ears.  
  
"They're very cute. Now I see why you've had such a facination with my ears before." Inuyasha said as Kagome giggled at him.  
  
"That tickles. So, that means you like my new appearance? You never did say whether you did or not." Kagome said.  
  
"Too many people around. Besides, I didn't want to say anything infront of my brother. But yes. I mean, you were always beautiful as a human, but, well, this new hanyou self is absolutely stunning." Inuyasha murmered as he nuzzled her neck again.  
  
"You mean it?" Kagome asked with a blush as Inuyasha nodded, then swept her up into his arms as she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha smirked down at her.  
  
"I haven't seen my mate in three years. What do *you* think?" Inuyasha asked, starting to walk into the depths of the forest with a giggling Kagome in his arms. She snuggled closer to him as she sighed deeply.  
  
"I missed you so much. Promise you'll never leave me, Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded down at her.  
  
"I promise." Without another word, the two disappeared into the forest.  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Kagome and Inuyasha snuck back into the hut. She smiled as she noticed him start to head to the corner of the hut, and with a smile, pulled him towards the side with the pups.  
  
"If you're going to sleep in the corner, at least sleep near me and the pups." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha blushed, but followed her anyway. He started to make himself comfortable, and noticed with a smile that Kagome was sitting down against the wall beside him, snuggling up against his shoulder as she rested her head on the top of her shoulder. A few minutes later, the two were sound asleep.  
  
The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome where suddenly awoken by the twins tugging on their parents' kimono's. Kagome opened her eyes to smile at the pups, while Inuyasha grunted at them, and pushed them softly away from him, and tried to go back to sleep. Kagome smirked at her twins and together the three of them tickled Inuyasha until he was wide awake.  
  
"Breakfast will be ready soon. Why don't ye wait outside with the rest of your friends?" Kaede asked, stirring the contents of the pot over the small fire.  
  
"That is a good idea. Why don't we go outside and play, hmm? It looks like we're the last ones up so Rin is probably outside and will want to play with you two. Come on now." Kagome said to the twins as she rose to her feet, and followed the them outside. Inuyasha yawned widely, until he too rose to his feet, grabbed the Tetseiga, and followed his mate and pups outside.  
  
As the twins and Rin ran around, giggling and chasing one another, the rest of the adults looked on. Miroku and Sango smiled as Inuyasha and Kagome made their way out of the hut.  
  
"This is the first time I've ever known Inuyasha to wake up *after* everyone else." Miroku said with a slight smirk as Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"Oh leave him alone, Inuyasha. You're so grumpy in the morning, aren't you?" Kagome asked with a smile as she walked over to join Sango, who was currently sitting under a tree, watching the kids play.  
  
"Feh! Stupid monk." Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest, and turned to head to watch the pups and Rin play.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	6. Kouga

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here. Sorry it took so long for the Kouga chapter too, been real busy and well....I sort of had a HUGE writers block. Forgive me?  
  
*Mirai shakes his head sadly* Why don't you just jump right to the story?  
  
Good idea. Ok, then folks, enough of Lils' stalling. Here you go. I hope you like it.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Onnas. More ups and downs than a Roller Coaster.  
  
*Frowning at her mate but choosing to ignore his comment* Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 6- " Kouga "  
  
by Lily  
"Breakfast is served. Ye should hurry before it grows cold." Kaede called from the doorway of the hut.  
  
"Breakfast? But Mama, can't we have Ramen?" Kaori asked, Kaiya running up to join her twin beside their mother, as Inuyasha's ears twitched at the mention of the food.  
  
"No, Ramen is not to be eaten in the morning. You may have some when it's time for lunch." Kagome said, ushering her pups inside.  
  
"Ah, but Mama, we want some now. Please?" Kaiya pleaded as Kagome shook her head, chuckling softly to herself.  
  
"I promise I'll make you some Ramen at lunch time, ok? After all, Kaede was nice enough to allow us to stay in her hut and she's been nice enough to prepare something for us all to eat too. Behave now." Kagome said, chuckling to herself as she saw the twin' ears droop in defeat before disappearing into the hut. She smiled to herself as Inuyasha crept up along side his mate. Kagome giggled as she turned around and saw the pitiful look in her mate's golden eyes.  
  
"Yes, I'll make some for you too, Inuyasha. Honestly, no doubt where the twins get it from I see." Kagome said as Inuyasha frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Feh. It's been *three years* since I've had any Ramen." Inuyasha said in his defense. Kagome smiled at him, before shaking her head.  
  
"What am I going to do with you? Come on, I think Miroku and Sango will be angry with us if we don't let them know, and I'd hate for them to be angry with me." Kagome said as Sango and Miroku came walking back up the path towards the hut.  
  
"No need, we're here now, Kagome. And look who we ran into on the way back." Sango said, gesturing to the Wolf youkai behind her. Kagome sighed inwardly as she forced a smile to her face, noticing the way Inuyasha straightened up and was glaring at Kouga intently beside her. Was it just her imagination, or was he actually growling softly too?  
  
"Lady Kagome! You have returned! I am so please to see you! But whatever has happened to you? You appear different." Kouga said as Kagome sighed and Inuyasha snorted next to her.  
  
"She's not human anymore, you baka!" Inuyasha spat as Kouga looked over towards him to glare intently at the demon canine.  
  
"Inuyasha. Can't say it is a pleasure to see you, now can I? But I believe I was speaking to Lady Kagome, and not a pathetic, half-breed such as yourself." Kouga spat back. Before Inuyasha had a chance to even draw the Tetseiga, Kagome stepped forward, her black ears flattening to her hair as she growled softly at Kouga.  
  
"I'll kindly ask you not to insult Inuyasha again, Kouga." Kagome said as Kouga looked at her bewildered.  
  
"Don't tell me you still fancy this.....half-breed *pup* my Lady? Surely after all this time, you-" Kouga began as Inuyasha growled loudly, and made a move towards him before Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha. Listen to me Kouga. A lot has happened in the past three years that I was gone. For starters, I'm going to come right out and say it, Inuyasha is my mate, as I am his. And I'll not ask you again to refrain from insulting my mate, Kouga." Kagome said as Kouga stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"I refuse to believe it! You can't be! You're *my* woman! You were to be *my* mate!" Kouga said, before turning to glare at Inuyasha, barely moments from lunging at him.  
  
"You damned hanyou will pay for stealing my mate! You shall die for it! I find it hard to believe that the beautiful Lady Kagome would *willingly* take a worthless hanyou such as *yourself* for a mate! You shall die for forcing yourself unto her and tainting such a pure creature such as she!" Kouga spat, growling fiercely as Inuyasha did the same back, drawing the Tetseiga faster than a blink of an eye, and starting to lunge at Kouga.  
  
"Enough! Both of you! Kouga, *Inuyasha* is my mate, a choice I made three years ago, a choice I made *willingly*. Now, if you can not accept that I love him and he loves me, I'll kindly ask you to leave and never return." Kagome said angrily as Kouga froze and stared at her in shock.  
  
"But my Lady-" Kouga began as Inuyasha growled again.  
  
"She's not *your* anything, wolf!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha! Knock it off!" Kagome said, growling at her mate, as he turned to look at her just as surprised as Kouga. Before anyone could say another word, the twins came running excitedly out of the hut towards their parents.  
  
"Mama! Mama! Why aren't you coming inside? We're hungry and Lady Kaede won't let us eat until everyone is ready!" Kaori whined as he pulled on the hem of his mother's kimono.  
  
"Yeah, and the sooner we finish breakfast, the sooner we can have Ramen for lunch!" Kaiya added as Kagome smiled warmly down at her pups, Kouga staring in stunned silence at the two clearly hanyou pups before him.  
  
"Alright, alright. Calm down, you two, I'm not going anywhere. We'll be right in." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"They.....they are yours?" Kouga finally managed chock out once he could speak as Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at him. Kagome smiled as she nodded, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow as Kouga turned to look directly at him.  
  
"And they.....are his as well. I see. They are.....cute.....I suppose." Kouga said, looking from the white haired little girl to the black haired little boy.  
  
"Kouga, why don't you join us for breakfast and Lady Kagome can explain everything inside?" Miroku suggested, wincing as Inuyasha turned to glare at the monk.  
  
"Good idea, Miroku. Kouga?" Kagome asked as Kouga looked up at her, then looked over at Inuyasha, before sighing and shaking his head.  
  
"I think not, Lady Kagome. I have news for you all, and then I shall return to my pack. I have some very valuable information for you that I've just recently learned of. As it seems, our enemy has decided to ally himself with another, shall we say, enemy of yours. I know not if it is the proper term for the Lady, but I thought it would be imperative that you knew as soon as possible." Kouga began as Inuyasha nodded his head once.  
  
"Kikyo. I see. I feared this." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and looking down at the ground, thinking deeply to himself.  
  
"Kikyo? You mean she has joined Naraku? Are you sure? I mean, it was Naraku that killed her, wasn't it Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded gravely.  
  
"Yes, it was. I know she still harbors resentment for Inuyasha, even after she knows it was not him that betrayed her. And yet she sides with the demon than brought about her destruction? It makes no sense." Kagome said with a frown.  
  
"The priestess Kikyo that lived fifty years ago is no more. This creature that masquerades as her is not the same. She feels no emotions, and this I fear, makes her more dangerous than any other of Naraku's allies. I fear she may be more dangerous than even his two daughters." Kouga said as Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"More so than you can possibly imagine. I'm beginning to doubt whether it is wise for the twins to remain here, Kagome. Perhaps you should return to your time. This is highly unexpected and makes things far more difficult than before." Inuyasha said as Kagome frowned at him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru brought me back because you were doing worse without me. I'm not leaving now. Especially when my Miko powers are completely developed. As for the twins, we'll just have to be even more careful around them." Kagome said determinedly.  
  
"Stupid wench! I will *not* endanger their lives as well as your own! You'll go back, even if I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you there myself!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and growled deeply at her mate.  
  
"I'd like to see you try, Inuyasha! You forget, I'm stronger than I was three years ago!" Kagome said as Inuyasha growled back at her, starting to loose his temper at her stubborness.  
  
"That may be true, but *I* am still stronger than *you* and I won't hesitate to drag you back to the well!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome and Sango both glared angrily at him.  
  
"Hey! You think just because you're a guy you're automatically stronger than us women?!" Sango shot at the hanyou angrily.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I know it." Inuyasha said. Kagome dropped her arms from her chest where they had already been crossed in anger, and glared murderously at her mate.  
  
"You......you.......arg! You stupid male shavoist pig! Kaori, Kaiya, come with me!" Kagome cried, as the twins paused in confusion to look at their father before running over to their mother. They perked up a little more when Kagome patted them lovingly on the top of the head, letting them know she wasn't angry with them, before glaring evenly at Inuyasha.  
  
"Good. About time you listened to me, Kag-" Inuyasha began as Kagome's ears flattened to the back of her head and snarled at her mate.  
  
"What the hell makes you think that just because we're mates, I have to obey your every little command?! You're dellusional Inuyasha! I'm taking the twins with me and I'll be staying in the forest until *you* come to your senses, and stop acting like a damned bakayaro!" Kagome growled.  
  
"What?! Me come to *my* senses?! You've got to be kidding me! You're not taking my pups into the forest by yourself! I won't allow it! You want to get yourselves killed? Or worse?" Inuyasha cried, taking a set towards his mate, who growled even deeper at him and bared her fangs, causing him to stop in surprise.  
  
"Inuyasha. I think it would be wise for you to leave her alone." Sango said as Inuyasha turned to look at her in disbelief, but Miroku spoke up before the hanyou could say anything to her.  
  
"She is right. Lady Kagome will be fine. But I think it'd be best if you let her cool down." Miroku said.  
  
"I shall go with you, if you'd like Kagome." Sango said, as Kagome turned to look at her with a smile, before nodding.  
  
"If you'd like, you're welcome to, Sango. I won't be far from the village in any case, should Kaede or any of you need me." Kagome said, pointedly ignoring her mate.  
  
"I think that would be a wise choise, Lady Kagome. I wish you well. I shall be returning now myself. We shall meet up again, I am sure of it. And.....should you ever grow tired of the han-of your mate-" Kouga said. Inuyasha started to growl deeply again, but stopped when he noticed Kagome smile at the wolf and shake her head. She was pissed at him.....but she still would stay his mate?  
  
That one thought brought a small smile to his lips.  
  
"We'll see you, Kouga. Take care. And please be careful. You are a very valuable ally to us in these times, even if *others* may not believe so!" Kagome said, still not looking at Inuyasha. Kouga smiled and bowed before turning and taking off back to his pack.  
  
"Sango, the twins and I will be leaving now, if you'd still like to come with us." Kagome said, ushering her pups away from the group and back towards the trees a couple of miles from the village. Sango nodded, kissed Miroku on the cheek, and strapped her boomerang to her back as she started to follow Kagome and the pups.  
  
Inuyasha made a move to try and stop her once more, before Sesshoumaru stopped him.  
  
"Leave her. She needs to cool down. The demon blood in her boils with rage and must be quelled before she will return. I shall go and keep an eye on her if you'd like. All I ask is that you do the same for Rin." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha hesitated, before nodding slowly.  
  
"Fine. But I swear to you, if any harm comes to any of them-" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It shall not, hanyou. I give you my word." Sesshoumaru said, turning his back. "They are my niece and nephew after all, are they not?"  
  
"Don't tell me the mightly Sesshoumaru is growing soft on me." Inuyasha said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I highly doubt it, half-breed." Sesshoumaru said, before taking off into the forest. Inuyasha growled at the insult, but shook it off as he 'hmph'ed and turned on his heel towards the hut, before his ears suddenly drooped sadly.  
  
"This means I won't be getting an Ramen now." Inuyasha said as Miroku chuckled softly behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Attack

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here. But I'm sure you've started to figure that out by now, huh?  
  
*Mirai shakes his head sadly* Why are all you onna so strange?  
  
*Glaring at her mate* Don't know. Why do all you Saiyans insist on being beaten to a bloody pulp by said onnas?  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops*  
  
*Smirking to herself* Good. Now, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 7- " Attack "  
  
by Lily  
"Lady Kagome?" Sango asked softly as she walked behing the female hanyou and her pups. Kagome turned her head over her shoulder as she walked and smiled at her best friend.  
  
"Yes? What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Perhaps I'm being paranoid, but, I think someone may be following us." Sango said as Kagome smiled at her, before turning to look ahead again.  
  
"It's only Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
"Uncle Sessamu? Why is he following us, Mama?" Kaori asked as he tugged on his mother's kimono.  
  
"You're father probably asked him to. Or he probably volunteered for Inuyasha's benefit. Don't worry, dear." Kagome said, looking down at the little boy.  
  
"Can we play with Rin then Mama?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"I don't think Rin is with him, sweetie." Kagome said as the little girl's ears dropped sadly.  
  
"Oh." Kaiya said.  
  
"You two can still play with Auntie Sango." Kagome said, smiling down at the twins.  
  
"You'll play with us?" Kaori asked, tugging on Sango's kimono as she smiled down at him.  
  
"Of course I will." Sango said.  
  
"It's good practice you know. For the day when you and Miroku have children." Kagome said with a smile as she sat down on a sun-bathed hill over looking a small creek.  
  
"This will be a good place to rest for now. Come on you two. Be careful around that stream. I don't want you falling in." Kagome called to her pups.  
  
"I don't know. I think it'll be a while at least, don't you?" Sango asked with a blush as she sat down next to Kagome.  
  
"You never know, Sango. I didn't exactly *expect* the twins, remember? But of course, I couldn't be happier. But that's what I'm saying, it's really something you can never truely plan on. You just have to be ready when the time should come." Kagome said.  
  
"I suppose you're right, of course. Do you think you were ready?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't really know. I suppose it didn't really matter to me. I love Inuyasha, so it's not like I regret having the twins. I *did* however, curse his name for that entire twenty hours. I really wished he could have been there. You know, so I could have *shared* my pain?" Kagome asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"I'm sure he feels the same why, minus you inflicting the pain of course. But I mean for the birth of his pups. You think you may have more?" Sango asked as Kagome smiled.  
  
"I don't know. I suppose it'll be a little difficult right now, anyway. What with Naraku and now Kikyo joining him. It's too dangerous. At least, with my new hanyou appearace, as well as my Miko powers, I can protect the pups. And they're not exactly defenseless themselves." Kagome said.  
  
"Of course it doesn't help matters that you're pissed at him too. But you're right. It is a little dangerous right now. I am glad you're here with us, Kagome. We were really doing terribly without you. Even if Inuyasha won't admit it." Sango said.  
  
"I know. Sesshoumaru told me as much. I don't know, but he's really changed. There used to be a time when he wouldn't hesitate to use me to get to Inuyasha, but now, it's so different. He actually protects me and my pups." Kagome said.  
  
"Well, he may never admit it, but Sesshoumaru's not really *that* bad a guy, I suppose. He did save my life during a battle with one of Naraku's cronies a few months ago." Sango said.  
  
"He did, huh? Well I suppose it's for the better, this change I mean. He's still *him* you know, but at the same time, he's not. And I don't really think he plans on killing Inuyasha anytime soon. I think he just says that so we won't think he's gone soft." Kagome said.  
  
"Hmph. I hardly think that would be the case, Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru said, stepping into the sun from the darkness of the forest behind him. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him as Sango jumped startled.  
  
"You're getting rusty, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
"I think not. I had no reason to hide from you. Besides, I knew you'd be able to sense me anyhow. That demon blood in you has greatly increased all of your senses, I see." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded.  
  
"That it has. You know I won't be returning so soon, don't you?" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"That I knew. My dear han- my dear brother will just have to wait. As I've already told him." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Don't take it personally, Sesshoumaru. It's just that he ticked me off. The nerve of him!" Kagome said growling.  
  
"True. But can you blame him? He does love you." Sango said as Kagome snorted.  
  
"Funny way of showing it. 'I'm the male of the species so you have to do whatever *I* say' Bah!" Kagome said, crossing her arms and growling under her breath.  
  
"I know not of these matters, since I have no mate of my own, but I can understand Inuyasha's reasoning, if it could be called that." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Reasoning?!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I only mean that he wishes no harm to come to either you or your whelps. He is concerned over your safety. And as far as your companion, that wolf youkai, he was only acting in that way to let the youkai know where he stood. You are his mate, and he doesn't plan on giving you up without a fight. I also see however, that you are a very willful creature. Miko, hanyou, and female. Very willful indeed. You're stubborn nature clashes with his own." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Which I suppose is why you two are perfect for each other, Kagome. Sesshoumaru has a point. You really should think about giving him some slack. I mean, he hasn't seen you in three years, then suddenly you show up, completely changed and with his pups in tow. You can't blame him for wanting to protect you with his life." Sango said.  
  
"I suppose you're right. But I'm not the weak human girl I was three years ago. And even then I wasn't *completely* defenseless." Kagome said.  
  
"But you didn't have pups to look after either." Sango added.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. Alright. We'll go back. But not yet. It's very beautiful here. We'll rest here for a while before we head back. Sesshoumaru, if you'd like, you can go on ahead and tell him we'll be returning." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru looked over towards the twins that were playing in the shallowest part of the stream bed.  
  
"No, I think not. It may be best if I returned with you, to ensure your safety, just in case." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"If that's what you wish, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
  
  
"I can't take much more of this! That does it! I'm going out to find her!" Inuyasha cried as Miroku grabbed ahold of his kimono as he passed the monk without looking up.  
  
"You know that would be unwise, Inuyasha. You heard Sesshoumaru. She needs to cool down. She'll come to us." Miroku said as Inuyasha jerked out of his grasp and glared at the monk.  
  
"Feh! You stupid monk! A lot you know! What if they should be attacked, or have you forgotten all the enemies we seem to attract?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"With Lady Kagome's change, and Sango and Sesshoumaru with her, I think they shall be perfectly fine. Don't worry so much-" Miroku said, before Inuyasha was suddenly in his face, with his clawed right hand to the monk's throat as he pinned the monk against the back of the hut.  
  
"*Don't* tell me not to worry, *monk!* Until you and your woman have children, do *not* tell me not to be worried over mine, understood?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is no way for ye to calm thy self down. Sit, relax, your mate and pups will return to ye, but ye must also rememmber why they left. Ye must remember that the Lady Kagome has changed greatly, and is a lot stronger and more powerful that she once was before. Ye must realize that. Ye can't go around attacking your allies, either." Kaede said, nodding towards Miroku who was still pressed up against the back of the hut.  
  
Inuyasha growled to himself as he stepped back.  
  
"The monk needs to learn to *think* before he speaks." Inuyasha said as Miroku raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Was it not you whose very manner of speaking before properly thinking angered Lady Kagome into leaving?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha turned to growl at him again, before a loud scream was heard from the depth of the forest and a powerful aftershock shook the hut.  
  
"What in the name of-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"What was that?" Miroku asked.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, that was an aftershock of a great power being released, though I can not be sure as to what the source may be. And the other was most certainly that of a woman's scream." Kaede said.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, racing out the door, Miroku right behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	8. Jealousy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here. Ok, I guess you're wondering who's attacking? Well, you'll be able to figure it out pretty well. I guess I needed a bit of a kick to make things more interesting. Besides, I needed a bad guy, or girl, to show up.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* But.....not all your stories have villains in it though.  
  
*Glaring at her mate* You're point being? Besides, I needed a good way for Inuyasha and Kagome to make up after their fight. And what better way that if Kagome was hurt?  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* You're odd.  
  
*Smirking at her mate* But you still love me. Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 8- " Jealousy "  
  
by Lily  
"Sango!" Kagome cried as the dark haired woman was thrown backwards into the forest wall behind them. Sango slumped to the ground unconscious, the bits and pieces of the tree she had hit around her. Kagome whipped back around the snarl at the woman infront of her, before glancing sideways at Sesshoumaru who was strugging to free himself from the insect-like spirits that wrapped around his body, preventing him from both escaping and helping Kagome. The pups stood behind their mother, trembling as they held onto the fabric of her kimono as she snarled at the woman again.  
  
"So. The rumors are true. I see. But this changes nothing." Kikyo said, glancing at the pups behind Kagome.  
  
"Kaori, Kaiya, I want you two to run as far away from here as you can. Find your father and Uncle Miroku. Hurry." Kagome said, still growling at the priestess before her.  
  
"But Mama-" Kaori began before Kagome snapped at her son.  
  
"Go. Now! Do as I say, Kaori!" Kagome said, as the little hanyou boy stepped slowly away from his mother, before shaking his head and turning and running with his twin away from his mother.  
  
"Hmm. They shall not get far. Naraku will want them himself, I suppose. It's you I must dispose of first, girl." Kikyo said as she stared at Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo, there's no way in hell I'm going to let you lay a finger on my pups!" Kagome said as she bared her claws and fangs and lunged at Kikyo, who moved to the side at the last minute and in a flash of light, Kagome was slammed backwards into the nearest tree, denting it slightly. She growled as she tried lunging at Kikyo again, only to have the same result of another tree.  
  
"I though perhaps Inuyasha had come to his senses when you had disappeared these past three years, but I see I was mistaken. Those would be his pups, I suppose?" Kikyo asked as Kagome climbed to her feet, growling at Kikyo.  
  
"Not that it's any of *your* concern, witch." Kagome spat. Kikyo's brow narrowed and Kagome was thrown backwards into the remains of the same tree she had just hit a moment before, splintering it slightly once more.  
  
"You forget, girl. I will always hold Inuyasha's loyalty." Kikyo said.  
  
"You're wrong. You're not tha same Kikyo he cared for fifty years ago! That Kikyo is dead. You're nothing but a monster now." Kagome said.  
  
"Monster am I? This coming from you?" Kikyo asked. She waved her hand slightly in the air and Kagome was suddenly fighting to free herself from the spirits as they wound tighter and tighter around her body, making it harder to breathe.  
  
"I may not be.....fully human anymore.....but that.....that's something you could never.....never understand......Even fifty years ago you.....you could never love Inuyasha.....as.....as he was.....You.....you wanted him to use the jewel to.....to become fully human.....But that's where we're.....we're different......I love him.....for who he is, not.....not what he is. What he may be.....what he may be doesn't matter to me.....which is why I.....why I hold his heart now and forever and.....and you do *not* Kikyo!" Kagome said between gasps of air.  
  
Kikyo started to grow angry as she violently threw the tied up Kagome against the tree, splitting it in half and splintering the one behind it.  
  
"We'll see how he feels when he comes to find you dead before him, girl! I will show him that by loving us, he's already killed us both! Now, it's your turn." Kikyo said in a deadly calm voice.  
  
"Kikyo! Let her go!" Inuyasha cried, lunging at Kikyo with the Tetseiga wielded infront of him. Kikyo jumped backwards out of the way, but not before the blade grazed her cheek, and a small trickle of blood fell from the cut.  
  
"You would strike me? To protect her?" Kikyo asked, bringing her hand to her cheek as Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
"Damn right, I would." Inuyasha said. Miroku stood next to him, his right hand outstretched and prepared to use his wind tunnel.  
  
"I see. Naraku will want to hear of your mongrel pups, anyhow Inuyasha. You shall still die, and by my hands. But now is not the time." Kikyo said, and in a blinding flash of light, she was gone.  
  
  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, rushing over to his mate, and picking her up gently in his arms as he looked down at her. He gently wiped a strand of ebony hair to the side of her face as she looked up at him.  
  
"The pups?" Kagome gasped out.  
  
"They're fine. Shippou took them to Kaede's hut." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Sango? Sesshoumaru? Are they-?" Kagome began.  
  
"Miroku's checking on Sango, and Sesshoumaru is fine. What about you? What happened?" Inuyasha asked, slowly starting to help her to her feet. Kagome winced as she struggled to stand up.  
  
"She appeared out of nowhere. Before I knew what was happening, she had knocked out Sango and she had already wrapped up Sesshoumaru. It was me she was after anyway. We were totally caught off guard." Kagome said.  
  
"Don't worry about it-" Inuyasha began as Kagome looked up at him, her eyes dancing dangerously.  
  
"Don't worry about it? She was going to go after the pups after she was finished with me!" Kagome said.  
  
"It's alright though. They're safe, and you are too-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"Thanks to you and Miroku." Kagome muttered, swaying slightly as she leaned against her mate.  
  
"She didn't expect us. We'll just make sure to keep closer from now on. But do you see now? Why I wanted you to go home so badly? It's much safer there, for you and the pups." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"No. I can't leave you. You were doing worse without me. You need me to help you defeat Naraku, maybe now more than ever. Especially with Kikyo now helping him." Kagome said.  
  
"But you-" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I would have been able to handle her if I hadn't been caught off guard. I'm a Miko too, remember?" Kagome said.  
  
"We'll worry about this later. I'm taking you back to the hut. Can you walk?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I-" Kagome began, before she suddenly blacked out, and collapsed as Inuyasha swiftly moved to catch her from hitting the ground. He sighed deeply as he swept her into his arms, and still carrying her, walked over to check on Miroku and Sango.  
  
"Are you alright?" Miroku asked, as Sango rubbed her head, but graciously accepted Miroku's hand. She swayed as she stood up, and waited for the dizziness to pass as Inuyasha walked over to them, carrying Kagome in his arms.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango cried.  
  
"Is she alright, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha looked down at his mate in concern.  
  
"I think she's just a little worn out from facing Kikyo herself. We need to get her back to the village immediately. I don't know how serious she may be hurt." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Even as a hanyou, she is hurt pretty severely. You may want to rush her to the old woman's hut. We shall meet you there. Go." Sesshoumaru said with a growl of pain as he rubbed the sides of his waist.  
  
"Do me a favor? Hold her for a second. But be careful." Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru looked at his half-brother strangely, but took the girl anyhow. Inuyasha took of the top half of his kimono off and wrapped it around his mate, before taking her back into his arms. He mumbled his thanks to Sesshoumaru, before taking off towards the village.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Recovery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here. Ok, I guess you're wondering who's attacking? Well, you'll be able to figure it out pretty well. I guess I needed a bit of a kick to make things more interesting. Besides, I needed a bad guy, or girl, to show up.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* But.....not all your stories have villains in it though.  
  
*Glaring at her mate* You're point being? Besides, I needed a good way for Inuyasha and Kagome to make up after their fight. And what better way that if Kagome was hurt?  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* You're odd.  
  
*Smirking at her mate* But you still love me. Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 9- " Recovery "  
  
by Lily  
"She will need plenty of rest, and ye should make sure she doesn't strain herself too much during these next few days. Lady Kagome must take it easy until she's regained her strength. She is lucky to be alive. If it were not for ye and the monk-" Kaede bagan before Inuyasha cut her off, snapping his head from his mate's face to half-glare at the old woman.  
  
"Don't even say it." Inuyasha warned as Kaede sighed deeply.  
  
"Ye mustn't be cross with me, Inuyasha. I merely state the truth. But as long as ye keep a close virgil over her, she shall be fine. Ye should be more adapt to protecting her more then arguing with her, I'd wager, Inuyasha." Kaede said as Inuyasha growled to himself.  
  
"Feh. You're not need here any longer, woman. Be gone." Inuyasha said, looking down at the still unconscious Kagome, bundled up between the blankets and mat on the floor of Kaede's hut. The old Miko sighed deeply as she rose to her feet.  
  
"Think well on the words, Inuyasha. I shall return with some broth should she awaken." Kaede said, before disappearing out of the cloth door that had been put for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha stared down at his mate, his frenzy of emotions battling inside him barely visible on the outside. He looked her over, from the tip of her toes to the top of her shiny black mass of hair on her head to make sure there were no injuries that the old miko might have over looked. Satisfied, he settled back, to lean against the back wall, still watching her intently as he leaned heavily on his Tetseiga. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Stupid bitch. You would do something this wreckless. I swear if you leave me too, I'll........damn it bitch, do you enjoy attracting danger? Is that why you.........why you took to me so well? Am I dangerous around you? Do I.......do I put *you* in danger?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
"Daddy? Is Mama going to be alright?" Kaiya asked as she and her twin crept silently into the room. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his pups as he tried to hid the smallest smile from them.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be keeping Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango company? Or Uncle Sesshoumaru and cousin Rin? Mama needs her rest, you know you're not supposed to be in here, pups." Inuyasha said in an almost amused tone.  
  
"We're sorry, Daddy. We were worried about Mama. We didn't mean to disobey." Kaori said, looking downward at his feet. Inuyasha sighed as he pulled the twins towards him to sit on his lap, each twin on one knee.  
  
"Mama will be fine. She just needs some rest. She's pretty worn out. Are you two alright?" Inuyasha asked at the twins silently nodded.  
  
"Yes, Daddy. We're fine. But why did that mean lady attack Mama?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"She looked like Mama, too, Daddy. But, she didn't look like Mama, too." Kaori said, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Her name is Kikyo. She's......a distant relative of your mother's. She and your mother......don't get along." Inuyasha said, choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Why?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"Well, it's a long story. Because of me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You Daddy? Why? You didn't do anything, did you?" Kaori asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain, son. It happened a long time ago. But they don't get along, now. I'll explain it to you when you're older." Inuyasha said.  
  
"How much older, Daddy?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Older than you are now. Now hush. If you want to stay, you must keep quiet so your mother can sleep." Inuyasha said as the twins silently nodded, before carefully making their way over to Kagome before Inuyasha could stop them, then carefully curled up next to her. Inuyasha sighed at his over worried nature, before leaning back against the wall again.  
  
  
  
"Hmm. I see then. Nicely done, my dear." A deep voice said as Kikyo nodded, showing no emotions, as she usually never did.  
  
"That you, Naraku." Kikyo said.  
  
"And the girl? The.....now female hanyou.....that our dear friend Inuyasha cares so much for?" Naraku asked.  
  
"I know not. She was severely injured when I left." Kikyo said.  
  
"When you left? And pray tell.....why exactly would you think it wise to do so? Surely you should have known I would not look too kindly upon your retreat when you had the advantage, my dear." Naraku said.  
  
"I do not care for thy feelings on the matter, Naraku. I left after Inuyasha and the one with the wind tunnel arrived. I had not thine demon wasps with me to deal with him, either. And I did not fancy the idea of being trapped inside his wind tunnel." Kikyo said.  
  
Naraku frowned at the miko's rebelliousness, but chuckled to himself as he laughed it off. Of course she would not fear him, she was Kikyo. She feared no one.  
  
"Very well then. Still, as I said before, nicely done. We shall have to do something about those pups now, I think. Would you say that they, possess, some type of power at all? Something that may even hold use to me? The offspring of a miko and a half- youkai no less?" Naraku asked.  
  
"I know not. The girl sent the whelps away before she confronted me. I was planning on hunting them down after I had desposed of the girl, but as I said before, I wasn't expecting company so soon." Kikyo said as Naraku nodded.  
  
"I see then. We will merely have to see for ourselves. Rest up a bit, my dear, and then you may go after them again." Naraku said.  
  
"No. I will finish the girl first." Kikyo said.  
  
"Ah, very well then. You shall rest for a while before you dispose of Inuyasha's bitch, then bring me his pups." Naraku said as Kikyo turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"We will finish this yet, Inuyasha." Kikyo said to herself, as she walked down the long corridor to her chambers.  
  
  
  
"Lady Sango? Are you sure you're alright?" Miroku asked as Sango sighed deeply and smacked Miroku.  
  
"For the four hundred seventy-second time Miroku, I'm *fine*!" Sango said.  
  
"Are you sure though?" Miroku asked again.  
  
"It'd be wise to keep quiet, monk. I think the Lady is about to strike you once more." Sesshoumaru said, walking over to the two with Rin running along behind him.  
  
"Very observant, are we, Sesshoumaru? Does that mean you are feeling well?" Sango asked as Sesshoumaru curtly nodded at her.  
  
"A few bruised ribs and a few cuts and scrapes? I have been injured far worse, Lady." Sesshoumaru said, sitting down Indian style on the grass.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you're alright. You have any idea-" Sango began as Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"I know not of Lady Kagome's condition. Inuyasha and the pups sit with her now." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I just don't understand, Sesshoumaru. How could neither you nor Kagome sense her?" Sango asked.  
  
"I imagine it's something that our advisary Naraku may be responsible. She must hold some jew shards and must have used it to conceal herself from us until she was ready to attack." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But if she had some jew shards, would not Lady Kagome have sensed them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"She should have, with her miko and youkoi blood now. But I fear she may have been too caught up in her pups and her mate." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I see." Miroku said.  
  
"What should we do now?" Sango asked.  
  
"We shall wait for Lady Kagome to recover before we decide on our next course of action. She is still greatly hurt, and will need to be fully recovered before we move on. We will still need her powers." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What about the pups, Sesshoumaru? Do you think that they might also hold some great power with themselves?" Miroku asked.  
  
"This I know not. Nor do their parents, I would imagine. They have shown no evidence of any great power within them." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"It stands to reason though, that if Kagome is as powerful as she is now, her pups would also share in that power, would they not?" Sango asked.  
  
"We shall see. Now I suggest we get back and check on Lady Kagome's progress." Miroku said, rising to his feet, and helping Sango to hers.  
  
"Rin and I shall stay here. I shall keep an eye out for any of Naraku's spies. I think it might also be best if you get word to your companion as well, and inform him of the attack." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Good idea. I'll have send out Kirari out with a letter for him. I think it might also be wise if we ask him to join us. Just to be safe." Sango said.  
  
"I'd think it'd wise if you told Inuyasha before you do so. You know how he feels about Kouga." Miroku said as Sango nodded.  
  
"I know, but if it means keeping Kagome and the pups safe, I think you'll see he'll agree to just about anything. Come on." Sango said, heading back towards the hut.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	10. Kikyo

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here. Ok, I guess you're wondering who's attacking? Well, you'll be able to figure it out pretty well. I guess I needed a bit of a kick to make things more interesting. Besides, I needed a bad guy, or girl, to show up.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* But.....not all your stories have villains in it though.  
  
*Glaring at her mate* You're point being? Besides, I needed a good way for Inuyasha and Kagome to make up after their fight. And what better way that if Kagome was hurt?  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* You're odd.  
  
*Smirking at her mate* But you still love me. Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 10- " Kikyo "  
  
by Lily  
"And where are you going, hanyou?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked up into the tree to see Sesshoumaru standing on a brach a few feet above the ground. The moon was full in the sky above them, casting the white glow over them both.  
  
"None of your damn business, Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled as Sesshoumaru silently jumped to the ground.  
  
"I see. To see that Miko perhaps?" Sesshoumaru asked, and after a brief moment of hesitation, Inuyasha finally answered him.  
  
"So what if I am?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
  
"Even with your own mate still unconscious after an attack by said Miko? Even with your own pups nestled with her, anxiously awaiting her awakening?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"No. I'm going to deman that she leave Kagome out this quarrel she has with me." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms over his chest as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"I see. Forgive me, I knew not therefore I regret jumping to such conclusions." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Whatever! Look, just don't tell anyone where I've gone, got it? Especially Kagome. If she wakes up-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"Allow me to go visit the Miko is your stead, hanyou." Sesshoumaru interupted.  
  
"Why shou-" Inuyasha began again.  
  
"The Miko will surely attack you first before you are able to get an such words in with her. I, however, should be able to stand more of a chance." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"It's me she's after." Inuyasha said, frowning at his older brother.  
  
"Precisely. Therefore you should stay here, with your family and keep them safe. It shouldn't be too much longer before your mate awakens and you should be by her side when she does." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What about Rin?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"What about her?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I don't think you'd want to take her with you. And whether you will ever admit it or not, you care for her, so you should know it's too dangerous for the child to accompany you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whether that may or may not be true, it matters not to you, hanyou." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"But it does. Whether you like it or not, Sesshoumaru, we are brothers, which means she is like a niece to me. As such I'd like to make sure she is 100% safe. She may stay with us tonight while you go. She'll be safe and well protected while you are gone, I assure you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Fine. I'll be leaving now. I should return before morning." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I'm sure you'd think it an insult for me to even say it to you, but be careful. Kikyo is dangerous." Inuyasha said as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at his brother, but nodded none-the-less before turning on his heel and heading out of the quiet village.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply as he looked up into the sky at the full moon, before turning back towards the hut.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru raced throught the darkened woods, following the soul catchers ahead of him. Wasting no time, he dashed into the clearing ahead of him, and stopping in the center, looked around cautiously. The soul catchers where lazing about, floating around the clearing, but not to any specific spot that would indicate where the Miko would be hiding.  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Not the brother I was expecting." Kikyo's voice floated out into the clearing.  
  
"So I would image, milady." Sesshoumaru said, looking to his left as he saw the woman gracefully walk out of the shadows, her soul catchers circling around her. She reached out to pat the head of the closest one, before speaking again.  
  
"What do you want? Surely you didn't come all this way for nothing, my lord." Kikyo asked, looking over at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"A simple question, I pose to you, my lady. That is all." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"And what might that be? I have very little time to waste, you understand." Kikyo said.  
  
"Of course. But the matter I pose for you is one of great mystery, not only for myself, but my.....companions.....as it were." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I see. Then ask demon." Kikyo said.  
  
"Of course, my lady. I am not the only one curious as to your reason for working for Naraku, when it was he that brought about your demise, my lady." Sesshoumaru said as Kikyo frowned darkly at him.  
  
"I do not work for anyone, least of all Naraku. He is my ally, yes, but he is far from my superior, let me assure you demon." Kikyo said.  
  
"Yes, I see. As it were, he is still the one responsible for your untimely death, fifty years prior Miko." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Inuyasha is the reason for my untimely death, as you call it Sesshoumaru." Kikyo said.  
  
"There in lies your fault, my lady. For you see, as it may be that my hanyou brother holds some responsibility for your death, as do you, Miko." Sesshoumaru said as Kikyo frowned.  
  
"Explain yourself demon." Kikyo said.  
  
"I merely mean you are as much as fault as he was. For you see, had the two of you but held trust in each other, neither of you would be where we all are now. Inuyasha ridden with guilt and recently revived from the enchanted slumber of that *you* sent him into. And you, reborn of the bones and clay of your grave, to live at it where, once more." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"As true as your words may be, demon, they change nothing. Besides, once I am through with Inuyasha, I intend to settle with Naraku myself." Kikyo said.  
  
"And you think he does not suspect as much from you, my lady?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"It matters not." Kikyo said.  
  
"He would kill you again. As powerful as you may be, Miko, you're still nothing compared to his power." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What is your point demon? What? You'd like me to join *you?!* I hardly think I'd give it a second thought." Kikyo said cooly.  
  
"Perhaps you should, Miko. If you wish to defeat him." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Me? Join forces with you? Whe you fight alongside my enemies? You wish me to fight alongside them as well? To join forces with them? I think not, demon." Kikyo said, turning around and starting to walk back into the forest.  
  
"Do not be so quick to say no, milady. As it may be true that I no longer wish to see my hanyou brother die by my own hands, it hardly means I am his friend. And he is certainly not my equal." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"So you no longer wish to see him dead, do you?" Kikyo asked, turning half way back towards Sesshoumaru curiously.  
  
"Yes, though I shall never tell him that." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I see. And then why do you wish me to join you? You must know that even if I do *consider* such a thing, I will merely finish off Inuyasha once Naraku is finally destroyed." Kikyo said as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"He would expect as much, I'd imagine. But as I said before, Naraku is more important as this present time." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Indeed he is. What of the hanyou bitch then?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Lady Kagome is Inyasha's mate, it's true. But she's hardly a bitch, my lady." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You would defend her name?" Kikyo asked, narrowing her eyes in curiousity.  
  
"Her honor, yes." Sesshoumaru said with a nod.  
  
"She means something to you, does she?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Merely the mate of my brother. A sister, as it were." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"And her pups?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"The same. My niece and nephew." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Should I decide to join you, you understand that I will refuse to help protect any of them." Kikyo said.  
  
"I understood as much, milady. As long as you remember they are under Inuyasha's protection.....as well as my own." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You'd risk your life? For your brother's mate and pups?" Kikyo asked as Sesshoumaru paused for a moment, before finally nodding his head.  
  
"I would." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I see." Kikyo said.  
  
"And although you need not ask it, the same of you too, should it ever come to that." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"And why would you, Sesshoumaru? I hold no allegience to you." Kikyo said.  
  
"You are a lady, even if you are a human one at that. I have my reasons." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"A code of honor, maybe?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"It could be called that, Miko." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Very well then. It matters not to me this code of yours, but I shall join you for the time being." Kikyo said as Sesshoumaru nodded his head at her.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru! You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing bringing *her* here?!" Inuyasha cried out in rage the moment he spotted Sesshoumaru returning to the village an hour later, the dark haired Miko a few steps behind him.  
  
"She had decided to join us, for the time being, and help us destroy Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, not looking behind himself at the Miko in question.  
  
"But her?! Have you forgotten that just *hours* ago she tried to kill my mate?!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Be that as it may, you need me if you plan to defeat Naraku, Inuyasha." Kikyo said.  
  
"I hardly think so! We already have a Miko on our side! We hardly *need* you!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Whether you need me or not, matters not to me, Inuyasha. I have my own reasons for being here." Kikyo said as Inuyasha snorted at her.  
  
"I can imagine! You lay a finger on either her or my pups-" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She will not, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said as Inuyasha turned to look at his older brother sceptically.  
  
"What the hell makes you think I'd believe that?!" Inuyasha asked as Kikyo sighed impatiently beside Sesshoumaru, before frowning at Inuyasha.  
  
"Because it is the truth, Inuyasha." Kikyo said.  
  
"Sorry, not good enough for me." Inuyasha said, preparing to draw the Tetseiga.  
  
"Inuyasha! I shall hold all responsibility for her." Sesshoumaru said, suddenly starting to get impatient himself as Kiktyo frowned at him.  
  
"I didn't ask you to-" Kikyo began.  
  
"I do not care. Inuyasha has plenty of reason to distrust you, Miko. We all do, but as we discussed before, it does not matter right now. But I shall only warn you once, milady. Should you harm either Lady Kagome, her pups, or Rin in anyway, you'll sorely regret doing so. The same goes for that exterminator I suppose. So be warned Miko, because I shall not repeat myself." Sesshoumaru said softly as he narrowed his eyes at the dark haired woman.  
  
"What do you care anyway, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I have my reasons." Sesshoumaru said, before walking off to check on Rin.  
  
"You heard him. The same goes for me." Inuyasha said as he glared at Kikyo.  
  
"Hmph. Indeed." Kikyo replied.  
  
"If you're hungry, you'll have to go see your sister. The old hag may have left some left overs from dinner last night somewhere. Unless of course the twins polished it off by now." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I shall do that. And Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked as she started to walk towards the hut, before looking over her shoulder at Inuyasha with a glare as the demi-dog demon raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Do not refer to my dear Kaede as 'an old hag' around me, hanyou. Understood?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Feh! Whatever!" Inuyasha said as he walked past her into the deepest part of Kaede's hut to sit beside his mate and pups.  
  
Kikyo frowned to herself, then sighed heavily as she looked down at the grass at her feet.  
  
"I suppose Naraku will be wondering what came of me come morning. He'll be in for quiet a surprise when he gets word that I have joined with the others to destroy him, I'd imagine. Go, tell him now, my dear one." Kikyo said, waving her hand at the soul catcher that floated around her body twice, before flying away with the others.  
  
"I shall call you if I need you again." Kikyo said softly, before turning back towards the old hut before her, and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru waiting outside for her.  
  
"Now what is it that you want demon?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Nothing, Miko. But I would be more careful if I were you. Especially when dealing with one such as Naraku." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I do not fear him. He knows that. I have died once before. What is the worst he can do to me now?" Kikyo asked, glancing meaningfully at the door of the hut.  
  
"You still care for him, do you not? I'm surprised I didn't see as much before. But you know-" Sesshoumaru began as Kikyo nodded sharply.  
  
"That my reincarnation holds his heart and affections, yes. I was aware of that." Kikyo said harshly, before sighing again, and a sad look overtook her face.  
  
"I do not hate him, nor do I hate her. I.......I suppose I envy them......in a way." Kikyo said as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"It is understandable. But you must learn not to take out your hatred on Inuyasha. He was dealt an unfair hand, just as you were. And like you, he was given a second chance. You should think to use yours as well as he has chosen to use his." Sesshoumaru said quietly.  
  
"He has found love. For that, I both hate and admire him." Kikyo said.  
  
"At least until you find the same?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"No. Not with the way my fate lies. Naraku. Inuyasha. Both have loved me, and yet look how it affected them both. I wish not the same on another man." Kikyo said as Sesshoumaru nodded silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LILY: So what do you think? A bit unexpected, isn't it? But I never did have anything against Kikyo. I just though she'd be jealous of Kagome. But since I think Kagome is a better match for Inuyasha, Kikyo will just have to go on with her life. Maybe, Kikyo/Sesshoumaru in the future? I think they'd be cute together. And I honestly don't think Kikyo is all that evil. I mean, look at Sesshoumaru. They're more misguided than anything else. Besides, I think she'd make an excellent Mom for Rin, don't you? Well that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it, and review! :P 


	11. Doubts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello, everyone. Lily here. It's getting interesting, isn't it? Guess what. It's not over yet. Trust me on this.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Why do I even bother anymore?  
  
Ingore him. I do. Moving on.  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* What'd I do this time, Lils?  
  
*Smirking at her mate* You'll find out. Anyway, on to the disclaimer part. As always the ONLY things I own are my mate, my Mystic clone, my Neil clone, my Gambit clone, my Kou clone, and my new pet, my Demi-Demon Doggie clone, or my Inuyasha clone.  
  
Nothing more. And no, you can't have any of them!  
  
Enjoy the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 11- " Doubts "  
  
by Lily  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Sango cried as Miroku sighed deeply as he shook his head.  
  
"Afraid not, Lady Sango. Apparently, Sesshoumaru seeked her out late last night, and she has decided to join with us. For the time being, I take it." Miroku said, quickening his pace until he walked even alongside Sango towards the nearby spring for the water they had decided to fetch for Kagome.  
  
"Why though? Didn't she *attack* us last night? How do we know this isn't just a ploy for her to get close enough to Kagome and the pups?" Sango asked, frowning as she shifted the empty wooden bucket to her opposide hand.  
  
"I do not know my lady. What I do know, however, is that it would seem that Sesshoumaru is taking all responsibilty for her." Miroku said as Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Yeah, of course. After all *he's* so trustworthy, isn't he?" Sango asked sarcastically.  
  
"My lady-" Miroku began as Sango sighed deeply.  
  
"Sorry. I can't help it, Miroku. Kagome is like family to me, she means a lot to me. I missed her very much these last three years, and I just don't want anything to happen to her, or her children either. They're the only family I have left." Sango said.  
  
"I understand, and rest assured my lady, that no harm shall come to the three of them. Especially with both Sesshoumaru and myself around to start with, as you well know by now. And of course, there's Inuyasha." Miroku said.  
  
"May the Gods pity any demon foolhardy enough to try and stand between Inuyasha and his mate and pups." Sango said softly.  
  
"Most agreed. Come, we'd better get this water back to them before she awakens. I fear what will happen when Lady Kagome awakes to learn that Lady Kikyo has joined us." Miroku said, dipping his bucket into the cool spring water.  
  
"Can you blame her? That witch tried to kill her yesterday *and* would have probably turned her children over to Naraku without a second thought." Sango said.  
  
"Now my lady, I understand that you...hold a grudge against the Miko as well, being in that you're so close with Lady Kagome-" Miroku began as Sango frowned at him.  
  
"Miroku, she could have killed me too yesterday." Sango said.  
  
"I.......Yes, I know that, love.....but-" Miroku began hestitantly, not sure if he should be defending Kikyo any longer.  
  
He of course had been furious when he learned that Sango had been injured, but this was different. The Miko was an.....ally......of theirs, at least until Naraku was defeated. After which, they could send her back to hell.  
  
"Miroku, I understand how you feel. But as Inuyasha has finally realized, she is not the same Kikyo that she was fifty years ago. This.....creature......is different. She has no feelings, no emotions, nothing. She feels no regret, no remorse, or sorrow even. All she knows is vengence and the thirst for blood. Can you blame me for not wanting to trust her?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, I see what you mean, Lady Sango, but you must also remember, she wished to only join us until Naraku is defeated." Miroku said.  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better, Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"I only mean that she is valuable to us at this time. If she should want to help us defeat Naraku, all the better. You forget that this demon is an incredibly powerful one, of which we had tried the past three years to defeat, with no such luck. And help now is greatly appreciated, even if it is by Kikyo. Besides, you remember how it was when Sesshoumaru joined us." Miroku said.  
  
"That was different. Sesshoumaru was looking out for Rin." Sango said.  
  
"Precisely. He wanted to defeat Naraku so Rin would be safe. Sesshoumaru cares for the child, even if she is a human. And over the past three years, he has become one of us. I will admit he may not be our closest companion, but he is no longer a threat to us, even after Naraku is out of the way." Miroku said.  
  
"How can you be sure? What makes you think he won't try to go after Inuyasha once Naraku is finally destroyed?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"I can't be sure, but something just tells me, he's changed. He's still the powerful and spiteful Sesshoumaru we've always come to know, but he holds a bit more respect for humans. He seems to show more tolerance of you and Kagome in the very least. I understand it's merely because she is his brother's mate, and mother of his niece and nephew, but he shows something akin to that to you as well." Miroku said.  
  
"I hardly noticed." Sango said frowning in confusion.  
  
"He used to grow so irrated with us so readily, and seemed only a trigger away from killing us that moment, but now, he's over come that as well. And you must at least recall that battle with Naraku's daughters last year?" Miroku asked as Sango nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right. He didn't have to stop that attack, but he did. Fair enough. It's enough reason for me to trust Sesshoumaru, a *demon* even, but not enough for me to trust Kikyo." Sango said.  
  
"Then don't. Just trust that Sesshoumaru will handle her." Miroku said, as they headed back towards the village.  
  
"Very well. I only hope you aren't mistaken Miroku." Sango said.  
  
"As do I my lady." Miroku said.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha growled softly to himself as he watched Kikyo intently from his place against the side of the entrance of Kaede's hut. She sat alone on the grass as she leaned against the back of a nearby tree, her hands folded in her lap as she watched Rin and the twins chase each other around, playing tag.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as Rin ran behind him, giggling as she tried to hide behind his robes as Kaori can racing up after her, only to plow into Sesshoumaru's leg. Kaori stumbled backwards onto his haunch as he rubbed his head, and bit his lip to keep from crying, barely noticing that his lip was already trembling.  
  
"Are you alright, boy?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at the little black haired hanyou pup as he tried to climb to his feet.  
  
"I'm.....fine, Uncle Sessamu." Kaori said as Kaiya slowly crept up to join her twin and the little girl still peeking out from behind Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I see. Then go on with your game then, pup. And Rin, it is not fair of you to hide behind me." Sesshoumaru said as the little girl nodded up at him.  
  
"You're not mad at Rin are you, Sesshoumaru-papa?" Rin asked as Sesshoumaru frowned down at the little girl.  
  
"What did you call me child?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
Rin stepped back and bit her lip as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, her eyes beginning to rim over with tears.  
  
"Rin is sorry......" Rin began as Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"I'm not your father, Rin." Sesshoumaru said as the little girl nodded.  
  
"Rin knows."  
  
"Then why would you call me that?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Rin...Rin is sorry....." Rin started.  
  
"Perhaps the young child thinks of you as a parental kind of person to her since you care for her so, my Lord." Kikyo said softly.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he watched the scene before him with curiosity.  
  
"Indeed. Is this true, child?" Sesshoumaru asked as the little girl hesitated before slowly nodded her head.  
  
"I see. Then you think of me as a father do you?" Sesshoumaru asked, frowning slightly to himself.  
  
"Give her a break, Sesshoumaru. You act like her father as it is." Inuyasha called in an almost amused tone as the older demon snorted.  
  
"I hardly-" Sesshoumaru began.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, get over it. You know it's true." Inuyasha said, closing his eyes as he smirked to himself.  
  
"You stay out of this, half-breed." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Rin is sorry." Rin murmered as Sesshoumaru looked down at her.  
  
"For what child? I did not yell at you. What reason do you have to be sorry?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Rin won't call Sesshoumaru-sama papa anymore." Rin murmered.  
  
"Forget it child. If that is what you wish to call me, so be it." Sesshoumaru said as Rin looked up at him, her eyes shining, and completely failed to see Kaori sneak up on her and tap her lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"You're it!" Kaori cried, and raced away, laughing happily to himself as Kaiya joined in, giggling as she too raced away from Rin. After getting over her shock at being it, the little girl completely forgot her previous sadness, and raced off after her cousins, giggling happily as well.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at his older brother, an almost understanding look in his golden eyes, before Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the younger brother, and Inuyasha instead started to rise to his feet, just as Miroku and Sango were walking up towards the hut with the buckets of water in their hands.  
  
"About time, Monk. I thought I was going to have to go and fetch some water myself. Kagome will be waking up soon-" Inuyasha began, but stopped as he heard a faint rustling behind him as the cloth door to the hut was pushed aside, and a weary Kagome stepped outside.  
  
"It's alright, Inuyasha. I am already awake." Kagome said, smiling softly at her mate.  
  
"Are you alright? You've been asleep for some time now......the twins were worried over you." Inuyasha said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. A little sore, but I'll heal." Kagome said, before her eyes came to rest on the older Miko sitting beside the tree further away from the hut. She narrowed her dark eyes as she spoke coldly to her mate.  
  
"So what Kaede said was true then?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha followed her gaze and sighed before he nodded.  
  
"Yes. For the time being." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Where are my children?" Kagome asked, still glaring at Kikyo.  
  
"They're playing with Rin." Inuyasha said.  
  
"She hasn't-?" Kagome began.  
  
"No. She doesn't dare. She's been warned by both Sesshoumaru and myself." Inuyasha said as Kagome nodded.  
  
"I very much doubt that would mean anything to her. Very well, you can rest assured that *I* will be keeping my eyes on her. She makes any move to harm my pups and I'll rip her throat out." Kagome growled as Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"She is well aware of what will happen to her, Kagome. Trust me. But enough about her. You must come eat something." Inuyasha said as Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine for the time being. But I will see my pups. Kaori? Kaiya?" Kagome called, and smiled to herself at the twins came racing over to tackle their mother, gripping tightly to her legs as they looked up at her.  
  
"Mama! You're alright!" Kaiya cried as Kagome nodded down at the silver haired child.  
  
"Yes, sweetie. Mommy's fine. What about you two? You haven't been too much trouble for Daddy while Mommy was sleeping have you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"They were fine." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I'm pleased to hear that. Listen, you two go ahead and go back to your game with Rin. Mommy needs to talk to Aunt Sango. Go on now." Kagome said as the twins nodded, and raced off after the little girl.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself, before walking over to Sango.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	12. Danger

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily happily dancing around singing to herself*  
  
*Mirai shaking his head as he watches his mate, before looking at the readers* Sorry folks. She's a little......overexcited.  
  
*Still skipping around singing to herself, not noticing the readers and her mate*  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* New car.  
  
*Stops abruptly, looks around confused, then smiles gleefully at her mate* Mirai. Darling! What are you doing here? Ooooh! My fans! You're back already! Yay me!  
  
*Mirai shaking his head sadly* Lily. Sweetheart. I think you're starting to frighten them. At least tell them *why* you're acting so......oddly.......for their sanity.  
  
*Smiling gleefully as she nods her head vigorously* Of course! Of course! Well, I got a NEW CAR!  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Um....Lily? I already told them that.  
  
*Lily blinks* Huh? Really? Ok, well, it's a KIA SPORTAGE 4 by 4 and it's so KAWAII! *resumes her happy dance*  
  
*Mirai sighing deeply* I'm sorry, my mate has apparently left us. So I'll be doing the disclaimer for her. Let me see.....how does it go? Well, obviously Lily doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all. *blinks* Why doesn't she just say that? It's so much easier. Anyway, yeah, there you go. I think she's coming out of....'it'......so she'll be starting the next chapter. Enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 12- " Danger "  
  
by Lily  
"What is the point of this? We have shards to find, wench." Inuyasha said, as Kagome sighed deeply.  
  
It had been a week since Kikyo had joined them, and after deciding it would be too dangerous for them all to remain in the village in case Naraku or anyone else should suddenly attack, Kagome had suggested that they start looking for more shards.  
  
Inuyasha had argued intently with her that it was too dangerous to go looking for the shards with Naraku still after their pups, and there was 'no way in hell' that he was going to allow it to happen.  
  
Which of course only ended in him eating dirt.  
  
Sesshoumaru had agreed with Kagome, and voiced his opinion with his half-brother, pointing out that it would only be more of a hazard if they remained in once place, giving Naraku the perfect opportunity to attack, since he knew where they would be.  
  
Kikyo herself had agreed, reminding Inuyasha that this village was her home, and she's be damned if his simple-mindedness got her sister and fellow villagers killed. Which Inuyasha had commented about her already being damned, being brought back from the dead, which was close enough to him.  
  
And he hit the dirt again.  
  
In the recent week, Kagome had grown to tolerate Kikyo. Naturally she was still wary about her, but the elder Miko still hadn't shown any intention to harm any of them. So she was still in good standing with Kagome, for now. Which was why she had sided with Kikyo on this. Besides, she too was fond of the villagers and Kaede, they had been so nice to her after all. And they were always so pleasant to Kaiya and Kaori.  
  
So now they all were resting after following a lead all morning. They had come across a small meadow, surrounded on one side by a tall, silent forest of trees, and from which a crystal clear brook ran from the depths of the forest across the meadow in front of them, curving here and there, until it crept back into the darkness of the forest beyond.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as she nudged her mate softly and pointed over towards where the twins and Rin were currently trying to catch a large blue butterfly. Inuyasha smiled for a moment, before turning back to look at his mate.  
  
"I mean it Kagome. We should keep moving. It was your idea in the first place, wasn't it?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, you may be used to going long periods of walking without rest, but some are not. Such as the children. Think of them, would you? Kaiya and Kaori were starting to get exausted, which is why Sango and I started carrying them, remember? Even Kikyo was.....nice enough to carry Rin." Kagome said.  
  
"Feh! You women and your useless motherly tenderness." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at her mate amused.  
  
"Useless? I don't think so. And besides, I don't know. Maybe it's because I happen to *be* a mother?" Kagome asked, smiling softly as Inuyasha turned his head to watch Kouga speaking with Miroku with a small 'feh'.  
  
"Whatever. We're still wasting time." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Anyway, I'm worried." Kagome said softly as she looked over at Sango, who sat smiling to herself with a wistful expression on her face as she watched the children frolic in the meadow as Inuyasha turned to look at his mate with a frown on his face.  
  
"About what now, wench?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome turned to look at him with a frown.  
  
"First, stop calling me a wench. I have a name, remember? You'll do nicely to call me by it. And no, it's not bitch either. Second, I'm talking about Sango. I'm not sure it's good for her to be exposed to all this. What if we do find a shard soon and we have to fight for it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha scowled at her.  
  
"Then we'll do what we always do and fight to get what we need." Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed in frustration.  
  
"Inuyasha, listen to me. Things aren't the same, remember? Sure you, Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru can fight, no problem. And maybe even Kikyo. But what about the twins and Rin? I may be a hanyou and I may also be a very powerful Miko, but I'll have to be using those powers that to protect my children and Rin as well. And Sango won't be able to help you, either. Not in her current condition." Kagome said softly.  
  
"She's healed since the attack a week ago, remember? And besides, she wasn't even really hurt, unlike you. She was merely knocked out, so what's the problem?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha? You mean you really can't tell? But if I can, you should be able to too, we're both Inu hanyous, remember?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked at his mate confused, then looked over at Sango, before looking at his mate again still puzzled as Kagome sighed deeply.  
  
"I should have know. My hanyou abilites *and* my woman's intutution." Kagome said, shaking her head as Inuyasha still looked at her confused.  
  
"She's pregnant, Inuyasha. I was sure you must have at least suspected. I'm pretty sure Sesshoumaru and Kouga do." Kagome said.  
  
"What?! Are you sure?!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Keep it down! And yes! Positive. I should know. I know the signs, I've been there, haven't I? I don't know how far, but it can't be *too* far along if she's still not showing and there are no other indications." Kagome said.  
  
"Ind-dicat-ions?" Inuyasha asked with a confused frown.  
  
"Yes, it means.....like......hints.....I suppose. For example, I haven't noticed her to have what we call morning sickness yet, which is when a woman who is pregant gets sick, as her body adjusts to the change." Kagome said, looking thoughtfully at her friend.  
  
"Did you?" Inuyasha asked curiously as Kagome looked back at him, then smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Very often actually. And violently so. But it's not important. I am curious as to why Sesshoumaru or Kouga haven't mentioned it. I mean, Sesshoumaru did notice when I was pregnant, and did say something." Kagome said.  
  
"It's not of their concern. Therefore, they have no reason to say anything. It was different with you because you are *my* mate. Sesshoumaru was wise to send you away when he did. Although I was pissed when I woke up the next morning, found you missing, and Sesshoumaru told me he had sent you back to your time. I was about three seconds from cutting off his other arm when he told me why. Then I uh......well....." Inuyasha said, blushing slightly as Kagome looked at him curiously.  
  
"You what?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"I sort of......I fainted." Inuyasha said, looking down as he tugged on a blade of grass at his feet, as Kagome giggled behind him.  
  
  
  
Miroku sighed as he looked over at the two hanyous talking in the shade of a tree, a few yards from where the children were currently playing.  
  
The children.  
  
Miroku sighed sadly as he looked over at Sango, before narrowing his eyes as he looked down at the rosary and glove wrapped around his right hand. With a sad sigh, he dropped his hand to his side, before walking over to get himself a cooling cup of water from the brook.  
  
He suddenly stopped as he noticed a dark shadow move from deep in the depths of the forest. He froze, glaring intently into the trees, trying to determine if it might have been a animal or something else.  
  
"Damn it." Miroku suddenly heard Inuyasha curse loudly, before shifting his staff into his hand, ready to defend himself, as he noticed Inuyasha swiftly jump to his feet over his left shoulder.  
  
Kagome was up and standing beside her mate a split second later, and urgently calling to her pups as Inuyasha took the Tetseiga from its sheath, before looking intently at his mate.  
  
"I smell Naraku. You and Sango take the pups and Rin as far away from here as possible. I don't care where you go, as long as it's away from here. Don't worry, we'll catch up to you." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at him worried, before nodding her head, and racing over to the children, calling over to Sango to join her.  
  
"Sango, come with me. Kikyo, you can either help them, or come with us. It's up to you." Kagome called, as she ushered the children away from the others, but Rin ran around her to cling onto Sesshoumaru's side.  
  
"Rin! Go with the others!" Sesshoumaru said as Rin frantically shook her head, and buried herself deeper into his side.  
  
"No. Rin wants to stay with her Sesshoumaru-papa." Rin said, as Sesshoumaru tried to push her away, which only made the child cry harder and hold on tighter, before Kikyo hurried over to her, and bent down to the child's height, stroking her hair and murmering softly to the little girl. After a few moments, Rin let go of Sesshoumaru's side, and hesitantly allowed Kikyo to pick her up, before the Miko quickly joined Kagome and Sango.  
  
"We must hurry." Kikyo said as Kagome nodded.  
  
"That was very nice what you just did, Kikyo." Sango said softly as Kikyo nodded at her, gently letting Rin down.  
  
"The child was scared and didn't want to leave her father, or at least father to her." Kikyo said as the other two nodded.  
  
"Come, we've got to get out of here. Inuyasha said he smelled Naraku." Kagome said as Kikyo nodded.  
  
"I see. That explains why the other demons and the monk reacted the way they did." Kikyo said.  
  
"We can worry about this later. We've got to get the kids out of danger first." Sango said.  
  
Without another word, the three women hurried away from the others, the children running along as fast as they could at their feet.  
  
"Do you think they'll be alright? Maybe we should have tried to at least help." Sango said, frowning worriedly as Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No. We have to make sure the kids are safe first. And besides, we can't let anything happen to you anyway." Kagome said as Sango frowned at her best friend confused.  
  
"What are you talking about Lady Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'll tell you after the threat has passed, Sango. I promise, ok? Right now, we just have to pray that they'll be alright." Kagome said.  
  
"I don't know. I have a terribly feeling about all this." Sango said as Kikyo nodded.  
  
"As do I. A foreboding, as it were. Something is not right, though I can not lay my finger on it." Kikyo said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dun dun dun dun! And so the plot thickens even more. But fear not, it is not over yet. And no, this is not the 'final' battle. Infact, things are more complicated than that. I shall give you only *ONE* hint. Think about what Kikyo said. That's it. No more! No you must suffer on your own. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *starts coughing violently*  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* Onnas. 


	13. Trap!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily happily dancing around singing to herself*  
  
*Mirai shaking his head* I promise, she'll eventually get it all out of her system.....I hope.  
  
*Still skipping around singing to herself, not noticing the readers and her mate*  
  
*Mirai sweatdrops* I suppose I'll have to do the disclaimer for her. Don't know when she'll be back to her usual self.  
  
*Lily still prancing around*  
  
*Mirai sighing deeply* Disclaimer right? Ok then, here we go. Well, obviously Lily doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all. *smirks* See? So much simpler. Enjoy the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 13- " Trap "  
  
by Lily  
"Naraku, you pathetic excuse for a demon, come out and face us!" Inuyasha cried, reading himself for battle.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you my dear half-breed, but you are very much mistaken." Kagura said with a sinister smile.  
  
"Kagura. I see. Still doing Naraku's dirty work *for* him, huh?" Inuyasha asked as Kagura narrowed her eyes at him and brought her enchanted fan across in a semi-circle below her, causing the winds to pick up around the group.  
  
"I'm merely following orders hanyou." Kagura said.  
  
"That's what they all say." Inuyasha said, before charging towards the woman, but stopping short as he noticed the legions of demons charging at them from behind Kagura, until the passed straight past her towards Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"Ah come on, you've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Less than three seconds later, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, and Miroku were fighting tooth and nail, with everything they had to stay alive.  
  
"There is too many of them!" Sesshoumaru said, slashing at a nearby demon.  
  
"Where exactly are we supposed to go?!" Inuyasha cried, bring the Tetseiga in a wide powerful arc effectly wiping out more than a half dozen demons infront of him.  
  
"I'm afraid Lord Inuyasha has a valid point." Miroku stated, cursing to himself as Kagura tossed the small tan and black hive into the air, and closing his wind tunnel right before he could be poisoned by the evil wasps.  
  
"Well at least it explains why dog boy smelled Naraku, right?" Kouga said, ducking as he narrowly avoided the blades of the demon he was fighting.  
  
"Something is not right here. Can you not sense it? These demons are below our standards, and yet, they still come." Sesshoumaru stated.  
  
"We're killing them easily enough though, so what's the problem?" Kouga asked, dodging to his right to avoid being slashed in half, and finishing off the demon on his side.  
  
"Precisely. Too easily, I believe. Sesshoumaru is right, I feel something is amiss here as well." Miroku said as he warded off the demons before him with his staff.  
  
"Damn it, you're right! What the hell are you up to Kagura?! You know your pathetic demons are no match for the four of us!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"I see. So then you've finally started to figure it out. But then again, he did say that you would. Although much sooner than expected." Kagura said.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You'll see soon enough, half-breed. But unfortunately, it will be too late before you can do anything about it. Much too late." Kagura said.  
  
"What are you-" Inuyasha started, before he froze completely, his face draining of color.  
  
"No. You *BITCH!*" Inuyasha spat before suddenly taking off away from the others into the darkness of the trees before him.  
  
"What is the matter with him?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course. A very deceitful, if not very clever, move by Naraku." Sesshoumaru said, putting his Tenseiga into its sheath and taking off after his brother.  
  
"Naraku? You don't think-?" Kouga began, looking at Miroku.  
  
"Damn it, it's a trap! Naraku's after Lady Kagome and her pups! They're all in danger!" Miroku cried, taking off with Kouga right behind him as Kagura watched them leave, laughing behind them loudly.  
  
"You'll never make it in time, you fools!" Kagura called.  
  
  
  
"You're time is up, my dear demonness. You will hand over your pups to me along with all the jewel shards you've collected thus far, or you will die along with your friends here." Naraku said as Kagome growled at the demon, her black ears flattening to the back of her head as she wrapped her arms tighter around her pups.  
  
"Go to hell Naraku!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I see. Then so be it. You too shall die. What a perfect way for me to crush all hope for your pathetic hanyou mate Inuyasha. He'll arrive just in time to discover your lifeless body and to find his pups missing. I think I shall use them to kill him. What perfect irony." Naraku said.  
  
"Like hell I'm letting you near them, you bastard!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Such language infront of the young ones, my dear? Coming from their own mother, no less? We shall see though, won't we? But know this, Miko. You are no match for me. And your pups will be mine. You shall die knowing that you were too weak to protect your own whelps." Naraku said.  
  
"We'll see. I'll rip you to shreds before you even get a chance to come near them." Kagome promised.  
  
"Kikyo! I shall overlook your previous trechery this once. Bring me those pups, and you may live my dear Priestess." Naraku said.  
  
"I will never again make the mistake of following your orders, Naraku!" Kikyo managed to cry out, as she kept her arm back to keep Rin behind her, and still stuggling to stay standing at the same time. She had a small trickle of blood streaming from the right side of her head from her hairline.  
  
"Then you shall die as well, Kikyo. I killed you once, I most certainly can do it a second time." Naraku promised.  
  
"Naraku, I'm not going to warn you again, get the hell out of here while you still can!" Kagome cried.  
  
Naraku smiled evilly down at her as he used his powers to send her crashing backwards into the nearby tree as his response.  
  
"I think not, hanyou bitch." Naraku said softly.  
  
"Mommy!" Kaiya cried, trying to run over to her mother, as Sango weakly managed to stop her, but failed to stop Kaori, who instead headed straight for Naraku.  
  
"Kaori! No! Get away from him!" Sango cried, using her boomerang to keep her balance and struggling to keep herself from fainting from the amount of blood she had already lost.  
  
"You hurt my Mommy!" Kaori growled as he kicked Naraku as hard as he could in the leg, before Naraku winced then grabbed the little boy up by the back of his small haori collar, the little black haired pup wriggling in his grasp to free himself.  
  
"Charming little brat." Naraku stated.  
  
"Kaori!" Kaiya cried, slipping past Sango who made a frantic snatch for the little girl as she slipped past the older woman, running over to aide her brother.  
  
"Let him go!" Kaiya cried, kicking at Naraku's legs as Kagome stared in horror at her children as Naraku smirked evilly at her.  
  
"Kaori! Kaiya! No!" Kagome cried, struggling to get to her feet, but failing miserably to gain her footing in all her pain.  
  
"I have what I came for. I'll be leavin-" Naraku started as he reached down and snatched Kaiya up alongside her twin, until the two bit his hand at the same time. Naraku instantly dropped the twins as he brought his bitten hands to his chest, glaring at the two.  
  
"You little beasts!" Naraku cried, but was cut off as he tried to lunge for the two again by the Tetseiga, and barely missed being sliced in half as Inuyasha came at him head on.  
  
"You bastard! I'll kill you for even touching them!" Inuyasha cried, trying again.  
  
Naraku frowned to himself as he noticed Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kouga racing up towards the group.  
  
"We'll finish this another time, Inuyasha." Naraku said, before disappearing in a whirl wind of dark black clouds, leaving them without the presenence of both Naraku and his daughter.  
  
"Damn him." Inuyasha said, before suddenly remembering that his mate was hurt and rushing to her side, as the female black haired hanyou struggled to rise to her feet.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kagome began, then suddenly paled as her hands flew to her abdomen, before she sighed softly, and turned to look at her mate and nodded at him.  
  
"See? I'm fine. A little brusied possibly, but nothing too imortant." Kagome said as Inuyasha looked at her strangly and Sesshoumaru and Kouga looked at her thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm fine, really. You may want to check on Sango though. And I think Kikyo-" Kagome said as Inuyasha avoiding looking her in the eye as she searched for the source of their protectional shield.  
  
"I don't care-" Inuyasha began, before Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Inuyasha! She helped save the twins! And she risked her own life for Rin's!" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru looked at her curiously.  
  
"Is this true?" Sesshoumaru asked as the older Miko slowly nodded, smiling softly to herself as she watched Rin peek out from behind her kimono where the young child had been hiding in fear, before racing over to her Sesshoumaru-papa.  
  
"She was in danger. I did what I had to do. She'll be fine, she just needs plenty of rest now." Kikyo said as Sesshoumaru nodded at her.  
  
"My many thanks you Miko."  
  
"The danger is not over with yet. Naraku wants my pups and he won't stop until he's finally got them either." Inuyasha said as the others all nodded warily, Kagome fighting off from blacking out again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	14. Caution

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. I was surprised to see that someone noticed that little hint I had left in the last chapter about Kagome when she was attacked. Very nice. As for the rest, the truth shall be found out. Sango's pregnancy and Kagome's pregnancy as well, and yes she is!  
  
I mean come on. Let's give Inuyasha some credit. He hadn't seen his mate in three years. *blushing* You can pretty much guess the rest.  
  
*Mirai looking at his mate in shock* I can't belive you just said that! That's a little private, isn't it Lils?  
  
*Lily smirking* It's nothing compared to what I could tell my good readers about you.  
  
*Mirai pales* You wouldn't.  
  
*Lily smirks* Sure I would. I wouldn't tell them every little intense detail my dear, but the basics. *looking at the readers* For example, you know a Saiyan's sex drive is quiet remarkable. Worse the rabbits, if you get my drift.  
  
*Mirai blushing a deep crimson* LILY!  
  
*Lily giggling* What? It's the truth! I mean, come on, I have two kids, and another on the way, remember?  
  
*Mirai sweatdropping* I'm just going to do your disclaimer now.  
  
*Lily smirking* Now I've gone and embarrassed him. *Grins*  
  
*Mirai still blushing deeply* Disclaimer: Lily doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 14- " Caution "  
  
by Lily  
"So now what are we supposed to do? We can not return to the village, but it may be too dangerous to continue in our journey." Miroku said, looking over at Sango and frowning softly as he noticed she was still walking a bit more slower than usual, before turning around and walking over to her, extending his staff to her as she looked at him confused.  
  
"Use this, milady. You'll find it a bit easier to walk. And please allow me to carry your boomerage for you, Lady Sango." Miroku said as Sango hesitated briefly, then sighed as she unstrapped her mighty weapon and reluctantly handed it over to him, but refused to take his staff.  
  
"The boomerage is heavy, but I can still walk, Miroku. I'm not an invalid." Sango said.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright though, Sango? I mean.....well, you know, you feel ok?" Kagome asked in concern as the exterminator smiled as she shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't know why you keep asking me that though. I can handle myself." Sango said.  
  
"Sango, you lost a lot of blood yesterday. I was just worried about your injuries." Kagome said, exchanging a look with her mate that Sango noticed and stopped immediately, and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at the two hanyous, looking from one to the other, and narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"Ok, that's it! What is the matter with you two?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at her mate, who shook his head at her, before looking at her best friend. She started to open her mouth, before she was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
"Are you sure it's wise to tell her, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome nodded at him.  
  
"Of course I am. She should know. Don't worry about it, Inuyasha. Sango, there's no easy way for me to tell you this......" Kagome began as Sango looked at her curiously.  
  
"What do you mean? What is it?" Sango asked.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, the reason I was so worried about you is due in fact to your currect condition. I didn't want anything to happen to you......or your unborn child." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Their was complete silence as Sango's face paled and she stared blankly back at the black haired hanyou, before she sank to her knees in shock.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sango muttered and paled even more when Kagome nodded.  
  
A second later a soft thud was heard, as Inuyasha snorted and closed his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Stupid monk." Inuyasha muttered as Kagome glanced over at him, a small smirk on her lips, before walking over to kneel down next to Sango.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Kagome asked as Sango slowly nodded.  
  
"I'll be fine. It's just that......a baby? But.....what about Naraku? How will I be able to protect my own child when I can't protect myself? Oh Gods, what about Miroku? I mean he always used to ask any woman he met that rediculous line of his, but......but now......my child will be born cursed as well? Oh Gods, Kagome. He wanted so badly to destroy Naraku before we had any children." Sango said softly.  
  
"It's alright, Sango. You'll see. We'll destory Naraku once and for all, and then when you're child is born it will be perfectly healthy. You'll see." Kagome said.  
  
"I only hope so, Kagome." Sango said weakly.  
  
"I must offer you my congratulations, Lady Sango, and why not think of it this way? Another important reason to destory Naraku once and for all? If not for the sake of your mate, or husband by your human standards, then for the sake of your child?" Kouga asked.  
  
"I too wish to give you my congratulations, milady." Sesshoumaru said with a bow of his head.  
  
"As do I. You shall make a fine mother." Kikyo said softly as she weakly leaned against her own make-shift walking stick as Sesshoumaru glanced at her briefly.  
  
"Are you sure you are alright, Miko? You do not expect that mere twig to support you, do you milady? It is a wonder it hasn't snapped yet." Sesshoumaru asked as Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"I'll manage, my Lord." Kikyo said weakly.  
  
"I see." Sesshoumaru said before walking over to where Miroku lay unconscious on the ground before picking up his staff, and bringing it over to Kikyo.  
  
"You should get more use out of this than the sleeping Monk, milady. It is stronger than your twig as well." Sesshoumaru said, as Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"I'll be fine." Kikyo said.  
  
"I repay all of my debts, Miko. And I owe you for saving Rin. Take it." Sesshoumaru said, offering the staff to Kikyo again, who hesitated, but accepted it once Kagome smiled and nodded at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it Kikyo. Miroku won't miss it." Kagome said with a smile as the older Miko nodded.  
  
"It's getting dark. We should settle and make camp. I'll hold first watch tonight." Inuyasha said, starting to walk away from the group, as the twins raced after him.  
  
"Lady Kagome, may I speak with you?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Of course you may." Kagome said, smiling as she watched Kikyo sit down infront of a tree, and close her eyes as she rested under it's thick braches overhead, Rin settling down next to her as the older Miko opened her eyes and smiled at the child, and made room for Rin to join her.  
  
"I wonder about your own......'condition'....if that's what it is called in your time, young Miko." Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome smiled as him.  
  
"I see. So you noticed then did you?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Until just now I had my doubts, but I suspected yes. Does your mate not know?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I think I've done a good job of hiding it from him. I don't want to him worry about me, or worse, try to send me home. And I hope that's not what you're aiming to do now, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.  
  
"Although that would be the wisest choice, I do not think you'd listen to me." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome shook her head.  
  
"No. For starters, I can defend myself now, and protect the twins. As for this new child, I can still manage to do the same, for a time. At least until I get further along. Which is why I too hope to destroy Naraku before then. But I also think it would be wise to keep it from Inuyasha. I fear he may only grow too over-protected if he knew, and absolutely refuse to allow me to go anywhere, let alone fight." Kagome said with a small chuckle.  
  
"Do you not think he has the right to act as such, my Lady?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome smiled.  
  
"You forget, Sesshoumaru, that I am from a time where we do things much differently than this era. I understand the way of tradtion and such, but I can not fight my own nature, which is to do things the way I grew up. You must understand." Kagome said as Seshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Indeed I do. But I wonder how long you can hide this from him?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Well, things are different than they were three years ago, Sesshoumaru. For starters, I already possess demon blood, being a hanyou, so I can hide it from him much better. And also, he's too wound up with the twins to notice. It won't be long until he does though I fear. But for the time being, I wish not to tell him." Kagome said, looking at the older demon expectantly.  
  
"I shall not tell him, if that's what you wish, Lady Kagome." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome smiled at him and nodded.  
  
"It is. Thank you. Sesshoumaru." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru shook his head as he looked over towards Kikyo and Rin.  
  
"If that's what you desire, I have no choice but to comply to your wishes. You are, after all my only brother's mate." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"That would be a very nice compliment if you didn't hold this grudge of yours against him, you know." Kagome said.  
  
"I do not. I may have dispised Inuyasha at one time-" Sesshoumaru began.  
  
"For something he had no control over, I might add." Kagome added as Sesshoumaru stiffened briefly then nodded.  
  
"Yes, you may speak the truth, but you failed to let me continue. As I was previously saying, I may have felt that way at one time, but no longer." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"You don't? You mean you-" Kagome began.  
  
"I no longer wish to kill him, if that's what you mean, milady." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you. It means a lot to me knowing that, Sesshoumaru. And since I know you do not wish for me to repeat it to Inuyasha, I won't. A deal then? I won't tell if you don't tell?" Kagome asked with a soft giggle as Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows.  
  
"A deal then, young Miko." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I do have one question though. About Kikyo?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru looked at her.  
  
"It's nothing really, I was just wondering why you're so.....I don't know.......you're almost......*nice*.....to her. I was wondering why. I thought you hated humans. But then again, you do travel with us, don't you? Your hanyou brother, me his mate, our pups, the monk, the exterminator, the kitsune, and now the wolf prince and the ressurected Miko. I was just wondering why. I mean, we are an odd group, aren't we?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"As to that, you know why I travel with you and your allies. To destroy Naraku. But as for the Miko, she's gain the affections of Rin, and even risked her own restored life for the child's." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"That doesn't exactly answer my question." Kagome said as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"But I can see that you yourself may still be.....undecided.....on the matter. So I shall leave you now. I thank you for your time, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said before turning to join her mate and pups as Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes after her.  
  
"Stupid humans." Sesshoumaru said, then shook his head as he turned and headed into the forest to perhaps catch a deer or such to roast. There would be a fire by the time he returned and Rin would be hungry when she and the Miko awoke.  
  
The Miko.  
  
Perhaps the Miko-hanyou was correct. He did have to think more about his recent actions in the past week.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. Agreement

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Mirai pales* MY SWORD! I can't believe those evil chibis stole my sword!  
  
*Lily chuckling* Sorry folks, he just finished reading a chapter of my DBZ story The Dare. So please forgive him.  
  
*Mirai hyperventilating* Those rotten little-! Aren't kids supposed to look up to their elders?! *flickering SSJ*  
  
*Lily* Would you calm down? It's just a story. No one's taken your beloved sword Mirai.  
  
*Mirai checking behind his back to make sure his sword is in it's sheath on his shoulder* Ah, good.  
  
*Lily shaking her head.* Saiyans!  
  
*Mirai looking at his mate with a wounded look on his face* But Lils, you know how much it means to me.  
  
*Lily sighing* Trust me I know! Now to the rest of my story huh? Disclaimer first. Lily, that's me, doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all. Oh and for those of you who are wondering, check out chapter 5. It'll explain about how Kagome is pregnant, cause I did have a reviewer who'd asked about that. Ok, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 15- " Agreement"  
  
by Lily  
"Lady Kikyo? May I speak with you?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyo turned to look over at the miko-turned hanyou, the moonlight reflecting off the lake before her onto her face as she nodded solemnly at the girl.  
  
"Well, I.....I wanted to thank you.....for you know, for your help the other day. You really saved us with that Miko shield. I was too far wounded myself to generate a powerful enough one.  
  
"The shield did not last very long though" Kikyo reminded her as Kagome looked down at the ground  
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, " Kagome said, before looking back up at the older Miko. " But it did help for a while, though."  
  
"A little maybe." Kikyo said with a nod.  
  
"That's my point. Listen, I wanted to ask you a question. You just seem to be a little......exausted maybe? Almost like you're tired?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That is because I am, girl." Kikyo said softly.  
  
"You already know my name, Kikyo." Kagome said.  
  
"As for your question, it's been over a week since I was nourished by the souls of the dead. And they are what keeps me in the world." Kikyo said.  
  
"I see. I mean, I already knew that, but I see what you mean. How come it's been so long? If it means keeping you.....alive, right?" Kagome asked as Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"It is wrong for me to continue to steal those souls. I will not do it any longer." Kikyo announced.  
  
"But won't you....?" Kagome began uncertainly as Kikyo's sorrow- filled eyes burrowed into Kagome's own.  
  
"I will. But that matters not to me. I have a few days left I believe. In that time, I'd like to destroy Naraku." Kikyo said.  
  
"Only a few days, though? And what makes you think we'll be able to find and destroy him before then, anyhow?" Kagome asked.  
  
"We must. That is all the time I have if you wish to destroy him with my help. If not, you'll have to find another way once I'm gone." Kikyo said.  
  
"What about Rin?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The young child that Lord Sesshoumaru has taken up in caring for?" Kikyo asked, before her face softened. "What about her?"  
  
"She cares for you. She's grown quite attached to you, I can tell. She looks up to you, like a mother-figure I dare say. You can't just...." Kagome began.  
  
"I have no choice in the matter, I'm afraid. I will not consume any more innocent souls for my own purposes." Kikyo said.  
  
"I see. Well then I have no choice." Kagome said as she reached into her pocket of her kimono skirt as Kikyo watched her with a mixture of suspicion and curiousity.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kikyo asked as Kagome extended her hand towards Kikyo, a small shard of the Shikon Jewel in her palm.  
  
"I do not understand." Kikyo began.  
  
"Take it. It will keep your strength up. Besides, we need all the help we can get when we're dealing with someone like Naraku." Kagome said as Kikyo nodded her head, and reluctantly took the jewel shard from Kagome.  
  
"Thank you." Kikyo said.  
  
"You deserve it. Just remember, you've earned my friendship. Don't betray it by attacking my family, understand? You will only live long enough to regret it if you do." Kagome warned.  
  
"Yes, it's only fair you warn me, I suppose. But please trust me on this, Kagome. Although I might harbor nothing but hatred for Inuyasha, I give you my word as a Miko that I shall not harm your children. I've even taken a liking to them, I dare say. They are rather adorable." Kikyo said with a soft smile.  
  
"Thank you, they are." Kagome said with a smile, before frowning softly to herself. "Though they can be quiet a handful sometimes. Especially when Kaori starts acting like his father."  
  
"Yes, I dread the thought of two of them." Kikyo said with a soft smile.  
  
"He's not so bad, you know. He never really was. He never betrayed you. On the contrary, he thought that you betrayed him. But it was Naraku." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes, I know this. But it does not change the way I feel. I know it is not fair of me to hate him so, especially for something he never did, but.....I can not help it." Kikyo said softly.  
  
"Kikyo.....I don't know what I can say to you that will change your mind about him. But I love him, with all my heart, and I don't want to lose him. And the twins are just starting to get to know him too. I.....just please.....please don't take him from us." Kagome said, looking down at her feet.  
  
"I see. He does mean a lot to you then? And it matters not that he is neither human nor demon?" Kikyo asked as Kagome shook her head with a soft smile.  
  
"Not at all. I love him. And it's as simple as that." Kagome said.  
  
"I see. Then maybe.....*I* never truely loved him as much as we both thought?" Kikyo asked a bit somberly.  
  
"Kikyo-" Kagome began.  
  
"I understand it now. Naraku was able to easily turn each of us against the other. Too easily. The same can never be said of you, correct? You'd never lose your trust in him, would you? You'd hold onto it, 'til the very end, would you not?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"I would." Kagome said as Kikyo nodded, smiling softly at the younger Miko.  
  
"Then that answers my question, does it not? I have no more reason to cling to my hatred." Kikyo said as Kagome looked at her confused.  
  
"You mean you-?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, exactly. I do know I will not harm him. Does that answer your question?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"It does. Thank you Kikyo. But what will you do now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I.....I don't know. But I won't stop until Naraku is dead, I assure you either way. But after that.....I'll have no reason to stay. No purpose. You will complete the jewel and I....." Kikyo began.  
  
"Do you want to return to your peace? Or do you perhaps wish for something more? Something that was stolen from you, fifty years ago? A chance at life maybe?" Kagome asked.  
  
"A second chance?" Kikyo asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Yes. It's only fair, isn't it? Inuyasha....he's happy, he really truely is. I can tell. He has the one thing I'm sure he's always felt he never would, a family of his own. And we all love him more than life itself. So what about you, Kikyo? Would you wish for a second chance? To finish what you wanted fifty years ago. To live your life free of the jewel? Isn't that your wish?" Kagome asked as Kikyo looked at her intently.  
  
"It was, a very long time ago. But things have changes since then. I have changed as well. It is impossible for me to even wish for such a thing anymore." Kikyo said.  
  
"It's not, really. I've been thinking about this for a while. Once the jewel is completed, I have no idea how to use it. Inuyasha no longer wishes to be a full demon. And I'm happy with my new self, so I wouldn't want to return to being human. You are the only one who can get some use out of it. We could use it, you know. To make you human again. You won't have to live off the souls of the dead any longer. And you'd still have your powers that you've always possessed as well. So.....what do you think?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why.....why would you want to do something like this......for me? I tried to kill you many times before." Kikyo said.  
  
Kagome frowned softly at the older Miko.  
  
"Yes, trust me, I remember. But......well...... the best part about being human, or even being half-human in my case, the best part is forgiveness. It is true that I shall never forget everything that has happened between the two of us, Kikyo, but I shall forgive you. If you so chose to remain on the side of good." Kagome said.  
  
"Good. Evil. They are just words." Kikyo said.  
  
"Yes, that may be true, but they represent something much greater. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, myself. We started our journey to gather the jewel shards and to put an end to Naraku's evil ways. But like always, innocent lives were caught in the middle. You, Kohaku, thousands of innocent villagers. *That's* the difference between good and evil. Evil will stop at nothing to obtain whatever it wants, while good protects the innocent and fights for what is right." Kagome said.  
  
"And you think you and the others.....?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"All I know for certain is that Naraku must be stopped. He's caused so much pain and suffering. He must be destroyed." Kagome said coldly.  
  
"I see. The demon blood in you thirsts for his blood. Is that what you truely want? You? A Miko yourself?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"It's not that simple, Kikyo. I am more than a Miko. I'm Kaori and Kaiya's mother, Inuyasha's mate, Sango and Miroku's closest friend, Sesshoumaru and Kouga's ally, and Rin's aunt, I suppose." Kagome added with a smile.  
  
"Then what am I?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"As long as you continue to fight with us against Naraku, Kikyo, you are my friend and ally." Kagome said with a smile as Kikyo nodded.  
  
"I see." Kikyo said, before nodding her head and smiling softly at Kagome.  
  
"We should be getting back. Inuyasha's probably worried about us." Kagome said.  
  
"Knowning him, he probably suspects that I'd be attacking you again. He really should learn to trust more, shouldn't he?" Kikyo asked.  
  
"Tell me about it." Kagome said with a chuckle as she and Kikyo headed back towards camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	16. Discovery

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily giggling* Ah. You know what? Inuyasha is so cute!  
  
*Mirai narrowing his eyes at his mate* *Cute?!*  
  
*Lily sweatdropping* I didn't mean it like that, Mirai sweatheart. *muttering under her breath* Even though he really is.  
  
*Mirai frowning* What did you just say?  
  
*Lily shaking her head.* I didn't say anything. *looking at the readers* Anyway, I just finished watching a new Yasha episode. *IT* was so cute. Inuyasha and Kouga. Gotta love dem wacky demons and their name calling.  
  
*Inuyasha clone pops in* WACKY NAME CALLING?! THAT MANGY WOLF CALLED ME A MUTT, YOU STUPID WENCH!  
  
*Mirai turning SSJ4* Wench?! No one insults *MY* mate and lives, you mongrel.  
  
*Lily sighing* Boys! Boys! Enough! Mirai, calm down, and Inuyasha, you too. Honestly you two are so alike it scares me sometimes.  
  
*Mirai and Inuyasha gap on in shock* WHAT?!  
  
*Lily chuckling* Anyway, I have a story to update and a chapter to write. You too had better behave or you'll *both* be sorry.  
  
*Inuyasha snorting* Keh! Who'd be afraid of a worthless wench like you?  
  
*Mirai powering up*  
  
*Lily* Relax, Mirai. I'm a big girl, I can handle this myself. Inuyasha? SIT!  
  
"Inuyasha crashes head-first into the ground, muttering curses through the dirt in his mouth as Mirai sweatdrops at his mate*  
  
*Lily smiling sweetly at her mate* See? Now to the rest of my story. Disclaimer first. Lily, that's me, doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all. Oh and for those of you who are wondering, check out chapter 5. It'll explain about how Kagome is pregnant, cause I did have a reviewer who'd asked about that. Ok, on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 16- " Discovery"  
  
by Lily  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Inuyasha cried as Sango rushed off suddenly towards some nearby brush, Kagome following after her friend, glaring at her mate as she looked at him.  
  
"What do you expect, Inuyasha? She's pregnant, remember? You can be so insensitive sometimes!" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha opened his mouth in surprise.  
  
"Insensitive? This is the seventh time in the last *hour* that we've had to stop, woman!" Inuyasha shot back.  
  
Miroku smacked him with his staff.  
  
"What'd you do that for, monk?!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"You were asking for it." Miroku stated as Inuyasha clenched and inclenched his fists.  
  
"Why you-" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Inuyasha. Enough. The human girl is with pup. I'd expect you'd show your own mate a bit more leanancy if it was her instead of the exterminator in the brush there." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and whipping his head to look in the opposite direction.  
  
"I'm fine, really." Sango said weakly, finally coming out of the brush, and wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as Kagome smiled at her.  
  
"It'll pass. It may take a week, but it will. You'll see." Kagome said with a smile as Sango nodded.  
  
"I hope so, Kagome. After all, I've never, well, I just don't really know what to expect. But I'm thankful that I have you here with me now to help me, Kagome. Thank you." Sango said as Kagome nodded.  
  
"Don't mention it, Sango. But a bit of advice, when the time does come, make sure Miroku is there with you for *support*." Kagome said, smirking slightly at the pale faced monk.  
  
"I'll do that, Kagome, you can count on it." Sango said.  
  
"I'm beginning to think the Lady Kagome wouldn't mind seeing me dead, Inuyasha." Miroku said a bit weakly as Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the monk.  
  
"I'd be more worried about your own woman when the times comes, monk. I think it'll be her you'll be fearful of more than my own mate." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku gulped.  
  
"Anyway, I think we'd better keep moving, as long as Sango is ok now? Besides, I sense a jewel shard." Kagome said.  
  
"What? Where?" Inuyasha asked suddenly looking around as Kagome pointed to the north.  
  
"It's pretty close, just up there. But......wait a minute, it's moving." Kagome said, frowning slightly.  
  
"What do you mean, Lady Kagome?" Kouga asked.  
  
"She is right. I sense it as well. It's heading in our direction......no......it's to our left." Kikyo stated, turning to the left and drawing her bow and arrow.  
  
"It's coming towards up really fast too. Everyone, be ready." Kagome said as Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetseiga and stepped infront of her.  
  
"I want you to go hide, Kagome, and take the pups and Rin with you." Inuyasha said as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is not Naraku, it's just some other demon with a jewel shard. I can handle it. Besides, you may need me. Sango can watch the pups and Rin. They'll be fine." Kagome said.  
  
"Do as your mate wishes, milady." Sesshoumaru suddenly said, as both Inuyasha and Kagome stared at the older demon in shock, Inuyasha snapping out of it first.  
  
"Go, koi, now. Or I'll make you myself." Inuyasha said as Kagome looked at her mate bewildered.  
  
"Make me? Inuyasha-" Kagome started a bit irrated before Inuyasha growled, turned around and seized her gently by the upper arm and pulled her towards him until her face was even with his as he looked intently into her eyes.  
  
"I'll only ask you nicely once, Kagome. Go, now. And don't make me ask you a second time." Inuyasha said as Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't know what's gotten into you all of a sudden, but-" Kagome was cut off as a huge snake demon suddenly tore into the clearing.  
  
"Damn it all to hell!" Inuyasha snarled as he looked at the demon that was already being attacked by Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Kikyo. He turned back to snarl at his mate.  
  
"Are you going to leave, or do I have to make you, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again as Kagome opened her mouth to snap at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're crazy if you think I'm going to just let you take on this overgrown worm by yourself and possibly get hurt! I'm not moving!" Kagome said as Kaori and Kaiya looked back and forth between their parent, wondering what was going on.  
  
"I thought as much. Damn mate. You're so stubborn!" Inuyasha said, before sheathing his sword as Kagome looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing? You need the Tetseiga, Inuyasha!" Kagome said as Inuyasha ignored her and instead turned to look towards where the others were engaging the snake demon.  
  
"Miroku, one of you is going to keep an eye on Sango and Rin. I'll be right back!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome's jaw dropped in shock.  
  
"Be sure to hurry, if you *don't* mind, Inuyasha." Miroku called back, and tried to strike the snake in the head with his staff again, before being knocked a few feet back by the large scaly tail.  
  
"Be right back?! Where the hell do you think you're going at a time like this, Inuyasha?!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha turned back to her, narrowing his eyes in concentration for a moment as he looked at her carefully, before nodding to himself, and picking her up bridal style before she could stop him, and looked down at the pups.  
  
"Follow me, you two. And I want you both to try your best to keep up with me, understand?" Inuyasha asked as the twins nodded at their father.  
  
"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down this instant! I'll say 'it' I swear I will!" Kagome threatened as she struggled to free herself from her mate as he looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You wouldn't, you'd follow with me, koi. Just hold on." Inuyasha said, and he was instantly dashing away with the angry Kagome in his arm, the pups trying their best to keep up. Inuyasha continued running, clutching Kagome protectly to his chest as he ran, looking briefly over his shoulder ever few moments to make sure the pups were still with them, and slowing his pace a bit when he noticed they were lagging only a bit.  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha finally slowed to a stop and set Kagome on her feet, and was rewarded with a rather strong shove as she glared at him furiously.  
  
"What the hell was *that* for?! How dare you! I thought I told you that being my mate doesn't give you the right to do whatever the hell you please, when you please Inuyasha!" Kagome snarled at him.  
  
"And *I* told *you* I wasn't going to let anything happen to you! Or the pups! Any of them!" Inuyasha snarled at his mate.  
  
"Kaori and Kaiya are fine!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha snarled at her as he stepped forward and pressed his palm to her abdomen and growled at her as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"And what of the pup you're carrying?! Would you risk harm to it as well, you foolish girl?!" Inuyasha asked as Kagome's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"But how-?" Kagome asked stunned as Inuyasha dropped his hand, and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her towards him slowly, his eyes softening as he stroked the back of her head with his hand, Kaori and Kaiya looking on in confusion.  
  
"I've known for a while, koi. You really thought you could keep it from me?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome looked at her mate in confusion.  
  
"But last time......with the twins, you never noticed. And you didn't say anything this time, until now." Kagome said in confusion.  
  
"Actually, I knew there was something odd with your scent last time, but I didn't know exactly what at the time. At least until Sesshoumaru informed me-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"But you said you fainted when he told you." Kagome said.  
  
"Out of shock. I knew there was something odd, and when he told me exactly what it was, I guessed it had been what I had already smelled. I fainted because the idea of *me* being a father overwhelmed me at the time." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But how could you have known now? I don't understand it. You didn't say anything about it to me." Kagome said.  
  
"I saw you and Sesshoumaru talking. He smelled it once after all, didn't he? He put my suspicions to rest, basically." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow playfully at her.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, koi. I don't recall you taking me aside to share this bit of news with me, either." Inuyasha said with a smirk as Kagome blushed, before she narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I thought you'd start acting like this, completely overprotective of me, and unrational." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha sighed deeply as he closed his eyes, before opening them and staring intently into his mate's.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me. I'm your mate. And I don't want anything happening you or our family. I *know* you can handle yourself, but I still worry. I have that right as your mate and father of our pups. I know I tend to overdo it sometimes-" Inuyasha began as Kagome raised her eyebrow at him.  
  
"Sometimes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"*But* the reason I do is because I care so much for you. Can you at least promise me you'll be more careful, of yourself and the pups? *Especially* now that you're pregnant again? For me, koi?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You're not going to make me go back to my time?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"You're right. I don't have the right to tell you what to do. So no, but I want you to watch yourself, at *all* times. Naraku will eventually figure out you're with child and be after you and the pups, now more than ever. It's even more dangerous than before, but we still need you if we're going to destroy him once and for all." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What about Kikyo? I mean, not that I'm not thrilled that you're agreeing to let me stay, but with her fighting *with* us now, you could use her to locate the jewels, right?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha frowned at her.  
  
"First of all, if it wasn't for *you* she may not even be fighting with us. Second of all, I've been away from you for three long years, I don't plan to make it any longer. And besides, I still have a lot I want to teach the twins. And lastly," Inuyasha said, placing his hand on her stomach again "Unlike last time, I intent to be there throughout your pregancy and for the birth." Inuyasha said as Kagome smirked at him.  
  
"I don't know. Twenty hours of labor last time? What if it's longer this time? I do plan on sharing every *bit* of my pain with *you* when the time comes. Are you sure you can last?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me, koi. I can handle just about anything you throw at me." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"We'll see, Inuyasha. You may be eating those words several months from now though. Don't say I didn't warn you. But what about the others? Didn't you say you would return?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They can handle the snake demon for now. Now that I think about it, I don't want you leaving my side under any circumstances, from now on. Unless I ask Sesshoumaru to protect you for me, ok? Promise me, koi." Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed in playful frustration before smiling at her mate and nodding.  
  
"I promise, Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
  
"Mama? Daddy? What are you talking about?" Kaori asked, looking up at his parents curiously as Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged a look, before Kagome squatted down to eye-level with her pups.  
  
"Well, sweetheart. Mommy and Daddy were talking because Daddy was just worried about Mommy and the two of you, that's all." Kagome said.  
  
"But why, Mama?" Kaiya asked as Kagome smiled at Inuyasha before looking down at her daughter again.  
  
"Well, because Mommy's going to have another baby, and Daddy didn't want anything bad to happen to us." Kagome said.  
  
"What does that mean.....?" Kaori asked, looking at his father.  
  
"It means, that you two are going to have a new baby brother or sister soon, and as its older siblings, you'll have to look out for it and protect it when you grow older." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Really?" Kaiya asked her mother as Kagome smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yay!" The twins cried, before hugging their mother around her waist, since she was still squatting down so low to them, and nearly knocked her over as Inuyasha swiftly reached down and caught her before she toppled over, and gently detached the twins, scowling softly at them as he did so.  
  
"*And* it also mean you'll have to be more careful around your mother until she has the pup." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why?" Kaori asked as Kagome smiled down at her son.  
  
"You may accidently hurt the pup, sweetie." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Mama. We didn't mean to." Kaori began as Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"I know, pumpkin. You'll just both have to be more careful, that's all." Kagome said before looking over at Inuyasha.  
  
"So what will we do now? We can't really just wait for them, can we? They may need you, Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha stood quietly, thinking to himself for a few moments, before looking at Kagome.  
  
"We'll go back, but I still don't want you fighting. Can you just stay as far away from the battle as possible?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
"If that's what you want, then yes." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Good." Inuyasha said, and immediately the four headed back to the clearing, with Inuyasha and Kagome both carrying one of the twins.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* Ah ha! I hope you all appreciate that REALLY LONG chapter I wrote for you. Ja ne. 


	17. Heart of a Hanyou

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily giggling* He's so kawaii! How can he be so kawaii?  
  
*Inuyasha clone grumbling from the back as he leans against the wall* Will you quit your jabbering and get to your stupid story already wench?  
  
*Lily narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha* Excuse me? I think you'd better show me a little more respect than that, dog-face.  
  
*Inuyasha gasping then snarling angrily* What did you just call me wench?!  
  
*Lily flickering SSJ* Watch it mutt! You forget who feeds you! *looking at the readers* Hello everyone. Please ignore Yasha over there. He's a little grouchy. As you can probably see, Mirai isn't with me right now. I don't know what's going on with him. He's been acting weirdly lately. It's starting to worry me too.  
  
*Inuyasha snorting* Keh! That pathetic excuse for a fighter? Forget about that.....that.....that purple haired pansy. Feh! Besides, he calls himself a swordfighter? With that pathetic pig-sticker on his back! Keh! I could snap it in two!  
  
*Lily turning SSJ4* FIRST of all, YASHA, that so called purple haired pansy is my MATE and you insult him one more time and I'll have you FIXED!  
  
*Inuyasha pales* WHAT?! You're crazier than that blasted shard detector!  
  
*Lily narrowing her eyes* Oh really? *calling sweetly* Ooooh Kaaaagooooooomeeeeeeeee!  
  
*Inuyasha pales* You didn't. You wouldn't.  
  
*Lily smirking as she nods* You'd better believe it buddy. And I've got a little surprise for you too. Don't know why I bother sometimes either. If only to just get you off my back.  
  
*Inuyasha looking around nervously*  
  
*Kagome stomps out into the clearing* A SHARD DETECTOR, AM I?! AND A *CRAZY* ONE AT THAT?!  
  
*Inuyasha's jaw drops* Ka-Ka-gome?!  
  
*Lily smiling sweetly at Inuyasha* Oh, so you like the Kagome from my story, do you? I thought you would. *snickering as Inuyasha blushes*  
  
*Inuyasha* SHE'S A *HANYOU?!* Since *when?!*  
  
*Lily smiling sweetly* Since she gave birth to the twins.  
  
*Inuyasha pales then slumps his shoulders* She's mated? To who?! *getting angry* IT'S THAT MANGY WOLF ISN'T IT?! I'LL RIP HIS ARMS OFF AND BEAT HIM WITH THEM!  
  
*Hanyou Kagome sweatdrops*  
  
*Lily sighing* Inuyasha, you baka. She's *YOUR* mate, not Kouga's, not Fluffy's, not anyone's. Geesh. Try to do a demi dog demon a favor......  
  
*Inuyasha blinks*  
  
*Lily* You can say thank you later. Now to the rest of my story. Disclaimer first. Lily, that's me, doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all. Oh and for those of you who are wondering, check out chapter 5. It'll explain about how Kagome is pregnant, cause I did have a reviewer who'd asked about that.  
  
*Inuyasha looking at the hanyou Kagome with a pale face* WHAT?! *eyes roll to the back of his head and he blacks out, falling backwards on his backside.*  
  
*Kagome sweatdrops*  
  
*Lily sweatdrops* Um.....ok then......on to the story? Heh heh. He's all yours Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 17- " The Heart of a Hanyou"  
  
by Lily  
Inuyasha growled in frustration as he saw the others still battling with the snake demon. He set Kaori down on the grass infront of his mother and sister, before looking up at Kagome.  
  
"Remember your promise, Koi. I'll be right back." Inuyasha said, before turning and dashing over to join the others.  
  
"Be careful." Kagome breathed silently, before reaching down and taking the twins' hands and leading them to the edge of the forest, and looked down as both of the twins seriously.  
  
"Daddy has to help fight the big snake creature, ok? So Mommy needs you two to climb onto her back and hold on as tightly as you both can, understood?" Kagome asked as the twins looked up at their mother confused.  
  
"But why Mama?" Kaori asked as Kagome looked up into the thick branches of the tree overhead.  
  
"I'm going to take you both into the tree up here with me. We have to make sure to stay out of the way, but to make sure we're in hiding too, understand. Now do as I say, both of you. Please." Kagome said.  
  
Reluctantly, the twins climbed onto their mother's back, clinging tightly to her as she started to climb slowly and carefully up into the tree. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was pregnant, she would have just jumped into the branches one at a time, until she reached the top, but just as she had promised Inuyasha, she wanted to be careful.  
  
"How long will we have to wait, Mama?" Kaiya asked once they finally reached high enough for Kagome's liking. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I'm not sure, sweetie. We'll just have to-" Kagome began.  
  
"Iron Reaver Soul STEALER!" Inuyasha's voice cried loudly, followed by a loud thud, as Kagome tried to see what was happening through the leaves, but growled in frustration when she was unable to do so.  
  
A few moments later, Inuyasha's voice could be heard again.  
  
"Oi! Kagome! Where are you?!" Inuyasha cried, his voice edging on panic.  
  
"We're fine. Hold on, I'm coming down." Kagome said, gesturing to the twins to climb onto her back once more.  
  
"What the hell?! You were in a tree?! What if you have fallen, Kagome?! Then what? What about the twins? What about you?! What about the unborn pup?!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga exchanged a look as Miroku and Sango stared at Kagome in shock, before Sango finally realized that her jaw had been hanging open. With a blush she closed it just before she ran over to Kagome and hugged her best friend.  
  
"Is it true? You mean we're going to be pregnant together? Oh this is wonderful!" Sango cried happily as she grabbed Kagome's hands and shook both their hands up and down in excitement as Kagome laughed along with her friend.  
  
Miroku chuckled as he walked over to Inuyasha and clamped a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Don't waste much time do you, my friend?" Miroku asked with a chuckle as Inuyasha face-faulted and gaped at the monk, a blush racing across his cheeks.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" Inuyasha cried as Kagome blushed too, laughing nervously.  
  
"You have my congratulations, of course, Inuyasha. But Lady Kagome's only been back for such a short period of time. I wonder if maybe you're maybe not a inu hanyou, but maybe a usa* hanyou instead?" Miroku asked with a chuckle as Inuyasha turned scarlet. (*see side note at bottom)  
  
"Why you-!" Inuyasha snarled as he tried to lunge for Miroku, who chuckled as he dodged, and side stepped carefully out of the hanyou's path.  
  
"Inuyasha, leave him alone. He was only kidding." Kagome said, chuckling nervously as Inuyasha crossed his arms, growling to himself as he closed his eyes and leaned against the trunk of the tree behind him.  
  
"So it's true." Kouga said, studying Kagome, as Inuyasha opened one eye to watch Kouga as Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He told you?" Kagome asked as Kouga shook his head.  
  
"He didn't need too. I, unlike the half-breed over there, can tell on my own. Full blooded demon, remember?" Kouga said as Inuyasha growled loudly at the wolf.  
  
Kagome laughed nervously as she stepped inbetween the two, holding up both arms as she looked between the both of them.  
  
"Kouga, Inuyasha knew himself too. But we can all argue about this later. Come on, Inuyasha defeated the snake demon, right? So let's get it's shard." Kagome said, starting to walk away.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga continued glaring and growling at each other, before Kagome sighed loudly and solved everyone's problems by 'sitting' Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
The sun hung very low in the sky, just grazing the horizon, as Kagome walked away from the warmth and light of the campfire in search of her mate in the heights of the trees. Finally, she spotted the familar red kimono in a nearby tree a few feet from the camp.  
  
"Inuyasha? Are you alright? Is there something wrong? Something seems to have bothering you all afternoon." Kagome said as Inuyasha studied the female hanyou beneath the tree, peering up at him.  
  
"That's 'cause there is, Koi." Inuyasha said, turning his head away. He frowned as he suddenly heard Kagome start to climb the tree, and whipped his head back down.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome sighed deeply.  
  
"What's it look like? There's something bothering my mate, so I'm coming up. I have a right to know what's bothering you." Kagome said as Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Don't. I'll come down." Inuyasha said, then suddenly jumped from the tree, landing quietly on the grass below, and startling Kagome, who started to fall backwards until Inuyasha caught her.  
  
"Warn me the next time you're gonna do that!" Kagome snapped as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her in concentration, ignoring her outburst.  
  
"When is your human night?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, as Kagome looked at him surprised.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha sighed impatiently.  
  
"You're human night. You're a hanyou now, like me right? So, you must have a human night too. When is it?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome thought for a moment, before looking at her mate confused.  
  
"It's the new moon." Kagome said as Inuyasha nodded his head to himself.  
  
"I thought as much. The twins too? It's the same?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome slowly nodded, still not understand where he was going with all this.  
  
Suddenly, he cursed swiftly to himself.  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The new moon. It's tomorrow night." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Then that means......" Kagome began as Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Not only will I be human," Inuyasha said, making a face, "but so will you and the twins." Inuyasha said.  
  
"What's the problem? So? We happen to have the same human night. I don't understand." Kagome said as Inuyasha growled in frustration.  
  
"It means that I won't be able to protect you, since I'll be a pathetic human for the night. And there's no way you'll be able to keep yourself and the twins safe either. And now with this other pup on the way.....maybe you should think about going back to your time." Inuyasha suggested as Kagome started to growl at him again.  
  
"Inuyasha-" Kagome began as Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Only for the night, Koi. I want you and the pups, *all* of them, to be safe. And the safest place for you, and our *human* whelps will be your time. Just until sunrise, Koi. Then I'll come and get you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wait a minute. What about you? I can't leave you here. And what about Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"They're not my concern, Kagome. You and the pups are." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, they're our friends. Besides, I'm not gonna leave Sango, especially when she's pregnant too. She's nervous, and that's not healthy for the child. And besides, we have other allies now, remember? Or did you convieniently forget about them?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow as Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Of course I didn't wench-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"Inuyasha-" Kagome warned, growling low in her throat as Inuyasha sighed in impatience.  
  
"Fine. You know I didn't forget about the others, *Kagome*, but like I said, it's still too dangerous for the four of us to be human. Besides, Kouga and Kikyo don't know about my human night and I'd like to keep it like that." Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't worry about it, would you? Kouga may not be your best friend, and Kami knows he never will be, but he's a friend, and a *trusted* one at that. Don't worry about him. As for Kikyo, she's fine too. I've already talked to her. Besides, you forget that even if I *do* lose my hanyou powers for the night, I still retain my Miko abilities. I'll still be able to keep myself and the pups safe. Which is why I'm not leaving!" Kagome said, turning and starting to walk away as Inuyasha stared after her dumbfounded.  
  
"Why are you so stubborn?!" Inuyasha called after her as Kagome looked over her shoulder at him.  
  
"I blame you." Kagome said, walking away as Inuyasha stared after his mate in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Side note, Usa is the sorted word meaning Rabbit in japanese. Um...work with me on this ok? So basically, if you got the joke, Miroku asked is maybe Inuyasha was part rabbit demon instead of part dog demon. Ja ne. 


	18. The Tirge Youkai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily grumbling* They went back to the old episodes! Bah! Well, the good news is I started taping them, got the very first episode on the beggining of one of the tapes and I'm now recording them ALL! BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
  
*Inuyasha stares at Lily a bit frightened* You're obsessed, aren't you, you're crazy!  
  
*Lily narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha* I'm not obsessed. Just because I adore you soo much.....  
  
*Inuyasha sweatdropping and taking a step backwards* Where is that blasted hanyou-kagome when I *really* need her?  
  
*Lily smirking* Ah, so you two are getting along quiet well then, are you? I'm pleased to hear it.  
  
*Inuyasha snorting* Keh! That's none of your business wench. *blushing slightly*  
  
*Lily turning SSJ4* FIRST of all, DON'T CALL ME WENCH! Second of all, that threat about having you fixed is still hanging in the air, so don't tempt me, or it won't be a threat, it'll be a promise!  
  
*Inuyasha pales*  
  
*Lily smiling* Now that that's settled. I can start the disclaimer then go on to the next chapter.  
  
*Lily* Now the disclaimer. Lily, that's me, doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all. Oh and for those of you who are wondering, check out chapter 5. It'll explain about how Kagome is pregnant, cause I did have a reviewer who'd asked about that.  
  
*Inuyasha sweatdrops, then grumbles under his breath* And where was I when this all happened, I'd like to know.  
  
*Lily chuckling nervously* Moving on, the next chapter. Enjoy folks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 18- " The Tirge Youkai "  
Kagome smiled to herself as she watched the twins and Rin running around, playing tag. Sesshoumaru watched Rin carefully, his face a mask of emotions, but Kagome knew he honestly worried about and cared for the child. She turned to look at Kikyo, who was also silently watching the kids. She smiled to herself as a thought suddenly hit her.  
  
Sesshoumaru was like a father to Rin. And Rin lately had been treating Kikyo like a mother-figure. Kagome smiled to herself at the thought of Sesshoumaru and Kikyo.....together. After all, stranger things have happened in the last three years, right?  
  
"HENTAI!"  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Kagome and everyone else turned to look in surprise at Sango and Miroku. Miroku was eyeing Sango very confused, as she was glaring at him, holding up her boomerang in a threating way infront of her husband.  
  
"Sango? What was *that* for?!" Miroku asked in disbelief as Sango glared at him.  
  
"You know perfectly well what that was for, you baka! You pervert!" Sango cried.  
  
"Uh.....Sango, what's the matter? What happened?" Kagome asked cautiously.  
  
"HE WAS GROPING MY STOMACH!!" Sango cried.  
  
Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga sweatdropped, as Miroku sighed softly, a slight blush across his cheeks, but said nothing.  
  
"Wait a minute. Miroku, I don't get it. You've basically behaved for the past three years, right? So....what changed?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha studied the monk carefully, before raising an eyebrow at him, before chuckling to himself and looking at his own mate.  
  
"You can't blame the monk, Koi. She's carrying his child, isn't she?" Inuyasha asked as Sango and Kagome blushed in realization, Sango looking uncertainly at Miroku.  
  
"Is that- where you.....?" Sango began as Miroku smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you, my lady, but I couldn't help myself." Miroku said as Sango blushed.  
  
"I didn't know- I mean, it's fine, Miroku, I just thought, oh forget it." Sango said with a laugh.  
  
Miroku smiled at her, before turning to look at the silver-haired hanyou before him curiously.  
  
"Inuyasha? I was just wondering what you plan to do tonight. Tonight is your-" Miroku began before Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"I *KNOW* WHAT TONIGHT IS, MONK!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha! There's no need to be so rude to Miroku! We talked about this last night remember? And what did I tell you?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha growled lowly at her.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha said, as Kagome smiled at him, before turning to look directly at Kouga and Kikyo.  
  
"Kouga, Kikyo, tonight it the new moon. Miroku, Sango, Shippou and I already know what it means to Inuyasha, in fact we've know for years, and as Sesshoumaru and Rin have been traveling with us for the past few years, they know as well." Kagome began.  
  
"I don't understand, Lady Kagome." Kouga said as Inuyasha growled to himself in frustration. All these people, allies and old enemies alike, were going to know his secret. Hell, most out of the group already did Inuyasha though angrily.  
  
"From sunset to sunrise, on the date of each new moon, my hanyou brother reverts to his human side." Sesshoumaru explained as Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"Human side?" Kikyo asked curiously.  
  
"What he means, is that, well, we've all seen what happens when Inuyasha gets angry, I mean *really* angry, and he transforms into a full youkai. Well, on the nights of the new moon, he temporarily becomes completely human." Kagome explained.  
  
"Completely human? You never told me this fifty years ago, Inuyasha." Kikyo said.  
  
"A human? A worthless, weakling human? Heh! This is rich!" Kouga laughed, as Inuyasha snarled at the wolf youkai, and started to lunge for him when Kagome interupted.  
  
"Kouga! You forget that *I* myself used to be a human! And that *I* too, like Inuyasha, *my mate*, happen to be a hanyou, and I too, have a human night! Which is also on the new moon!" Kagome said crossly, glaring slightly at the surprised Kouga.  
  
"I see. But why tell us this?" Kikyo asked curiously.  
  
"Well, like Miroku was starting to say, tonight is the new moon, which means that not only will he be human, but so will the twins and myself. Inuyasha and I were talking about it last night. We wants the twins and I to return to my time for the night, but I told him no. We have to figure out what we're going to do before sunset then." Kagome said.  
  
"Which is only in a few hours Miko." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome nodded.  
  
"I know. Inuyasha didn't even want to tell Kouga and Kikyo, but well, I told him there was no reason not too. They are our allies now. And that means all the help we can get. " Kagome said, looking at the two in question.  
  
"I see. So then what is your suggestion, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome said, sitting down in frustration.  
  
"Maybe I may be of some service to my Lord and Lady." Myoga said, suddenly jumping unto Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Oi. When did you get here, bug?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Just now, milord. I heard that your mate had returned. And I can see tis true. And with pups, as well? My congratulations, milord." Myoga said.  
  
"Keh! Get to your point, flea!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"I take it that tonight is your family's 'human' night, and this being said, I expect that you are concerned for their safety." Myoga said as Inuyasha growled at the flea demon in annoyance.  
  
"You think?!" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.  
  
"What is it that you suggest, retainer?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Just that, actually, Lord Sesshoumaru. As you know, I myself served as a retainer for your father, just as I serve Lord Inuyasha." Myoga began as Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Is that what you call it? You stick around long enough to tell us bits of information, and high tail it outta here if there's the slightest bit of danger." Inuyasha said.  
  
"My Lord, I.....if perhaps I were only bigger, I could be of some assistance to you in battle, but I can not. I...." Myoga began as Inuyasha snorted at him.  
  
"Whatever bug, just get to what you were saying. I've never needed your help in battle before anyway." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Precisely, milord. You're strong enough without the need for me, like your father was and your older brother is. Kiara, as Lady Sango's retainer, is able to protect and aide her, by transforming into her large state, as we all know." Myoga said.  
  
"What is your point, bug? You're starting to annoy me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha! Give Myoga the chance to speak!" Kagome said annoyed.  
  
"My thanks, milady. As I was saying, I was thinking that perhaps the time has come for your mate and pups to have retainers of their own, milord. You can not be expected to be there to protect them all the time. And if it's true that your mate is in whelp once more, than you'll need powerful retainers to be able to protect both her and your pups." Myoga said.  
  
"That's the best idea you've had since I've know you, bug. So.....what kind of retainers are we talking about here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"They are a kind of Neco, of the Tirge family." Myoga said as Inuyasha growled at him.  
  
"Hell no! No cats, Myoga!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"But milord, you didn't let me finish. This particular youkai has had a tradition of serving the Inu youkai line of lords of your lands." Myoga began.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Are you refering to the youkai that served my hanyou's brother's late mother, flea?" Sesshoumaru asked as Inuyasha looked at his other brother in confusion.  
  
"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Inutaisho's first mate, your own mother, was also a Inu demon of noble birth, and therefore, did not need the protection of a Tirge youkai. When your mother, rest her soul, passed on during birth, Lord Inutaisho knew that you too would be able to fend for yourself when you grew older, Lord Sesshoumaru. And until that time, a temporary Tirge youkai was assigned to protect and look after you. You where still a young pup, about four years in age, when Lord Inutaisho took the human princess as his second mate. Inuyasha's human mother. And milord, knowing full well what life was instore for his human mate and their hanyou pup, sent for a more permanent Tirge to serve the Lady." Myoga explained.  
  
"I never knew of this." Inuyasha said softly as Myoga nodded.  
  
"Actually, milord, you were too young yourself to remember of the Tirge that protected both yourself and your mother. Alas, I was hoping to call upon her again, as I know she was very fond of yourself and your late mother, but I've recently learned that she's passed on." Myoga said.  
  
"I faintly recall a youkai that was constantly within the perimeter of the castle, flea. Is that the Tirge youkai you refer to?" Sesshoumaru asked curiously as the flea demon nodded.  
  
"Hai milord. I was hoping to ask her if she'd be willing to serve Lady Kagome and her pups." Myoga said.  
  
"I see. It is a good suggestion, Myoga, but what will you do now?" Miroku asked as Myoga sighed softly.  
  
"I shall see if I can not find another Tirge youkai willing to serve the Lady and pups. With any luck, I believe I shall be able to find a few." Myoga said.  
  
"A few? You mean more than one?" Kagome asked as Myoga nodded.  
  
"Hai, milady. You are in whelp, therefore, you yourself shall need your own Tirge, that shall be passed on to your unborn pup. As for the twins, they too shall need their own Tirge's. There is a certain family of such youkai that have been rumored to be living not to far from the Western Castle. I shall leave immediately to seek them out." Myoga said, jumping down from Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
"Just be quick about it flea. I doubt you'll be able to return before sunrise tomorrow, since the Western border is so far from here, and tonight is the night we may need them most. It would have been nice if you could have brought us this information *sooner* bug!" Inuyasha growled impatiently.  
  
"I am truely sorry, milord. I rushed to Lady Kaede's village when I had heard that Lady Kagome had returned, but when I arrived, the elder Miko informed me that your pack had already left." Myoga said.  
  
"Keh! Whatever flea. Just hurry up and go get those Tigre youkai or whatever they're called." Inuyasha grumbled impatiently.  
  
"They are called, Tirge, milord." Myoga corrected him.  
  
"Whatever, just go already." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I shall try to return as quickly as possible, my Lord and Lady." Myoga said, before dashing off into the forest and disappearing from sight.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms in impatience and snorted.  
  
"Neco youkai. Keh!" Inuyasha grumbled.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused.  
  
"Neco are a type of cat youkai, Lady Kagome. Which is why I believe Inuyasha is against having them travel with us." Miroku explained as Kagome nodded.  
  
"I see. I should have known. It's just nature for a dog not to like a cat, I suppose. Well, not always." Kagome said, smiling down at Kiara and petting the little fire cat between the ears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	19. The New Moon

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily smiling* Even though they're still doing the old episodes, it's so cool to watch them all at once! Inuyasha is just the coolest!  
  
*Inuyasha smirks* You're just now realizing this?  
  
*Lily narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha* I'd watch it if I were you, dog- boy. You're starting to sound like my Saiyan father-in-law.  
  
*Inuyasha growling* Don't insult me!  
  
*Lily frowning* I'll have you know my Veggie-papa is a terrific fighter, even better than yourself!  
  
*Inuyasha snorting* Keh! Yeah right! Maybe in his dreams.  
  
*Lily turning SSJ4* WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND INSULTING MY FAMILY?! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING?!  
  
*Inuyasha sweatdrops and face pales*  
  
*Lily sighing deeply* See what you made me do? And I don't like loosing my temper!  
  
*Lily* I'm going to do the disclaimer before Inuyasha says something stupid again and I lose my temper again. Last thing I need is another lawsuit.  
  
*Inuyasha* HEY!  
  
*Lily* Lily, that's me, doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all. Not one. Nope. Enjoy the chapter, folks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 19- " The New Moon "  
  
By Lily:  
Inuyasha growled softly to himself as he stood on a small hill, watching the evening sun start it's final decent into the western horizon. The last golden rays reaching out across the land, raking slowly backwards until the sky began to dim and grow slowly darker.  
  
"Not much longer now." Inuyasha grumbled, crossing his arms as he glared at the sun, as if angry with it for daring to set.  
  
"Inuyasha, honestly. Would you relax? You're not even human for a full day, only a few hours. You'll survive." Kagome sighed impatiently, her ears starting to tingle.  
  
"Keh! Shows what you know, wench. Even one hour is one too long for me to be so vunerable!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply in frustration, but she knew it would be no use to try to talk to her mate now, not when he was like this. He absolutely hated his hanyou cycle, and despised every new moon, knowing it was his one and maybe only true weakness. At least one that he himself couldn't avoid.  
  
"Mama! Mama! I feel funny!" Kaiya cried, running up and tugging on her mother's kimono as her twin brother raced up after her.  
  
"Me too, Mama." Kaori said.  
  
Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Relax you two. It's just the new moon, remember?" Kagome asked, as the twins looked up at their mother curiously.  
  
"Already Mama?" Kaori asked as Kagome nodded.  
  
"But then......does that mean Daddy is gonna change too?" Kaiya asked eagerly, looking up at the parent in question. Inuyasha growled in aggitation again, but more to himself than to his family.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked at her digruntled mate, before looking down at the little white haired girl.  
  
"Your father doesn't like turning human, sweetheart. He's in a bad mood about it all." Kagome explained as Kaiya and Kaori looked up at their father confused.  
  
"But why Daddy? Don't you like turning normal? Like everyone else?" Kaiya asked innocently as Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"I am what I am, pup. And that's neither demon, *nor* human!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
Kagome sighed as she shook her head, then walked over to her mate's side, and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Would you just *try* and be nice for a change, Inuyasha? They're just curious." Kagome said.  
  
"Keh!"  
  
"Knock it off already will you? Look. The sun's almost completely gone too." Kagome said, pointing.  
  
Sure enough, only the very crest of the sun was visable beyond the mountain range.  
  
"Keh! The sooner the sun sets, the sooner it will rise again." Inuyasha said, inwardly sighing as he felt the changes start to take over.  
  
Kagome looked down at the pups, smiling as she watched Kaori's hanyou ears start to shrink into his thick black hair, until human ones were visible on the sides of his head. He blinked several times as his golden eyes darkened into a deep violet color, with a tint of blue in them.  
  
Kaiya's changes, on the other hand, were quiet different that her brother's, and were more like her father's. Her hair immediately began to darken, her ears shrinking beneath it as well, until her hair was the same shade of ebony as her brother's. Her eyes remained the same color, but she blinked a few times as her vision was reduced to that of an average human girl's.  
  
Kagome had to keep herself from chuckling as she watched her mate's change. He was glaring at his hands as his sharp claws shrank and reduced until they were the length of normal finger nails. His hair too began to darken, at a bit faster rate that Kaiya's, and his hanyou ears also began to shrink into his head, until he too had human ears. His eyes darked until there was only a deep violet, without a trace of gold in them.  
  
Even as he was still changing, Inuyasha looked up at his mate, curious at her own detransformation back into a human woman. His eyes, still darkening to violet, stared into her own, as he watched her ears disappear into her head as well, and she felt her own hearing shift from on top of her head to the sides. She ran a tongue across her fangs as she felt them shrink away into her mouth. She looked down at her hands, her own claws retracting until they were only quarter-inch from the end of the tip of her finger, the way she always used to keep her nails when she was human.  
  
"Alright, it's finished. We should be heading back to camp anyhow." Inuyasha grumbled, starting to walk away, when the two black haired twins raced around him eagerly, jumping up and down.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! You have dark hair like Mama too!" Kaori cried as Kagome smiled at her son.  
  
"Of course he does, Kaori. At least, he does when he's human. Honestly, what would you two expect? You both have black hair when you're human too, remember?" Kagome said.  
  
"But.....but Mama has always had black hair, even when she's normal, right?" Kaiya asked.  
  
"Normal, sweetie?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Like Daddy. With the fuzzy ears and the pointy teeth!" Kaori cried.  
  
"Kaori, sweetheart, normal for your father has always been as a hanyou. He was born one. I, on the other hand, was born human, but was turned into a hanyou." Kagome explained.  
  
"Huh?" Kaori asked confused as Inuyasha sighed in impatience and picked the little boy up by the back of his kimono pants, and set him aside, before continuing towards camp.  
  
"We'll explain it when you're older." Inuyasha said without looking back.  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked down at the children.  
  
"Well? Let's go." Kagome said, ushering the twins to follow their father.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down at the base of the closest tree, only a few meters from the fire, and looked upwards into the sky, as if already wishing the night were over with.  
  
Kagome sighed as she and the twins joined the others next to the warmth of the fire.  
  
"Black hair?" Kikyo asked curiously as Inuyasha looked over at her a moment, before turning away again, growling to himself.  
  
"Yeah. His mother had black hair, so I suppose that's where he got it from." Kagome explained as Inuyasha growled a bit louder.  
  
"Naturally. You wouldn't expect my hanyou brother to keep his appearance when he transformed, now did you, Miko? After all, he's only *half* demon. And it is his *human* mother that he takes after when he transforms each new moon." Sesshoumaru said, looking over at Kikyo.  
  
"Do me a favor and just shut up about it, huh Sesshoumaru?!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Inuyasha, knock it off." Kagome warned, narrowing her eyes at her mate. He looked at her briefly, before snorting and turning away again.  
  
"It's ok Kagome. We're used to this, remember? Besides, he was worse while you were gone these last few years. He's actually much better than he was last time too." Sango said as Inuyasha closed his eyes, but didn't make a sound.  
  
"I know you never sleep when you're human, but do you think you could relax a little? I mean, come on, Inuyasha, you're worse that a teenager girl. And I should know. I used to be one!" Kagome said.  
  
"You want me to relax? I would be able to if *you'd* come to your senses and just go back to your time for the night, wench." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome growled at him again.  
  
"For the last time, I said no, Inuyasha. Just get over it already." Kagome said.  
  
"You know, this is almost too amusing to watch." Miroku said.  
  
"It's never too amusing, Miroku, you should know that by now." Sango said with a smile.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time.  
  
"Anyway, I was wondering about these Tirge youkai that Myoga is supposed to be getting for Kagome and the pups. Sesshoumaru, you said you remember the Tirge that protected Inuyasha's mother, right? Do you remember what particular kind of Neco it was?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I do not. I barely recall the youkai at all. What I do recall, is that it was a large, feline of some sort, and very powerful. It was also very quiet and keep to the shadows of the castle. I myself do not recall every truely seeing the beast in the light, therefore I know not what it must have looked like." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"A tiger." Inuyasha suddenly said softly.  
  
Everyone else turned to look at him curiously.  
  
"I don't remember much, but it.....the cat......she looked like a large tiger I think. I can't remember her markings or if she had any kind of powers though. Whatever she was, I do remember Mother being fond of her. And Father approved of her as well. At least.....I think he did....." Inuyasha said, frowning in concentration.  
  
Kagome turned away, looking down at the grass at her feet, thinking silently to herself.  
  
'A tiger youkai? The Tirge youkai is a kind of tiger? I suppose it could be.....tigers are supposed to be a very powerful cat, but.....in service to a Inu lord and his human mate? And their hanyou pup? But then again, I suppose anything is possible. And from what I've already learned about Inuyasha's mother and father, he came from a very powerful and noble family. And tigers are sometimes associated with nobility......So maybe it's possible in the Feudal Era.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Kouga? What about you? You ever hear of a tiger kind of youkai? At all?" Kagome asked the wolf.  
  
"I don't really know. I heard rumors when I was still a young pup, but I thought they were only rumors." Kouga mumbled.  
  
"What kind of rumors?" Sango asked curiously. Kouga looked up, thinking to himself, before opening his mouth.  
  
"Well, like I said, they were only rumors. I don't know if they're any real truth to them. But what I have heard, is that they are very powerful youkai. They're very stealthful too, and are very hard to track. They were rumored to only surve the highest of the highest nobility of demons." Kouga said.  
  
"And from what we know about Inutaisho, he was one of them. And if he was, then naturally he'd be able to get a Tirge to serve both Inuyasha and his human mother, right?" Miroku said.  
  
"Our father, the great demon lord Inutaisho, was better than the best. He ruled over the entire western lands, did he not?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"Well, yeah, but still. Myoga said that the Tirge have spread out since then, right? So how do we know he'll be able to find a Tirge willing to protect the twins?" Kagome asked.  
  
"And yourself." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Anyway, how do we know they are any more left? I mean.....I know there are a lot of demons who look down on hanyous, but....." Kagome said, biting her lip.  
  
Inuyasha snarled to himself as he closed his eyes.  
  
"If the flea finds a few Tirge to protect Kagome and the pups, fine. If not, we'll manage without them! We don't *need* them, it'd just be helpful to have a few around. For Kagome's sake. And for the pups." Inuyasha said stubbornly.  
  
"Anyway, we'll just have to wait until Myoga returns to see what will happen next, right?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Whatever. How much longer until sunrise?" Inuyasha asked, his head behind his arms, his eyes still closed.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's only been half an hour." Kagome said with a sigh.  
  
"So? How much longer?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply.  
  
"Many more hours Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha grumbled loudly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	20. Compromise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* Before I start off, I need to say a big thanks to 'Me, me, and only me' for that cat info. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I knew cat in japanese was something like Neco, but thanks for the correction. So, Neko. Thank you, thank you, thank you. And I'm being seriously thankful here too!  
  
*Inuyasha rolling his eyes* Would you just shut up, already?! They get the idea! You're thankful! Now shut the hell up and get to your Kami forsaken story!  
  
*Lily narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha* What crawled up your-  
  
*Mirai sweatdropping* LILY! There may be children reading this!  
  
*Lily frowning* I suppose you're right, Mirai dear. *looking at Inuyasha* Anyway, what's the matter with *you*?!  
  
*Inuyasha snorting* Keh! Nothing's the matter with me, wench! Mind your own business!  
  
*Lily growling as her tail flickers angrily behind her* I don't know what your problem today is, dog-breath, but you'd better cut your shit!  
  
*Mirai's eyes following his mate's tail* .....................................................Mmm.................... ..........mm..............................................t................. ..........a.............................i................................... .......l..........................................  
  
*Lily chuckling nervously as she clutches her tail, stopping it from moving and looking at her mate sheepishly* Oops. Sorry, Mirai, forgot.  
  
*Mirai still in a daze*....................................@_@................................ .....................  
  
*Inuyasha looking at Mirai oddly* What's his deal?  
  
*Lily sighing* It's nothing, Inuyasha. Forget it. It's just a certain power we female Saiyans have over our mates.  
  
*Inuyasha staring in shock* Power?! He's in some sort of creepy trance, wench! That's no power! It's witchcraft! It's sorcery!  
  
*Lily* It's a talent. Anyway, I have a disclaimer to do. Lily, that's me, doesn't own the characters of any anime show at all. Not one. Nope. Enjoy the chapter, folks.  
  
*Mirai*...............................@_@................................  
  
*Inuyasha waving a hand infront of Mirai* Creepy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 20- " Compromise "  
  
By Lily:  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as she watched Inuyasha stare into the dark sky. It was still a few more hours before sunrise, and Inuyasha was determined not to move from his spot until his powers had returned.  
  
Kagome smiled at she looked down at the two, black haired twins, sleeping side by side in a deep blue sleeping bag. Sango and Miroku had also fallen asleep, long before, as had Kikyo, Kouga, Rin and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru had just finished his turn at nightwatch, merely two hours before, and was now dozing silently against the trunk of a tree, a few meters away from Rin and Kikyo.  
  
Curiously, Rin had somehow managed sometime in her sleep, to make her way over to the elder Miko, and was currently snuggled next to her. Kikyo, whether a part of her was aware of her own actions or not, had drapped a hand, as if protectively, over the child's form, and was currently holding the child toward her.  
  
Kagome smiled at the sight.  
  
It really wouldn't be so bad, if by the end of all this, if Kikyo decided to join Sesshoumaru and Rin. After all, the Miko obviously had an affection for the girl, and even if the Miko wasn't aware of it, the full blooded youkai had something of an affection for her.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. It was almost like the situation she and Inuyasha had had more than five years earlier. She and Inuyasha hadn't exactly gotten along when they first met, but over time, they grew to love each other dearly. Kagome was curious to see how things would pan out for the two. Perhaps it'd be something they both deserved and even might need.  
  
Friendship. Companionship. Love.  
  
It was worth a shot, wasn't it?  
  
"After all, look at us, right?" Kagome whispered, looking down at her pups lovingly.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Inuyasha asked softly.  
  
"It was nothing, forget it." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrow at him as she smirked at him.  
  
"Shouldn't you?" Kagome retorted as Inuyasha snorted softly and closed his eyes.  
  
"That's a stupid question. You know I don't sleep when I'm human, Koi." Inuyasha said as Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yes, I do. But still, a little rest never hurt anyone." Kagome said.  
  
"Which is why *you* should be resting right now, Koi. I won't have you harming that pup by overtiring yourself." Inuyasha warned.  
  
"Would you relax, Inuyasha? I've been pregnant before. I know my limits. Besides, the first time I was carrying twins. This time, I'm only carrying one pup." Kagome said as Inuyasha frowned at her.  
  
"You're missing the point, Kagome." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"And what might that be?" Kagome asked with an impatient sigh.  
  
"That you're my mate, and you're carrying *my* pup, and that gives me the right to worry over you, and that also gives me the right to tell you what to do in such case." Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"You're lucky I don't want to wake the others." Kagome growled softly.  
  
"I know. But I say what I say for a very good reason." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Inuyasha, I know you worry about me, and really, it's sweet. But you have to realize, I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. If you weren't so stubborn about things, I'd even be willing to compromise with you. But you're being pig-headed and I can't stand it when try to tell me what I am, and what I'm not going to do. You're my mate, not my master." Kagome said.  
  
"Compromise?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
  
"You know, we......we come to a mutual agreement." Kagome said.  
  
"I know what it means, wench! I was thinking about it." Inuyasha said gruffly.  
  
"You'll wake them." Kagome warned.  
  
"Keh. What do you mean compromise?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Well, I.....I don't really know exactly." Kagome said confused as Inuyasha sighed in impatience.  
  
"How about for every New Moon *you* and the pups return to your time, and *I* will try to be more.....well, I'll try to be more willing to let you do as you wish. But *only* once you've had that pup. Deal?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"Wow. That's a pretty good example of a compromise Inuyasha." Kagome said as Inuyasha sweatdropped.  
  
"I *told* you, I knew what it meant, I was asking if you agree to it." Inuyasha growled softly.  
  
"Oh........oh! Well, sure, I guess so." Kagome said, her eyes widening.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head in frustration.  
  
"Anyway, you should try to get some rest. It'll be light soon-" Inuyasha began, looking towards the horizon.  
  
Kagome smiled as she sat down besides her mate, and nuzzled his shoulder as she snuggled into his side. Inuyasha blushed as he whipped his head over to stare at her.  
  
"I don't want to. I want to sit here, next to my mate, and watch the sun rise with him." Kagome said sweetly.  
  
"Fine. If that's what you want." Inuyasha said in a bored tone, starting to look away, but immediately whipped his head back around when Kagome leaned up and started nibbling on his left ear.  
  
"Woman. What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, his face beet red.  
  
"I'm bored, so sue me." Kagome giggled, as she continued nibbling on her mate's ear.  
  
"Kagome......would you.....ah! Would you stop that?" Inuyasha asked, gently pushing her away as Kagome pouted.  
  
"You don't like it?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"It's distracting." Inuyasha said as Kagome giggled and nuzzled his neck.  
  
"Fine, I'll stop so the big and mighty Inuyasha can keep guard and protect us all from the big bad demons of the night." Kagome said.  
  
"Why did I mate with you again?" Inuyasha teased with a half smirk.  
  
"I ask myself that all the time." Kagome teased.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	21. Tragedy Strikes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* This is getting too good for me to waste the beginning of this chapter with nonsense from my mate. He's currently bound and gagged in the other room anyhow. Now, Disclaimer? I don't own anything associated with any Anime in the history of Japanese animation, so get off my back already! *Ahem* moving on, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 21- " Tragedy Strikes"  
  
By Lily:  
  
Inuyasha grinned broadly as he looked down at his hands in satisfaction, half a fang pointing out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Finally. I thought the sun would never rise!" Inuyasha growled, flexing his claws. Kagome sighed as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know who's more childish, you or your pups!" Kagome said as Inuyasha stared at her in betrayal, but was cut off as Miroku bashed the silver-haired hanyou with his staff.  
  
"Behave. You'll only hurt yourself in the end." Miroku said sagely as the hanyou in question growled at the monk.  
  
"We'll see who hurts who, monk!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'll say 'it' and you know I will!" Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at her mate.  
  
"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms and looking away in an arrogant fashion as Sango sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha in one of his usual morning moods again, Lady Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome smiled at her best friend and nodded.  
  
"I'm afraid so. But we're used it to by now though, aren't we?" Kagome asked with a fanged smirk.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" Kaiya cried, racing up to her mother and tugging on her kimono hem.  
  
"What is it sweetheart?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha opened his eyes in interest and looked down at the little silver-haired pup below him.  
  
"It's Kaori-" Kaiya started, but was cut off as Inuyasha growled and raced in the direction Kaiya had come from. Kagome bent down until she was even with the little girl, and looked at her frantically.  
  
"Kaiya, what happened? What happened to your brother?" Kagome asked worriedly.  
  
"But.....nothing happened, Mama." Kaiya said.  
  
The three adults present blinked.  
  
"What do you mean? You said 'it was Kaori'?" Kagome asked confused as the little girl nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's over by the river, playing on a tree branch over the water. I told him he might fall and then you'd be mad, but he wouldn't listen to me Mommy!" Kaiya cried.  
  
"It's ok sweetheart. Hold on." Kagome said, picking up the child swiftly, and racing towards where Kaiya had come from and where Inuyasha had disappeared. Kagome followed the scent of water, knowing it had to be the river Kaiya was referring to.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, they finally reached the river in question. Inuyasha was no where to be found, and Kaori was swinging upside down from a thick branch of a tree directly over the river, which was rushing quickly below him, the white foam of the rapids bubbling at the surface as the water crashed against the sides of the rocks and boulders in the water.  
  
"Oi! Mama! Look what I can do!" Kaori cried, swinging back and forth a bit as Kagome clamped her hands to her mouth.  
  
"Kaori! No, get down from there this instant! You'll hurt yourself!" Kagome cried.  
  
But the little boy swung up from his swinging, until he was on top of the tree branch and frowned down at his mother in confusion.  
  
"But, I'm fine Mama, see? And you and Daddy always play in trees." Kaori said.  
  
"That's different honey. Daddy's been in trees since he was a little pup. Please, sweetheart, just.....just climb back across and Mama will help you down." Kagome said, starting to take a step towards the trunk of the tree.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kouga asked, frowning as he caught up with the others, Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Rin right behind him, the Miko holding onto the child.  
  
"Isn't that Inuyasha's male pup?! He may fall if he's not careful!" Kikyo cried, pointing up at Kaori.  
  
"Damn brat." Sesshoumaru muttered, starting to head towards the tree to help, when Inuyasha's voice suddenly called out.  
  
"No! I've got it." Inuyasha cried. Kagome looked up, and noticed her mate was already in the tree. She was surprised that she hadn't seen him there before. He was a few branches below Kaori, and slowly making his way up towards his son.  
  
"Kaori. What did I tell you? Sit still." Inuyasha said as the little black haired boy looked at his father hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Daddy. But I just wanted to be like you." Kaori said sadly.  
  
"Nevermind about that now, pup. I want you to crawl over to me." Inuyasha said, crouching on the same branch that Kaori was currently on. Reluctantly, the black haired hanyou started to slowly make his way over towards his father, his ear drooping slightly, when he suddenly slipped, and started to fall towards the rushing river below.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Kaori!" Kagome cried in panic at the same time.  
  
"Mama! Daddy! Help!" Kaori cried, tears in his eyes, as he clung to the branch above him, dangling above the water, his little legs frantically kicking back and forth as he tried to climb back up.  
  
"Kaori! Inuyasha do something!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I'm trying!" Inuyasha shot back, as he started to climb across the branch very slowly, inch by inch.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy, I'm slipping." Kaori cried, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"Don't. Listen to me, Kaori, hang on. I'm coming. Whatever you do, *don't* let go, do you understand?!" Inuyasha said as the little boy whimpered in fright.  
  
"There must be something we can do!" Sango cried, clutching her hands to her chest as Miroku looked over at her, before coming up behind her and placing a hand on each of her shoulders to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Inuyasha's up there with him. He'll get him." Miroku said softly.  
  
"Houshi." Sango said sceptically, her eyes wide in fear for the little boy.  
  
Sesshoumaru started to make a move for the tree, when Kikyo stopped him.  
  
"You mustn't. I don't think you'd get there in time. Besides, that branch is barely supporting both of them. It'll break if you try to climb up there to help." Kikyo said.  
  
Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat as he turned to watch, angry at feeling so helpless in such a situation.  
  
"Uncle Inuyasha will be able to get cousin Kaori, won't he Kikyo- mama?" Rin asked. The Miko and the demon looked at the child in surprise, but now was not the time to correct the girl now, as Kikyo thought. Instead, she nodded.  
  
"Daddy, I can't hold on. I'm slipping." Kaori whimpered, his claws scratching the bark as he slid downwards.  
  
"No. Hold. On. Kaori." Inuyasha demanded, almost frantically as he inched closer.  
  
Then in a blink of an eye, Kaori's grip slipped, his golden eyes widening in terror as he plummeted into the river below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* AH! Don't kill me! I needed something new to happen. Have to keep your blood pumping right? And don't worry, I'm not gonna kill of Kaori. Or any of the twins. I made them, didn't I? That would be wrong! But you'll have to wait and see what happens! 


	22. River Rescue & Ayame's Arrival

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* This is getting too good for me to waste the beginning of this chapter with nonsense from my mate. He's currently bound and gagged in the other room anyhow. Now, Disclaimer? I don't own anything associated with any Anime in the history of Japanese animation, so get off my back already! *Ahem* moving on, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 22- " River Rescue & Ayame's Arrival"  
  
By Lily:  
  
"Daddy, I can't hold on. I'm slipping." Kaori whimpered, his claws scratching the bark as he slid downwards.  
  
"No. Hold. On. Kaori." Inuyasha demanded, almost frantically as he inched closer.  
  
Then in a blink of an eye, Kaori's grip slipped, his golden eyes widening in terror as he plummeted into the river below.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha cried and was just about to dive into the water head first, when he suddenly noticed a red blur dart out from the trees on the other side of the river and dive into the water.  
  
"KAORI!" Kagome cried, starting to head towards the river when Miroku and Kouga stopped her, both men holding her back as she frantically tried to get to the river's edge to save her pup.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed to himself, angry for even hesitating, and dove into the water from the tree branch without a second thought.  
  
"No. Let me go!" Kagome cried as Miroku shook his head sternly.  
  
"I can't do that, Lady Kagome. If any harm were to befall either you or the pup you're carrying, Inuyasha would never forgive me." Miroku said as Kagome sank to her knees, Kaiya at her side, clinging to her mother in fear.  
  
"Miroku? Did you see that?" Sango asked, looking over at the monk who looked at her curiously.  
  
"What are you talking about? See what?" Miroku asked as Sango looked over towards the tree line opposite the river bank they all were standing on.  
  
"I'm not sure. It looked like someone ran from the trees and dove into the river just before Inuyasha jumped in." Sango said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kouga asked curiously.  
  
"I said I wasn't sure. But it was something. I just don't know what." Sango replied, looking down at Kagome who was hugging her daughter trying to comfort the child, even when she couldn't comfort herself.  
  
Sango bent down next to her best friend, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she tried to calm the female hanyou down.  
  
"Kagome, it'll be ok. Inuyasha dove after Kaori. He'll get him, don't worry." Sango said softly as Kagome continued to shake violently.  
  
Five minutes later, a sopping wet Inuyasha came trudging up from behind the group, an equally soaked Kaori in his arms, the little pup shaking in both fear and cold.  
  
"Inuyasha! Is he-?" Kagome cried, jumping to her feet, and rushing over to her mate's side.  
  
"He'll be fine, Koi. Thanks to her." Inuyasha said, looking over his shoulder at the red headed she-wolf standing shyly a few feet behind him.  
  
"Ayame? That is you, isn't it? You saved my little boy! Thank you." Kagome said, smiling at the red head while she took Kaori from his father's arms, rocking him in her arms as she nuzzled his cheek.  
  
"I did not know the pup was of your clutch." Ayame said with a frown as she glared at Kagome, before turning to look at Kouga. "He looks nothing like you."  
  
Kouga looked at the she-wolf in surprise, but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Why should he? Kaori is not his pup-" Kagome began as Inuyasha growled at Ayame.  
  
"He's MINE." Inuyasha said, glaring sternly at Ayame.  
  
"But I don't understand....." Ayame said, frowning in confusion as she looked at Kouga.  
  
"Ayame, I tried to tell you before. I don't love Kouga. I never did. He's my friend, and that's it. He knows that....now....but Inuyasha is my mate. He's been for five years. And *these* are our twin pups, Kaiya and Kaori. I believe you've already met Kaori." Kagome said with a smile, as she looked down at the shivering pup in her arms.  
  
"Hai. I see. Please forgive me, I....." Ayame began nervously.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Come on, I'd better get Kaori into some dry clothes before he catches cold." Kagome said, starting to head back to camp when Inuyasha suddenly sneezed loudly.  
  
"And you too." Kagome added, looking sideways at her mate as he frowned at her.  
  
"I don't get sick, wench." Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"And I don't care, Inuyasha. You'll catch your death of cold if you don't get out of those soaking wet clothes and into some dry ones! Come on!" Kagome said, growling softly at her mate, before turning and starting to walk away.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped, and turned around and looked over at Ayame.  
  
"Why don't you come with us?" Kagome asked politely.  
  
"Me?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Sure, you saved my son's life. The least I can do is offer you something to eat or drink. And perhaps something to dry off with? A blanket or a towel perhaps?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"I.....thank you, Lady hanyou." Ayame said.  
  
"Kagome." Kagome corrected with a smile.  
  
"Lady Kagome, I shall accept your offer." Ayame said with a bow of her head.  
  
"What are you doing here anyhow?" Kouga asked curiously as the she- wolf frowned at him.  
  
"Do you not know where you are?" Ayame asked.  
  
"I hadn't realized we were so close to your lands, Lady Ayame." Kouga said apologetically as the red head turned her back on him, and picked up her pace to walk beside Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Well you are." Ayame said coldly as Kouga sighed deeply. Miroku chuckled as he walked up next to the wolf prince, and clamped a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Welcome to our world Kouga." Miroku said sagely.  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes as she turned around and hit Miroku on the head with her boomerang.  
  
"Kaori, don't you *ever* do that again, do you understand me? You scared Mommy and Daddy to death. What would have happened to you if we weren't there? What if Ayame wasn't there to dive in after you?" Kagome asked the black haired pup crossly.  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and the twins sat in the shade of a large tree, several yards from where the rest of the group where enjoying their lunch. Inuyasha and the twins had just recently polished off the ramen Kagome had prepared. She'd be needing to return to her time soon to stock up on supplies again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mama." Kaori said softly, his ears drooping as Kagome sighed deeply.  
  
"I just don't want anything to happen to you, sweetie. Do you understand?" Kagome asked, hugging the small pup.  
  
"Hai, Mama." Kaori said softly.  
  
"Just promise me you'll be more careful and that you won't do anything like that ever again." Kagome said.  
  
"And from now on, I want *both* of you to promise me that you'll stay with either your mother or myself unless we tell you otherwise, understood?" Inuyasha asked, his arms crossed as he stared intently down at the twins, waiting for their answer.  
  
"Hai, Daddy." The twins said at the same time.  
  
"And you-" Inuyasha began, narrowing his eyes at his mate.  
  
"What?!" Kagome asked shocked.  
  
"The monk told me what you tried to do this morning." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Excuse me for wanting to protect my son, Inuyasha!" Kagome said hotly.  
  
"I understand, Koi, but you have to think before you try something that reckless-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"RECKLESS?!" Kagome cried, her eyes flickering purple.  
  
"Yes, Koi, *reckless*. That current was strong, and I barely was able to keep myself afloat, even with my hanyou strength. I'm greatful that the Lady Ayame was there to help, I have no doubt Kaori would have drowned if it hadn't been for her. She kept him afloat until I got there and I managed to swim him to shore." Inuyasha said, sending a look down at Kaori, whose ears dropped noticebly.  
  
"But still, if *you* had jumped in, you may have lost that pup, Kagome." Inuyasha said, looking his mate in the eye.  
  
"I-" Kagome began.  
  
"I know it's instinct for a female to want to protect her young. But you have me, Koi. And the others too. You don't have to do everything on your own." Inuyasha said softly.  
  
"I was just so worried." Kagome said, looking down when Kaori climbed into his mother's lap, looking up at her apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry Mama, I'm really sorry." Kaori said quietly.  
  
Kagome smiled as she patted her son affectionately utop his head.  
  
"I know you are, sweetheart. Let's not worry about it anymore ok? It's in the past. The important thing is that your safe. Both of you." Kagome added, looking at her mate.  
  
"You were worried about me?! Have you no faith in your mate, woman?" Inuyasha asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I do, Inuyasha, but I still have the right, as your mate, to worry about you." Kagome said as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in confusion at her.  
  
"Didn't I say that to you?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Something of the sort. See how you like it." Kagome said with a half smirk.  
  
"I.....uh, I'm sorry to interupt....but the others were wondering what you plan to do now, Inuyasha." Miroku said, walking up to the hanyou family.  
  
"What are you babbling about, Monk?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Be nice, Inuyasha. What is it Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
"The others and I were wondering what we should do next. I mean, will Ayame be joining us, or will we be moving on without her, or will we wait for Myoga to return with the Tirge youkai?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You know, they have a point. What are we going to do next?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't care. As far as the she-wolf, if she wants to stay, so be it. And as far as the flea, he can find us." Inuyasha said, rising to his feet as Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Tell Ayame if she'd like to join us, she's more then welcome. The more the merrier." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.  
  
"It's a saying, forget it. In fact, why don't you watch the pups for me." Kagome said, rising to her feet as Inuyasha looked at his mate curiously.  
  
"And where are *you* going?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome tossed a sly smile at him over her shoulder.  
  
"To talk Ayame into joining us. I mean, think about it. She's his intended anyway right? And besides, at least she can keep you and Kouga from each other's throats. I'm so sick of you two fighting over me like I'm some prized trophey. It's sickening." Kagome said, sticking her tongue out at her mate, before turning her back and walking over to talk to the red- headed she-wolf that was currently speaking with Sango. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	23. Enmity: Hatred

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* This is getting too good for me to waste the beginning of this chapter with nonsense from my mate. He's currently bound and gagged in the other room anyhow. Now, Disclaimer? I don't own anything associated with any Anime in the history of Japanese animation, so get off my back already! *Ahem* moving on, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 23- " Enmity: Hate "  
  
By Lily:  
  
"We've been walking for hours, Inuyasha. Where exactly are we going anyway?" Miroku asked from behind the hanyou. Inuyasha looked over his shoulder to glare at the monk.  
  
"There's rumors of a shard in the east. We're heading that way. You got a problem with that monk?" Inuyasha challenged.  
  
"Knock it off, Inuyasha. Miroku has a point. We've been walking for hours, and the kids are starting to get hungry. And I'm all out of Ramen." Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha stopped walking as he growled to himself, looking around carefully, his nose in the air. As everyone else looked on, he took a few sniffs of the air. After a moment, he looked back at the group.  
  
"There's a village not too far from here. We'll stop there to rest and get something to eat, happy?" Inuyasha asked his mate.  
  
"How did you.....I mean, how can you tell?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"I spell humans nearby. A lot of them. And that usually means a village of them." Inuyasha said impatiently as Kagome nodded.  
  
"So that was that faint smell? Humans?" Kagome asked, lifting her own nose into the air and sniffing delicately. The twins looked up at their mother, and with an excited giggle, started immitating her, making soft snorting noises as they sniffed around too. Kagome smiled down at the twins affectionately but didn't say anything to them.  
  
Inuyasha smiled just briefly, before quickly turning away so the others wouldn't notice, and headed off in the direction of the village. Without another word, the rest of the group started following, until finally, a few miles later, they came to a stop in the treeline of the forest just beyond the village.  
  
It was a very small village, even smaller than Kaede's village, with the small cluster of huts that signified the villagers homes clustered in the back. What looked to be a market stood along one side, across from which stood a few small buildings, which from the sounds coming from them, housed the village horses and cows. A few chickens ran back and forth through the dirt road, pecking here and there for whatever food they could find.  
  
Surrounding the quiant village was a large wooden fence, possibly an early stockade model as Kagome thought to herself, and a single bridge over a creek that flowed from the forest, under the bridge, and around the side of the village, just outside the fence, before pooling into a lake in the left corner of the village, inside the wooden wall.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he studied the village below them, deciding whether or not to go down and see about a place to eat and sleep for the night. He knew from his own experiences, to always be wary of all humans, until they knew you meant them no harm. But even then, you still had to be careful.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? I'm starving." Sango said, rubbing her stomach as it growled in agreement with her. With a chuckle Kagome and the twins started down with Sango, Inuyasha still pausing behind them at the top of the hill, deep in thought.  
  
"Well, will you stay here or accompany your mate and pups?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking over at the hanyou. Inuyasha said nothing as he started forward, a clawed hand on the hilt of this Tetseiga, just in case.  
  
"Oooh! Look! Look at all the fishies Mama!" Kaiya cried, pointing at a small golden striped fish as it swam under the bridge. With a smile and a nod, Kagome ushered Kaiya into continuing over the bridge, keeping a close eye on Kaori, who seemed a bit nervous as he crept over the wooden bridge.  
  
"Don't worry pup. You're fine." Kouga said, smirking slightly at the little boy, in an effort to easy the child's nerves. Kaori looked up at the wolf curiously, before smiling widely and nodding, and racing off after his sister and Rin, who were already standing infront of one of the villager's carts, their little mouths watering as they looked at all the colorful fruits on the cart.  
  
"Oooh. Mama, look." Kaori called, waving his mother over, who smiled at the child's gleeful smile.  
  
"Yes, I see Kaori." Kagome said, walking up to join her pups, standing just behind the twins.  
  
Inuyasha growled softly as he eyed the villagers watching the travelers in an uneasy tension. Their muttered words did not go unheard by the hanyou, or demons for that matter.  
  
"Inuyasha? What is it?" Kikyo asked curiously, noticing the way the male hanyou and the demons present were all tensed up, and snarling softly to themselves.  
  
"This was a mistake." Ayame growled, narrowing her eyes at a village man as he reached for his rake.  
  
"I agree. Lady Kagome? Lady Sango? Perhaps it would be best for us to leave this place." Kouga said.  
  
Kagome looked over her shoulder confused, not understanding what was going on, and instantly noticed her mate, standing rigidly, his claws flexing at his sides. He was snarling softly as he glared as a small group of village men and women that were whispering as they glared at the group of travelers in disgust.  
  
"What.....what's the matter?" Kagome asked, looking around in confusion, her ears flickering at each new sound.  
  
"Filthy beasts."  
  
Kagome whirled around to stare in confusion as a woman towered over the twins, glaring down at them as they stepped back in fear of the strange woman before them. Before Kagome could react, the woman had a stick in her hand, and rasped the twins' hands with it, glaring down at them as she narrowed her beady eyes at the frightened pups.  
  
In an instant Kagome was at their side, clutching the twins to her sides as she looked at the woman in a mixure of anger and confusion.  
  
"What is the meaning of this! How dare you strike them!" Kagome growled.  
  
She was so angry she didn't notice Ayame and Sango step up next to her, Sango gently pushing Rin backwards away from the commotion until the little girl turned and ran to Kikyo, burying her face in the folds of the Miko's robes.  
  
"These filthy wretches would be yours, I presume? Nasty creatures. Get. Go on! Your kind isn't welcome here!" The woman cried, brandishing her stick infront of the puzzled Kagome.  
  
"My......*kind*.....?" Kagome asked as the woman snarled at the female hanyou, who was still too stunned to move when the stick connected with the side of her own head.  
  
Inuyasha snarled as he lunged at the woman, grabbing her stick and crushing it in his hands as he snarled dangerously as the startled and frightened woman. Kagome winced, bringing her hand to her head, and staring at it in confusion and disbelief when she brought it away from her head to reveal a small trickle of blood in her palm.  
  
"Lady Kagome? Are you alright?" Ayame asked, narrowing her eyes at the women when the smell of blood reached her nose. Kagome nodded soft, still confused, and looked up at the woman in stunned silence as Inuyasha stood before her, snarling at the woman.  
  
"Don't you dare touch her." Inuyasha growled, his fists shaking at his sides.  
  
"Get out of here. And take your disgusting bitch with you." One of the men called, as a few others joined the woman.  
  
"Pathetic humans. We could easily wipe this village clean." Sesshoumaru said, narrowing his eyes at another villager who dared to step forward, extending his pitchfork infront of him, thrusting it at the group.  
  
"Why did you strike the young ones and Lady Kagome? They brought you no harm!" Miroku said, narrowing his eyes as he brought his staff forward.  
  
"Heh! That......that *creature* is no lady! She's a monster. And so are her mongrel children." A man shot back.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flickered red, his purple ragged stripes starting to appear across his cheeks as he took a step towards the man.  
  
"No. Inuyasha don't. We have done nothing to them. Let's not sink to their level." Kagome said, wincing as she brought her hand to her head again.  
  
"No. They'll pay for hurting you. I'll see every one in the village is dead before I'm done." Inuyasha said, Kouga growling as he stepped up beside the hanyou, growling angrily at the men before them.  
  
"Disgraceful. Demons and half-breeds. Disgusting. You are a menace to this world. Be gone!"  
  
A single stone came sailing through the air, followed by a loud yelp.  
  
Kaiya clung to her mother, tears streaming from her eyes as she tried to hide behind her mother.  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at the men, her own eyes no longer blue, but a deep, angry violet.  
  
"How DARE you!" Kagome snarled, her fangs shining off the light of the afternoon sun. "How dare you hurt my daughter, when we have done nothing to you at all!" Kagome growled.  
  
"Not YET." Inuyasha snarled, his youkai side struggling to gain control.  
  
"We should make an example of them. Kill everyone and everything in this pathetic village." Kouga snarled.  
  
"No."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, struggling to calm her rage, as she shook her head again, wincing when she felt the pain of her action stab at her again.  
  
"But Lady Kagome. They attacked you and your pups for no reason." Ayame protested.  
  
"If we harm them, we'd only be proving them right. We're not monsters." Kagome said, turning around and bending down next to Kaiya.  
  
"Are you alright sweetie?" Kagome asked as the little girl reluctantly nodded. Kagome swept the girl in her arms, turning around to glare at the woman beside the apple cart.  
  
"You would do well to remember this day, woman. Remember the day when you came across Lords Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands, a powerful Miko, two deadly wolf youkai, a monk with incredible power, a demon exterminator, and me. Both a hanyou and a miko. And know that you would be dead right now. All of you." Kagome said in an icy tone, before turning her back and walking away, Kaori's hand in her free hand as she walked back towards the trees.  
  
Ayame and Kouga snarled before turning and following Kagome and the pups, Kikyo frowning at the villagers, before turning and following as well. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at the woman, before snorting in disgust himself and ushering Rin along with the others.  
  
Inuyasha paused for a moment, snarling at the villagers, before he closed his eyes, his stripes fading away, before he opened his now golden eyes once more to glare at the woman.  
  
"You have my mate to thank for your lives. Had she not interferred, you'd be dead. Mark my words." Inuyasha spat, before turning and walking away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
"Ow." Kaiya cried, closing her eyes as Kagome sighed deeply, looking through the child's white hair.  
  
"It's just a small bump, sweetie. You'll be ok." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Why were they so mean, Mama?" Kaori asked, as Kagome looked at her son sadly, before looking away again.  
  
"I don't know sweetheart." Kagome said softly.  
  
"Humans. There are those like that in these times." Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Indeed." Sesshoumaru said, nodding his head curtly.  
  
"I don't understand why you didn't let us make them pay, Lady Kagome." Ayame said, frowning in confusion as Kagome sighed again.  
  
"Because it would be wrong. In my time, we have a saying. 'Two wrongs do not make a right.'" Kagome said.  
  
"What's that mean?" Shippou asked, tugging on Kagome's kimono.  
  
"It means that just because someone hurts you, you don't hurt them back." Kagome said.  
  
"But why? They started it." Ayame said confused.  
  
"I agree. And we meant them no harm. We merely wanted food and a place to sleep." Kouga said.  
  
"Lady Kagome is right. It would be wrong to retailate in such a manner. Then we'd only be proving them right." Kikyo said as she leaned comfortably against a tree, her hair down for a change, and draped over her shoulder is a lose braid. Rin sat snoozing silently against her, as Sesshoumaru sat on the opposite side of the child, apparently deep in thought as he stared into the flames of the fire, his brow creased slightly.  
  
"Still.....they had no right....." Ayame said softly, looking over at the twins.  
  
Kaiya and Kaori both moved to lay in their mother's lap, as Kagome rested against a tree herself, her arms around her pups, as she too looked into the fire. Inuyasha sat in the tree directly above his mate and pups, leaning against the bark of the tree, his leg dangling over the side of the branch he was on, his eyes closed, but far from sleeping.  
  
"Inuyasha? Was it.....was it like that for you? Growing up?" Kagome asked softly, raising her head to look into the braches and leaves above her. Her only response was a sour snort.  
  
"You mean from all you know of your mate, you never knew?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I knew, I mean, I thought I did. I know it's tougher being a hanyou than a normal demon. But apparently, I didn't know *how* difficult it was until today." Kagome said, her ears dropping sadly.  
  
"Forget about it. What do those weakling humans know anyway?!" Inuyasha snarled from his perch.  
  
"You have a point Inuyasha, but not all humans share that opinion of demons and hanyous." Miroku said.  
  
"The monk has a point. And neither do all demons." Ayame said, looking expectantly at Kouga.  
  
"What?" Kouga asked.  
  
With a growl, she whacked him upside the back of his head.  
  
"But there are those baka demons out there too." Ayame added, growling at Kouga.  
  
"Ah, the mutt knows I can't stand him. End of story." Kouga said.  
  
"Keh! Why bother wasting my time with a wimpy wolf such as that bastard anyhow." Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Both of you, knock it off." Kagome said, narrowing her eyes at Kouga, before growling upwards at her mate.  
  
"Lady Kagome is right. We should be getting some sleep anyhow. I shall take the first watch." Sesshoumaru offered.  
  
With a sigh, Sango curled up in her mat, Miroku beside her, the kitsune curled comfortably at Sango's waist, a purring fire-cat in it's normal form resting beside him.  
  
"We'll have to continue our search for the shards in the morning." Miroku said.  
  
"But we still need supplies. I'll go back to the well tomorrow. If you guys will watch the twins that is?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"I'll take you myself Koi. You'll never be able to find the well from here on your own anyhow. The pups will be fine with the others." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Hai. We'll wait for your two to return before we move on, ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"That's a good idea. Now let's all just go to sleep already." Kagome said, closing her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha looked in the direction of the village from which they'd come, a foul look in his eyes as he snarled to himself. With a look down at his mate, he sighed deeply, calming himself down, before falling into a light sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	24. Lessons

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* Ok, before I start off, I wanted to apologize for the last chapter. I know, it was a little sad, but well, everything can't be all happy go-lucky-ness right?  
  
*Inuyasha clone* Is that even a word?  
  
*Lily* Sure it is.....I think so anyway. Ah well, if not, it is now.  
  
*Inuyasha* You can't just make up your own words, you stupid wench!  
  
*Lily* Sure I can, Inu, I am Lily, Lily is god in this fanfic universe that you're in right now.  
  
*Inuyasha looking at Lily oddly* What the hell?! You're weirder than that hoshi.  
  
*Lily* MIROKU? I *LOVE* Miroku.  
  
*Inuyasha blinks* But.....but, he's nothing but a hentai!  
  
*Lily* So? Are you jealous?  
  
*Inuyasha* OF COURSE NOT! But *I'm* the star, people are supposed to love ME over that....that....that....MONK!  
  
*Lily* You're so cute when you're jealous. No wonder Kagome likes you so much. Who's a cute wittle demi-demon doggie?  
  
*Inuyasha growling* Leave me alone, you crazy bitch!  
  
*Lily* Aw, I think I embarassed him. Aw well, time to get on with the disclaimer so I can start the story. *takes out bullhorn* -sheech- I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS OF INUYASHA, I ONLY OWN MY CLONES! DEAL WITH IT! -sheech- Heh heh, just kidding. Don't sue me. I'm broker than broke. Seriously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 24- " Lessons "  
  
By Lily:  
  
By the following morning, the group was on the move once more, heading this time, back towards Kaede's and the Bone Eaters well. Kagome was planning on going on with Inuyasha and the pups back to visit her family on the other side. Besides, it had been a while since they'd last seen Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome walked silently behind the pups, watching the road beneath her give way as she continued walking forward. The twins, Shippou, and Rin walked just as silently infront of Kagome, and behind Inuyasha, their usual cheefulness absent.  
  
Sango sighed deeply as she lifted her head to the sky, staring up at the clouds as they drifted peacefully overhead. Miroku watched her for a few moments, before he looked ahead at Kagome, and frowned to himself at her depressed state.  
  
Kouga and Ayame trailed just behind Sesshoumaru and Kikyo, the Miko walking just ahead of the Inu demon, her head bent in quiet sadness as she watched the children. Kouga had been surprised when he and the others had awoken in the morning to begin their journey once more, and Ayame began to walk beside him. But the wolf youkai had wisely decided not to say anything, and silently watched the she-wolf as she too stared on ahead.  
  
Finally, after more than an hour of walking in complete silence, Miroku decided that it had been enough.  
  
"Look, what happened yesterday is in the past. We have more important matters to deal with then dwelling on that unfortunate incident. The villagers were fools, anyhow. Had their village have been under attack, they would have pleaded with us all to help them." Miroku said.  
  
"It's not the same." Sango said.  
  
"Does it matter? Let them believe what they wish. They know nothing. Those fools only fear what they do not understand." Ayame replied.  
  
"Lady Ayame is right. We shouldn't let them get to us." Kagome said softly, raising her head slightly.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" Kouga asked.  
  
"We have much more important matters to deal with then let their rediculous words get to us. We must continue in our search for the jewel shards." Kikyo said.  
  
"Agreed." Inuyasha added.  
  
"Alright then. I guess that's that." Miroku added with a smile as Shippou bounded unto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Where to, Kagome?" Shippou asked.  
  
"Well, first, like I said before, we're nearly out of supplies. So I have to return to my time to get some more. Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking over at her mate.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked impatiently as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Will you be coming through the well with me? I'll be taking the twins with me, and you haven't been to my time in three years. I know Mama and Souta will be thrilled to see you." Kagome said.  
  
"Whatever. I'll come." Inuyasha said, looking back over his shoulder as Kagome shook her head at her mate.  
  
"Alright then. Well, we have a while before we'll be anywhere near Kaede's. So what shall we do for lunch?" Kikyo asked, looking down at the children.  
  
"Hmm." Kouga narrowed his eyes in concentration suddenly, closing his eyes as he raised his nose to the air. After a few moments of sniffing around, he turned to Ayame with a serious look on his face.  
  
"You smell that?" Kouga asked. Reluctantly, Ayame followed Kouga's example, and a few minutes later, she looked at him with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Water. So?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Where there's water, there's fish." Kouga said impatiently.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he sniffed the air, growling to himself when he too caught the scent of water and angry at himself for not suggesting fish himself.  
  
"Alright then. Looks like we'll be having fish for lunch. Mmm." Kagome said, smiling as she looked down at the twins.  
  
"Really Mama? Like the kind that Grandmama makes?" Kaiya asked as Kagome smiled down at her daugher and shook her head.  
  
"No, sweetie. I know Grandmama's fish is really good, but this will be even more fresher. You'll like it sweatheart." Kagome said as the little white haired hanyou's blue eyes lit up.  
  
"Really?" Kaori joined in.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we all go down and teach Lady Kagome and the pups how to fish? That is, unless you already know, Lady Kagome?" Ayame asked, looking over at the black haired female hanyou.  
  
"Well, actually, I know how to fish, Ayame. But I don't think it's the same way that you guys are thinking." Kagome said.  
  
"Of course, Kagome. We catch the fish with our claws. But.....however do you do it?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Ah.....nevermind. It's a great idea though. Especially since the pups and I will be living in this time era and eventually I'll have to learn how to hunt, huh?" Kagome asked with a smile.  
  
"Keh! You stupid wench! You don't need to learn anything. *I* will be the one to hunt for us. It's the way it's always done. The male hunts and the female tends the whelps." Inuyasha said, crossing his arms.  
  
"The Inu-korro is right. Besides, it's the female's plac-" Kouga began, crossing his arms arrogently over his chest, before Ayame growled lowly at him, and whacked the back of the started wolf youkai's head.  
  
"Finish that statement, and you'll regret it, Kouga." Ayame growled.  
  
Kagome smiled warmly at Ayame.  
  
"I always knew I liked you." Kagome said, smiling as the red head blushed.  
  
"Keh! Females!" Inuyasha said, turning his back.  
  
"My goodness. They're bonding. May Buddha have mercy on us." Miroku said, waving his hand in a silent prayer.  
  
"Is that bad?" Shippou asked, looking up at the monk.  
  
"It is a day to fear, young kit, when these four you see before you, bond and create a.....type of pact. Yes, a sad day indeed." Miroku said sagely as Kagome chuckled, restraing a certain demon exterminator from maiming her husband.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
Finally, three hours later, after threatening Inuyasha with the prospect of never bringing an ramen back form her time for as long as she lived, Inuyasha reluctantly showed Kagome and the pups the proper way to use their claws to catch a few fish swimming in the shallows of the small pond.  
  
After the pups had started to get bored waiting for the fish to come within range, they had ventured off to play, leaving their parents and Kouga and Ayame to attend to catching lunch. Not that they'd get much luck with all the splashing the kids were doing, but they seemed to be doing pretty well so far.  
  
Thankfully, Kaori was no longer afraid of the water, since he'd practically tried to toss his sister into the water before their mother interferred. Instead, the children were paddling around the shallows of the small pond, playing, at the moment, marco polo. Or at least their rendition of it, which to Kagome, still seemed a bit unfair since whenever Kaiya or Kaori was 'it', there were no rules to which you couldn't use your ears to find your opponent.  
  
The only one who really would have had an unfair advantage in the little game, would have been Rin, if it hadn't have been for Kikyo that is. When the twins and Shippou had complained to Kagome that is wasn't fair for Kikyo to help Rin by splashing in the direction of where one of them were, Kagome reminded them that they had their own advantage over the little girl, so naturally it was only fair.  
  
Sango and Miroku had got started gathering firewood and starting the fire for when the other decided they had plenty of fish to fry up. After Kagome told her where to look, Sango finally had located the strange flat metal object that Kagome often used to cook the food over the fire. A frying pan, it was called, if Sango remembered right.  
  
"Oi! Kagome! What happened you had that one!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.  
  
"It was too small." Kagome replied.  
  
"So you let it go?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, if we were to eat it now, it would barely be enough for one of the twins. But if we let it go, who knows, a few years from now, should we or another traveler stop to fish here, that fish may double in size." Kagome said as her mate pouted.  
  
"A very good strategy, Lady Kagome. I shall have to remember that in the future." Ayame said, gazing into the water below her as she waited patiently for that green-striped fish to come closer.  
  
"Not that you'll need it, milady." Kouga said, turning his head as he spotted his next prey.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean, Kouga?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yes, I'd like to know myself." Ayame said, looking up at the male youkai questioningly.  
  
"It was nothing, Lady Ayame. I only mean that once you find a mate, you will not need to look after yourself." Kouga said, still watching his fish.  
  
Kagome looked at Ayame for a moment, studying the look on her friend's face, before looking at her own mate, but frowning in frustration when she saw that he too was busy with his fishing.  
  
"Kouga? I've been meaning to ask you something.....um.....can I speak with you?" Kagome asked. Immediately, Inuyasha's head shot up at he narrowed his eyes at his mate in confusion as Kouga slowly looked up at the female hanyou, frowning in confusion as well. Ayame glaced at her friend curiously, but said nothing as he watched silently.  
  
After a moment, Kouga nodded at Kagome, and the two made their way out of the water.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he watched them leave before Ayame sighed loudly, drawing the Inu hanyou's attention to her.  
  
"Would you stop it, already? She's just going to talk to him." Ayame said, turning her head back to her task.  
  
"You telling me you're not in the least bit curious? I thought that he was your intented-mate?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Immediately Ayame blushed scarlet.  
  
"I.....He was. I don't know anymore." Ayame said, looking away, but Inuyasha noticed the sadness in her eyes. With a annoyed grunt to himself, he shook his head.  
  
"Forget that damn bastard. Some youkai. Can't even keep a promise?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Forget it Inuyasha. It was a long time ago. We were only pups." Ayame said.  
  
"You honestly expect me to believe that you don't care for the bastard then?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this now." Ayame began as Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"But-" Inuyasha said, but decided against pressing his luck. With a soft snort, he trailed his eyes back down to his work.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
"What is it you wish to speak with me about, Lady Kagome?" Kouga asked curiously.  
  
"Ayame." Kagome said.  
  
As she suspected, the reply was not expected, and the wolf frowned in confusion.  
  
"Lady Ayame? Is something troubling her?" Kouga asked as Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"You could say that again. Look, Kouga, I need to know. You *do* understand that I love Inuyasha, and it'd be pointless to just wait for me, right?" Kagome asked as Kouga nodded in confusion.  
  
"I do not understand what this has to do with Lady Ayame, milady." Kouga said.  
  
"Kouga! I never told you this before because it wasn't my place, and because you're my friend. But.....well, I'm going to tell you this now cause you *are* my friend and because you have to know. You're an idiot, Kouga." Kagome said calmly.  
  
Kouga blinked in shock.  
  
"Nani?" Kouga asked, stunned.  
  
"You're an idiot, a moron, an utter baffoon." Kagome said with a sigh as Kouga looked at her in shock.  
  
"I don't understand, Lady Kagome." Kouga said.  
  
"I know you don't Kouga. That's what I'm talking about. Look, you know that Inuyasha is my mate, right? So what are you waiting for?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, milady." Kouga said in confusion.  
  
"I *mean* Ayame won't be a free she-wolf forever. And do I *need* to mention the promise you made to her?" Kagome asked.  
  
"But milady, we were only children, and I-" Kouga began.  
  
"Kouga! Listen to me. Ayame really likes you. And you're too stubborn to see it! I'm telling you, if you wait too long, it'll be too late, and she will be taken from you." Kagome said, turning and starting to walk away.  
  
"Taken from me? Ayame isn't mine to be taken from me, is she?" Kouga asked.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply as she continued to walk away, heading back to her mate and pups, leaving a confused wolf youkai behind her to dwell on her words.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	25. Grandparents

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* Ok, before I start off, I wanted to apologize taking so long. Writer's block, need I say more?  
  
*Inuyasha clone* Are yu gonna talk or are you gonna get to the stupid story already?!  
  
*Lily bursting into tears as Inuyasha stares at her wildly*  
  
*Inuyasha* Nani?! Why are you.....stop crying wench!  
  
*Lily still sobbing as the hanyou Kagome comes in* Inuyasha? What did you do to her?  
  
*Inuyasha looking at Kagome like she was crazy* I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER! SHE JUST STARTED BALLING!  
  
*Lily between sobs* They.......*hiccup*........took Inuyasha.......off THE AIIIIIIRRRRRRR *sobbing grows louder*  
  
*Inuyasha blinks* NANI?!  
  
*Kagome* You didn't know, Inuyasha? They're taking the show off the air for a while. Until the end of August I hear.  
  
*Inuyasha*YOU MEAN YOU *KNEW?!*  
  
*Kagome* Of course I did. They told me.  
  
*Inuyasha growling* AND THEY DIDN'T TELL ME BECAUSE.........? I'M THE GOD DAMN STAR OF THE FRIGGIN SHOW! I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW!!  
  
*Kagome* Maybe cause they figured you might try to attack them.....WHICH YOU WILL NOT INUYASHA! Besides, I guess since Lily is still over their sobbing, I'll do the disclaimer for her. She doesn't own any characters associated with the show. However, being in that she was the one who created Inuyasha and mine's pups, technically, they are her's. It could also be argued that me, the hanyou Kagome, is hers too. *shrugging her shoulders* Not that anyone cares. Lily herself doesn't. Anyway, on with the story, right?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 25- " Grandparents "  
  
By Lily:  
  
"Inuyasha. I need a word with you." Sesshomaru said calmly, looking up at the hanyou perched in the tree above him.  
  
It had been two weeks since Kagome had gone back to her time to stock up on supplies, bringing her mate and pups with her as they rest of the group had camped out in the forest beyond the well. It was decided that it may be more than a little dangerous to return to Kaede's village, at least until Naraku was finally destroyed. Instead, they waited patiently for the hanyous return.  
  
Now, two weeks later, they were deep in the heart of the Western Lands, barely two days from the capital city and less than a day from the Western Palace. The same palace where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father ruled over the Western lands until his death. The same palace that Sesshoumaru often stayed at and the same palace that Inuyasha had not returned to since his mother's death.  
  
"Whadda want?" Inuyasha asked, looking down at his half-brother.  
  
"As I said before, a word." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Reluctantly, Inuyasha leapt from his branch to land softly on the ground below. He glanced over at his mate and pups, asleep beside the fire, before turning to look at Sesshomaru again.  
  
"Well? Speak then." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I wish to go somewhere tomorrow." Sesshomaru started.  
  
"Why are you telling me? Not like you need permission to leave, you know. Just go already." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru frowned slightly.  
  
"You miss understand me. I wish to go somewhere tomorrow, but I wish you and your mate and pups to accompany me." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha looked at him oddly.  
  
"I know the Palace is nearby. If this is about that, then forget it. I told you, I don't want anything to do with it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I know this. And I've already decided, once Naraku is dead, I shall take Rin and we shall stay there. You are.......welcome to visit of course, though I doubt you will wish too. Your mate and pups may think differently however." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked, looking over briefly at the raven haired Priestess who was also asleep, Rin tucked in a warm blanket next to her, the priestess's arms wrapped protectively around the girl.  
  
"What of her?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over at the said Miko as well.  
  
"What will you do once Kagome uses the jewel to wish her human?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Why is it that you care? I believe you have a mate." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I do. But that's not why I'm asking. Though.....I wouldn't be surprised.......you have adopted a human girl as your........pup.......and you have been traveling with us for these last five years. How would I know if you chose to take a human mate. And a Miko no less?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk.  
  
"Even if I did consider such a thing, whether or not, it would be of no concern to you. As for the Miko, as long as Rin holds an affection for her, then.....I suppose she would be welcomed at the Palace as well." Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"I see. So then what is it that you wanted?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I do not wish to tell you now. Just make sure you and your mate are awake by sunrise. And to bring your pups with you. We shall return before the other's awaken." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"It would be better, don't you think, if we at least told someone. That's *IF* I decided to go with you." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Fine, tell whoever you wish, but I shall not say this again. I'll ask you to come with me for the sake of your pups." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What about them?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Sesshomaru intently.  
  
"You shall see in the morning. You'd better get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Fine." Inuyasha replied, still looking at his half-brother suspiciously before jumping into the tree again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************************  
  
As the first rays of sunlight began to creep skywards, Inuyasha had awoken Kagome as Sesshomaru waited beside the treeline. Kagome yawned widely as she picked up Kaiya, the little girl snuggling into her mother as Inuyasha picked up Kaori, the boy doing the same. She looked over at her mate, still unsure of what was going on, but decided to follow his lead. Strangely, this was all at Sesshomaru's request, as Inuyasha had briefly told her.  
  
"Ready? Good. Best you keep those pups tightly to you. We shall have to sprint to our destination." Sesshomaru said, looking over at Kikyo, who yawned widely, before nodding her head at the three demons.  
  
"I'll tell them should anyone awaken. Just go." Kikyo said tiredly, before laying back down. Sesshomaru nodded, before taking off through the forest so fast, Inuyasha and Kagome could barely keep up.  
  
Finally, several miles later, they finally stopped at the entrance of a large cavemouth. Sesshomaru paused as he looked over the entrance, studing it briefly before he stepped inside. Reluctantly, Inuyasha and Kagome followed.  
  
Deep inside the cave, they finally caught up with Sesshomaru, who stood before a small glowing lake. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then at Sesshomaru, wondering what was going on. He turned slightly to look at them, drawing the Tenseiga at the same time.  
  
"Now would be the time to wake your pups." Sesshomaru said as he lifted the sword out straight infront of him, over the glowing lake. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at him oddly, before shaking the twins awake, still not sure of what was going on.  
  
As the sleepy twin hanyous started to wake up, the Tenseiga's blade began to glow brightly.  
  
"Come forth, Lord Inutaisho." Sesshomaru called evenly, as the blade began to grow even brighter.  
  
A few moments later, the entire cave began to glow brightly, filling with bright blue light as Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads, hiding their eyes as well as their pups' eyes from the intense light. Finally, the light began to die down, as a hazy object stood, or rather floated over the glowing lake.  
  
As Inuyasha and Kagome turned back, Sesshomaru bowed his head lightly, putting his sword away at the same time. Inuyasha stared in shock at his brother, before staring at the haze before him.  
  
There, in the depths of the haze, where two figures, clearly a man and a woman. The man wore finely decorated robes much like Sesshomaru's, while the woman wore the most beautiful kimono Kagome had every layed eyes upon.  
  
"Father. Lady Maia." Sesshomaru said, his head still bent as he spoke.  
  
"Sesshomaru......and Inuyasha......what is going on my sons?" The hazy voice of the male said.  
  
"It.....it can't be.........it's got to be some kind of trick! What are you after! After all this time, you still.......what is it that you're after Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried angrily, growling at his brother as he set Kaori down on the stone ground, snarling at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Inuyasha! Stop it at once!" The male demanded, his voice booming around the interior of the cave.  
  
"As I said before, Inuyasha, I did this for the sake of your pups. They deserve to know their grandparents. Our father and your mother." Sesshomaru said as Kagome looked at the two before looking at Sesshomaru in confusion.  
  
"But.....why?" Kagome asked.  
  
"As I said, for your pups." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Pups? Inuyasha? You.....you found yourself a mate I see. You have no idea how pleased I am to hear that. Your mother as well. We thought.......we were afraid......." Inutaisho said softly.  
  
"I.......I know........Father." Inuyasha said slowly.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha. She's beautiful." The woman finally said, smiling warmly at the blushing Kagome. The woman laughed softly as she looked at Kagome, Inuyasha's ears flickering towards the sound as his body began to relax a bit.  
  
"Oh, please don't look so nervous my dear. I am happy to see my son has found such a pretty mate. It means a lot to us knowing that he has a family of his own. We were worried.....being a hanyou.....it wouldn't be easy......" The woman said softly, her eyes looking at Inuyasha sadly.  
  
"I survived." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Be that as it may, my son, we never stopped worrying for you. I only wish that you and your brother could have reached this......truce I see before me......when you were still pups." Inutaisho said.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha had been about to say something more, when Kagome wisely cut him off.  
  
"Inuyasha, maybe we should introduce them to the twins?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha looked behind him, Kaori hiding behind his pants. He nodded at his mate, pushing Kaori out from behind him and incouraging him to step a little closer to the glowing lake.  
  
"Father. Mother. This is Kaori. And his twin sister Kaiya." Inuyasha said, looking over towards the white haired little girl as Kagome put her down. Reluctantly the twins looked up curiously as Inutaisho smiled and Maia bent down, kneeling eyelevel with the pups.  
  
"They are the most darling things I've ever seen. Aren't they Inutai? They look so much like their father, and yet......their mother too." Maia said, smiling warmly at the twins.  
  
"They shall grow up to be fine children my son. You should be proud. But.....are you not aware of the power they possess?" Inutaisho asked as Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other on confusion, before looking back at Inutaisho, but it was Sesshomaru who spoke first.  
  
"Father, could their power be the reason a powerful enemy of ours is so intent on capturing them? If so, what is this power you speak of?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"I know not. I have never seen their likes before. But I sense a powerful aura around them. Yes. Powerful indeed." Inutaisho said, looking up at Inuyasha.  
  
"You would do well to keep them away from this enemy of yours Inuyasha." Maia said, straightening back up.  
  
"And to make sure to keep yourselves safe as well. Do not let history repeat itself. Inuyasha was unfortunate to have to grow up without either myself or his mother to be there for him when he needed us the most. Do not do the same to your pups." Inutaiso said, as the haze started to blur.  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward, his arm stretched out as he spoke loudly.  
  
"No, wait. Don't go. Mother. Father.......Mother........" Inuyasha said, trailing off as his arm dropped, his ears drooping slightly.  
  
"We love you Inuyasha. Remember that." Maia said.  
  
"Take care my sons." Inutaisho's voice echoed around the cavern as the haze flickered, fading away into the darkness of the cave.  
  
Inuyasha stood where he was for several moments, not moving at all, before he turned and headed out of the cave, Kaori pausing before running to catch up to his father. Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru as she picked up Kaiya, a smile on her lips.  
  
"I don't know why.....but thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome said.  
  
"Uncle Sessamu brought Grandma and Grandpa, didn't he Mummy?" Kaiya asked as Kagome smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Yes he did, sweetie." She smiled at Sesshomaru once more, before following her mate and son. A moment later, Sesshomaru emerged from the cave behind them.  
  
For several minutes, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at each other, neither saying a word, before Inuyasha nodded his head finally.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru said nothing, but nodded his head as well, the three heading back to camp with the pups in their mother and father's arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	26. Into Battle Again

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Lily* If you don't know the drill by now.........you should be shot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keiki de Niyati : Children of Fate  
  
Chapter 26- " Into Battle Again "  
  
By Lily:  
  
The sun had already begun to rise as Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru and the twins returned to camp. Everyone else was already up, Sango fussing over what looked to be the group's breakfast over the fire, while everyone else just sat around waiting.  
  
"You've returned." Ayame said as she and Kouga looked up at the group. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Personal business. That's all you need to know." Inuyasha said, heading over to slouch down with his back against the trunk of a tree. Kagome yawned widely as she set the twins down, who immediately ran to join Rin and Shippou in a game of tag.  
  
"We have a problem." Miroku said, walking over towards Inuyasha, his face serious.  
  
"What is it now?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.  
  
"Well....Kouga went on rounds earlier this morning. He's not sure, but he thinks he's spotted something.....odd with the wild life in this area. Ever since last night anyway." Miroku said.  
  
"Get to the point." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"We're not sure really, but-" Miroku began before Kouga stepped up and headed him off, frowning at Inuyasha.  
  
"There are none." Kouga said.  
  
"None? None what?! Stop talking in riddles! It's pissing the hell outta me!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"He means, Inuyasha, that there are no wildlife in this area. At all. Birds, deer, rabbits, anything. Which is highly unusual. We're lucky Kagome brought food, or we wouldn't be having any breakfast right now either." Sango stated.  
  
"So there's no animals. Am I supposed to care?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It means something Inuyasha." Sesshomaru interupted as Inuyasha looked at him.  
  
"Care to enlighten me as to WHAT that may be?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Perhaps........it means we should get out of this forest as quickly as possible." Sesshomaru said, turning slightly. He paused a moment, before heading towards Rin and the kids.  
  
"Might not be such a bad idea." Miroku said, turning towards Sesshomaru.  
  
"Keh. Anxious nervous bastards. Fine, we'll go." Inuyasha said, rising to his feet.  
  
Suddenly, the wind shifted, blowing a soft breeze throught the group as every being with demon blood froze on the spot.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome suddenly shouted, racing towards the twins as Inuyasha froze suddenly, wiping his head in the opposite direction. Kagome flattened her ears to her head as she held the twins to her protectively, Kouga and Ayame looking uncertainly around them, snarling softly as Sesshomaru stood still, glaring in the same direction Inuyasha was.  
  
"It can't be! How the HELL could he have found us?!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Naraku? Are you sure it's him? I mean, what's going on?" Sango asked, rushing over to the kids and grabbing her boomerang in a defensive position.  
  
There was absolute silence for several minutes as Inuyasha's ear flattened to his head, growling and snarling louder and louder, his threatening growls becoming louder and more serious by the second.  
  
"Kagome-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"I know." Kagome said, clutching the twins closer to her as Kikyo rose slowly to her feet, Miroku and Sango still looking around uncertainly. Shippou and Rin stopped as well, Shippou running over towards Kagome to hop up onto her shoulder, shaking slightly as Rin raced over to Kikyo, hiding in the folds of the elder Miko's robes. A low rumbling chuckle was heard, just before a thick wave of miasma crept into the small clearing.  
  
"Damn it. Get out of here, now!" Inuyasha cried in Kagome's direction as he crouched into a fighting stance, his hand on the hilt of his sword. Kagome hesitated, looking down at the twins at the same time. A moment later, she looked back up at Inuyasha.  
  
"No good, Inuyasha. What if it's a diversion like last time?" Kagome asked, before closing her eyes, a faint purple glow starting to surround her. The aura around her began to grow and spread before it swallowed the twins, Shippou and herself in a light purple dome.  
  
"Good idea." Sango said, slipping her gas mask over her face as Miroku and the rest of the guy held their sleeves over their noses. Ayame and Kouga brought their clothed wrists over their mouth and faces as well, as Kikyo set her own miko shield around herself and the terrified Rin.  
  
"I see. You're rather stay and die, then run and hide? So be it." Naraku said as he stepped into the clearing, Kagura at his side. Kagura raised her fan as she narrowed her eyes at them.  
  
"Kagura. I want them all dead. Expect for those two. The brats can be of some use to me. Do not return without the pups" Naraku said, drifting back into the shadows of the forest.  
  
"Dream on Naraku! You're not laying a hand on my pups!" Inuyasha cried, unsheathing the Tetseiga, it transforming instantly as he growled dangerously at the dark haired demon.  
  
"Inuyasha! Be careful!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Hanyou Bitch. You can't keep them from me forever." Naraku said with a slight smirk.  
  
"Bastard. You will NEVER touch them so long as I live!" Kagome snarled.  
  
"Not much of a problem. As you all shall die NOW!" Kagura cried, sweeping her fan out across her, violent cutting tornatoes launching at the group, scattering them about as they jumped out of the way. A few strunk the walls of the two Miko domes, but, bounced off without a scratch. Kagome glanced over at Kikyo as she gripped the twins to her side. She was cut off by the elder Miko before she could speak.  
  
"Do not think of it Kagome. You lower that shield, even to aide your mate and allies, and your pups will be stolen from you. You'd do well to heed my words young Miko." Kikyo said.  
  
"I know. But we can't just sit here and watch them die." Kagome said desperately.  
  
"And they shall not. Have faith in your mate and friends." Kikyo replied, watching the battle going on beyond them.  
  
"Damn it, it's just one demon bitch!" Kouga cried, barely missing being struck.  
  
"A pretty damn powerful one remember? Watch your ass Kouga!" Ayame cried.  
  
"This is getting us no where. Can you not use the Wind Scar Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No good. The bitch controls the winds themselves. I got lucky once thanks to Kagome's arrow, but she can't help. And neither can Kikyo. We're on our own here!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
Suddenly, a blast of fire sweep out across the clearing, sweeping out in a ark across the ground inbetween Kagura and Inuyasha and the others.  
  
"What in the-?" Inuyasha cried, jumping back to avoid being burned.  
  
Kagura narrowed her eyes as she turned her head, glaring into the trees as three large felines came racing into clearing. An orange and black tiger, a white and black tiger, and a larger solid black tiger crept infront of Inuyasha snarling at Kagura as they pawed at the dirt beneath their paws, their claws digging into the dirt.  
  
"What the hell?!" Inuyasha cried, narrowing his eyes at the three felines as Myoga suddenly jumped unto his shoulder.  
  
"Milord. Forgive me. I did not mean to take so long in finding them. It was a long and periloud journey, and we rushed back as quickly as possible. Though you had moved from the last place you-"  
  
"ENOUGH flea! Is this them? The Tirge?" Inuyasha asked, nodding his head as the three snarling cats.  
  
"Indeed. But I shall explain more later." Myoga said.  
  
"Cats. I see. Never though I'd see the day when dog and wolves aided the help of cats of all creatures. This is a waste of my time" Kagura said, throwing her feather into the air and taking off.  
  
"Bitch" Kagome said, dropping the dome as soon as she could no longer sense danger, Kikyo doing the same.  
  
"We got lucky. It in indeed good fortune that Myoga was able to bring the Tirge when he did." Miroku said, leaning on his staff.  
  
"Perhaps. Do they have names? And what was that blast of fire? Was that them?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes. I had hoped as I said originally to locate the Tirge that had served Lord Inuyasha's mother and milord himself many years ago. But she as I said, is no more. However, the black Tirge, was the sister of the exact Tirge I speak of, and the other two are her cubs. They are the perfect retainers for Lady Kagome and her pups." Myoga said.  
  
"As Sango said, do the flea bags have names?" Inuyasha asked, putting his Tetseiga back as the solid black tiger growled deeply at him.  
  
"They do not like to be insulted milord. They are doing you a great favor, and to Lord Inutaisho's memory by serving your pups." Myoga said as Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Whatever. Make sure they know to stay outta my way. Stupid cats." Inuyasha said, turning his back and walking over to join his mate.  
  
But before he could get there, the two smaller Tirge raced infront of him, snarling at him as they stood between Kagome and the twins, and Inuyasha. Inuyasha blinked for a moment, before growling darkly.  
  
"Myoga! Tell them to get the fuck out of my way so I can check on my damn family!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"S-sorry milord. They do not know you to be their charges's father." Myoga began.  
  
"Well tell them I am! And to get the HELL out of my way!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course milord." Myoga said, hopping down from his shoulder to hop over to the two youkais. The two growled between themselves and their mother, before stepping to the side, allowing Inuyasha to pass. He grunted as he walked past, growling at Myoga.  
  
"They try that again, and I'll use the Wind Scar on them. I don't give a damn." Inuyasha said.  
  
"You do not understand milord. Once they have identified you as their master, they shall not stand between you and your family. They were only doing their duty. To protect your pregnant mate and pups." Myoga said as Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Whatever. Kagome, are you alright? Kaori? Kaiya?" Inuyasha asked, crotching down to look at the twins as they nodded and smiled.  
  
"Course we are Daddy." Kaori said with a grin as his sister nodded.  
  
"Good. Let's keep moving. No good to stay here. Sesshomaru. How far is the Castle?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The Western Palace?" Sesshomaru asked as Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Yea. How long will it take us to get there from here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Half a day. Maybe less. If we keep moving." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Good. Let's move it then." Inuyasha said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	27. Curiosity

Keiki de Niyati Chapter 27 "Curiosity"  
  
It had been over seven hours before Kagome decided enough was enough.  
  
They'd been walking constantly, eager to reach the Western Palace before nightfall, with out more then a ten minute rest here and there. The twins had long since given up, falling sleep on top of the backs of the Tirge.  
  
It was strange the bond that Kagome seemed to immediate sense forming between the feline retainers and their young canine charges. Kaiya was taken immediately with the white and black tiger youkai, a female no more than 2 years in age. Yuki, was the name Kaiya gave her fondly.  
  
Kaori on the other hand treated his own tirge, the orange and black striped male youkai he named Neiko quiet differently than his twin. While Kaiya was quickly starting to think of Yuki as a friend and pet, Kaori was soon starting to treat Neiko like his pal and ally. Kagome was certain they would be very close as the two grew up together.  
  
And for that she was more than pleased.  
  
As for the solid black Tirge, she has decided to name the youkai for her unborn child, since Kagome herself would soon start relying on the Tirge to protect her as well as her pup. After debating an appropriate name, Kagome finally settled on naming the black Tirge, Kitara.  
  
Narrowing her eyes as her mate, she stopped dead in her tracks, crossing her arms over her chest as she growled low in her throat. Inuyasha turned around in confusion, having heard the irritation in his mate's growl and now noticing her stubborn refusal to take another set forward, the dog hanyou had no other choice but to stop and see what was bothering her.  
  
"Kagome, what the-?" Inuyasha asked, but was cut off as Kagome shook her head, sighing deeply.  
  
"Inuyasha, haven't you noticed how exhausted everyone is? We're taking a break, and longer than fifteen minutes." Kagome said, turning and walking over to Yuki and Neiko to wake up the pups.  
  
Inuyasha growled as his ears flattened to his head.  
  
"We've already had eight breaks mate. We're wasting time. We could have been at the Palace hours ago!" Inuyasha cried indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest and placing his hands into the folds of his hanori.  
  
"You're exhausting the hell outta your own pups Inuyasha! Look at them! They couldn't even keep their eyes open. What kind of father are you trying to be? Pushing them so hard? They're only children." Kagome said, growling at him.  
  
Inuyasha growled back as he stomped up beside her, his ears pressed tightly to his head.  
  
"I'm doing what I have to make sure that bastard Naraku doesn't lay his claws on *my* pups you stubborn bitch! That's what a FATHER does! Protect his whelps!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Inuyasha, look at them. A little break won't kill anyone!" Kagome said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"And what if Naraku shows up? AGAIN?! That bastard doesn't give up easily, remember bitch?! And like hell I'll be sitting still long enough for him to-" Inuyasha began.  
  
"Inuyasha! Enough! Your mate is right! The pups need their rest, and you exhausting them to the breaking point is not the way to ensure their safety" Sango cried.  
  
"God damn females! Alright alright! We'll take a fucking break! AGAIN!" Inuyasha cried. Kagome growled impatiently at her mate, irritated by his attitude, but deciding to worry about it later, she turned her attention instead to her pups.  
  
Inuyasha snorted before walking over beside his brother. The two said nothing to each other for a few minutes, before Sesshoumaru finally looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"We're close aren't we?" Inuyasha asked. Looking ahead again, Sesshoumaru nodded as he stared off, his gaze not fixed on anything in particular.  
  
"Yes. We can be there within the hour." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Good. It's been a while. I barely remember what the palace looks like now." Inuyasha said.  
  
"I would imagine so." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
There was silence between the two brothers once more.  
  
"Mama? Why are we stopping? Are we there?" Kaiya asked, rubbing her eyes with her fists as her ears twitched. Kaori yawned widely, his fangs glistening in the afternoon sun. Kagome smiled lovingly at the twins as she scratched one of Kaiya's ears affectionately.  
  
"I think we're almost there sweetheart. It shouldn't be too much longer. Did you have a nice nap? Kaori? What about you darling?" Kagome asked as she smiled looking over at the black haired hanyou pup.  
  
"Yes Mama." Kaori said, still a bit sleepily. Kaiya looked over towards her father and uncle, tilting her head to the side as she scratched one of her snow white ears.  
  
"Mama? How come Daddy and Uncle Sessamu don't play like me and Kaori do? Doesn't they like each other?" Kaiya asked as Kagome chuckled lightly.  
  
"Actually sweetheart, your father and uncle are getting along a lot better than they were a few years ago." Kagome said as she smiled, deciding not to go on as to how bad it really used to get. After all, she didn't think the twins would react well if they found out how their father and uncle where always trying to kill each other until the last couple of years. Perhaps when they were older, she would tell them, if they needed to know of course.  
  
Kagome sighed as she sat down on the soft grass, looking over at her companions. Since Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were busy, most likely keeping watch, Rin was currently sitting in Kikyo's lap, the young girl dozing lightly against the elder Miko. Kagome caught Kikyo's eye and smiled knowingly at her.  
  
What happened next, completely surprised Kagome, but she was pleased none the less.  
  
As she smiled at Kikyo, the elder Miko looked down at the sleeping Rin, before looking up at Kagome. A few seconds later, a warm sincere smile crept across her face.  
  
Kagome smiled back, inwardly beaming with excitement. She wondered if perhaps she had been right about Kikyo. After all, as she started getting to know her incarnation, she began to find herself coming to think of Kikyo as a friend. The miko had been warming up to her steadily since she joined the group, and although there used to have been some unease between the two women, it was clear it was beginning to diminish.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted as another interesting one began to take its place. Turning her head, she looked curiously over at Kouga, and then to Ayame. Oddly, up until recently, Kouga had always traveled a pretty decent distance from the others and yet, still pretty close in range to the red headed she wolf. She knew Ayame truly cared for Kouga, though Kagome was certain the baka male wolf youkai was too bull-headed and dense to see how deeply her feelings actually delved.  
  
Her heart had gone out to Ayame once she realized the girl was in love with Kouga, and yet afraid he would reject her affection. Perhaps, Kagome feared, Ayame thought she didn't stand a chance in comparison to herself, since Kouga had that silly infatuation with her.  
  
At the same time, the whole situation strangely reminded her of her own at one point. When she came to realize she was in love with Inuyasha, despite his resolve to avenge Kikyo and put her soul to rest at the time. But things had worked out for her and her mate, and Kagome was certain they would for the two wolf youkai as well.  
  
But it still didn't explain Kouga's odd behavior lately. As the day had begun to progress, she had noticed he was keeping to himself more than usual. He had traded him place from walking beside Ayame to walking as far from the others as possible, practically trailing them from a few feet back. Ayame, not knowing or understanding the reason for his sudden desire to be as far from her as possible, had also grown very sullen and quite.  
  
Kagome was certain her mate had noticed as well, but given his aversion to Kouga, she knew he was making it his business not to care. But that still didn't stop Kagome from being both curious and upset with Kouga for being such an uncaring ass.  
  
"Alright bitch. We've rested long enough. You and the pups can sleep when we get to the palace. We'll be there within the hour. Let's move it." Inuyasha said gruffly in impatience. Kagome sighed deeply as she headed past Yuki and Neiko, taking the time to pause and pat their heads before walking over to join her mate, Kitara right behind her.  
  
Inuyasha's eye twitched as he looked down at the solid black tirge at his mate's heel. Growling lightly as he turned around, he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"We've wasted enough time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	28. Ayame's Problem & Kouga's Panic

Keiki de Niyati Chapter 28 "Ayame's Problem & Kouga's Panic"  
  
The Sun was setting in the sky as the group finally reached the Western Palace. Kagome stared in awe at the beautiful castle in front of her. She has never seen anything so large. Stone gargoyles rested at the entrance, one on each side of the massive doors that looked to be lead to the entrance of the main courtyard.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped closer to the door, walking at an even pace as the others watched. Instantly, the doors began to open of their own accord, the bottoms scraping along the dirt slowly as they opened in a wide arc inward, even as Sesshoumaru continued walking right through them.  
  
"There are several rooms within the palace that as long as we stay here, you all are welcome too. Inuyasha, your mother's chambers are still intact and still fairly well taken care of. You and your mate may sleep there should you like, and I'd suggest your pups sleep in your old chambers.  
  
"There is another set of chambers not to far down the southern corridor that the monk and exterminator may be welcomed to, and another in the eastern wing that are open to the felines. There is a room off Inuyasha's old chambers that I'm certain the fox will be comfortable in as well. And there are two rooms in the western wing that will have to do for the wolves." Sesshoumaru said as he walked through the entrance way.  
  
Inuyasha unfolded his arms from over his chest as he glanced at the palace briefly, before looking over at his mate and pups. With a nod, he turned and followed after his brother. Kagome reached her hand down to pet the twin's ears as she watched him for a moment, before encouraging the pups to follow after their father.  
  
The Tirge immediately followed after them, Shippou seated on top of Kitara's head, the three feline youkai following behind their charges as Sango and Miroku glanced at each other, then over at Kikyo, the three of them following the others, Rin resting comfortably on back of the fully grown Kilala.  
  
Ayame started after the others, glancing back at Kouga, who oddly, stomped walking the second she glanced back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. Turning back around, Ayame sighed and headed after the others. Maybe she could take to Kagome. The girl had been so kind to her since the rescue at the river. Maybe she could talk to her friend about this.  
  
Kouga waited for Ayame to follow after the others before looking up at the castle, looming overhead. It was indeed a rather impressive castle, even if it did belong to the family of a bunch of demon dogs. His ice blue eyes trailed over to Ayame for the smallest second before he crossed his arms over his chest, his mind made up.  
  
"Hey! Inukuro! Tell your brother don't bother looking for a room for me, I'll be sleeping outside." Kouga said.  
  
Inuyasha growled as he turned back around, Kagome and the others looking at the wolf prince oddly, Ayame looking on in confusion. Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest as he narrowed his golden eyes suspiciously at the wolf.  
  
"And why the hell not wolf?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Simple. I will not bed down in a place full of dogs, or the home of dogs." Kouga replied arrogantly as Inuyasha snarled at him, Sesshoumaru narrowing his eyes dangerously at Kouga.  
  
"You've been traveling and camping just FINE with us since we agreed to let you join us! What the hell was your excuse then?!" Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
"Circumstances were different then mutt!" Kouga growled back.  
  
"And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean? What was different then than it is now flea bag?!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"That's none of your business half-breed!" Kouga shot back.  
  
"Inuyasha, knock it off. If Kouga wants to sleep outside, fine. It's not the end of the world." Kagome said.  
  
"Right. If Kouga wants to stay here than inside the castle, he doesn't have to. I'll stay and keep him company" Ayame offered.  
  
Immediately Kouga paled whiter than Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"NO! I mean, that's alright. I'll be fine. Ayame can stay in the palace, I'll be fine by myself." Kouga stated, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Kagome looked over at Sango, who shrugged and shook her head lightly, having no idea either what was going on. She looked over at Ayame, who looked confused, furious, and hurt. Growling to herself, she was about to go over and smack some sense into Kouga before Ayame beat her too it. Snarling, the red headed she wolf whirled around, glaring at Kouga.  
  
"Fine! YOU stay here! I'LL go somewhere else since you've seemed so desperate to stay as far away from me as possible all day!" Ayame growled, before stomping into the forest without so much as a look at the stunned and startled Kouga.  
  
A moment later, Kouga frowned and shook his head, turning and heading off toward the left, presumably for a place to sleep when Inuyasha suddenly burst into laughter. Kagome blinked as she looked over at her mate, who was laughing so hard, he was clutching his sides in pain.  
  
Kaori and Kaiya looked at each other confused for a moment, before they started giggling along, figuring their father was just being silly. Kagome's ears twitched as she frowned in confusion at her mate.  
  
"Inuyasha..? What is it? What's so funny?" Kagome asked.  
  
But all he could do was gasp for air as he continued laughing, Kouga growling at him, looking at him warily. Sesshoumaru turned his head in the direction Ayame had parted before looking back over at Kouga with a clearly amused expression on his face.  
  
"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome cried.  
  
Inuyasha yelped as he immediately stopped laughing, his face meeting the ground harshly. He growled and mumbled in the direction of his mate through the dirt in his mouth until the spell finally wore off and he jumped to his feet furious.  
  
"What the hell was that for bitch?! I didn't DO anything!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"It was the only way to get you to stop LAUGHING! Now, tell me what was so funny!" Kagome cried.  
  
Almost immediately, Inuyasha started laughing again, but managed to keep himself in control enough to gesture over at Kouga, speaking to his make between laughing and gasps for air.  
  
"That..baka...Ayame...in heat...Kouga...avoiding her!" Immediately he lost control as he started laughing loudly again, clutching his sides as Miroku started cracking up along with him. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she and Sango started to catch on as well, both girls laughing lightly along with Kikyo, who was chuckling softly.  
  
"It's NOT funny!" Kouga said, narrowing his eyes as he snarled at Inuyasha. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about"  
  
"So THAT must be why he was avoiding her all day." Kagome said with a giggle "Wait til Ayame finds out. Kouga, you really hurt her feelings, you should really go apologize" Kagome said.  
  
At the blush across Kouga's cheeks despite the paleness of the rest of his face, Inuyasha burst into a fresh set of laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	29. If You Won't, Then I Will

Keiki de Niyati Chapter 29 "Of You Won't, Maybe I Will"  
  
Inuyasha was still laughing as Kagome and the others shook their heads, when Sesshomaru turned his attention back on the wolf youkai. He looked at Kouga, his face blank with emotion save the amused look in his golden eyes.  
  
"A female demon in heat is not one to be left alone within a dangerous forest of demons such as the one that surrounds the Palace. I think it wise that you should go find her before some other demon does. She'll be safer within the walls of the Palace."  
  
"I'm not going after her. Drop it Sesshomaru." Kouga said with a growl as he narrowed his ice blue eyes on the dog demon lord.  
  
"He's right you know." Inuyasha said as he finally started to control his laughing long enough to speak. "Just because you're not demon enough to mate with her-"  
  
"Shut the hell up Inukuro!"  
  
"Don't get your fur kilt in a twist yaseookami! I was just saying. Damn it, you do need to get laid" Inuyasha quipped as Kouga snarled louder at him.  
  
"I don't need YOUR advice CURR!" Kouga snarled, clenching his fists at his side as Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on him, Inuyasha snarling back at Kouga as his own eyes flickered red.  
  
"What the hell did you just call me?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Stop being an ass and go to her. You're the one who hurt her feelings. You're the one who made that promise to her. It's about time you just get it over with and go to her. You're not fooling anyone by acting like you don't care for her, and given the current state, nor are you fooling anyone how much you want her." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome, I-" Kouga began, before looking down at his feet.  
  
"Kouga, listen to me. You care about her. You wouldn't react this way if you didn't. So what's the big deal?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Precisely. It's why Inuyasha and myself are not affected by the female wolf's scent. We can smell it, but we have no interest in her. Unless you'd wish me to take her for myself wolf." Sesshomaru stated as Kouga's eyes narrowed dangerously on the youkai.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. She's a wolf for one. You're just a dog"  
  
"Why not, if you do not wish to do so? I will admit she is rather attractive for a female youkai, even for a wolf. And she is a rather fine warrior. She would birth some very fine pups." Sesshomaru said evenly, his face blank.  
  
Miroku blinked as Sango quickly clamped her hand over his mouth before he could say anything, as Kagome's jaw dropped. Inuyasha was too busy snickering to himself as Kikyo watched Sesshomaru intently.  
  
Kouga's only reaction was to narrow his eyes more, his growls turning to low threatening snarls.  
  
"Touch her dog and I'll rip off your other arm."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he watched the wolf prince before him. "Indeed. And why not then?"  
  
"Damn it, Ayame will never be your bitch Sesshomaru!" Kouga growled as Inuyasha stopped snickering long enough to raise an eyebrow himself on the wolf.  
  
"Why not? I don't have any problem with my sister being a wolf. I think I could learn to handle it" Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Cause, Inukuro, she's mine! You stole Kagome, I won't let your bastard brother steal Ayame too." Kouga growled.  
  
Inuyasha snorted as he crossed him arms over his chest, Sesshomaru's facial expressions not having changed at all as he looked at Kouga. Kagome blinked as she brought her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing, Miroku and Sango strugging to contain their amusement at the situation as well.  
  
"Fine, fine, damn heat!" Kouga snarled as he turned around, taking off in the direction Ayame had departed in, walking in a slow and almost defeated pace.  
  
Inuyasha snickered as he watched Kouga disappear into the woods, before turning to look back at his brother. After a moment, he smirked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Nicely handled."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded before turning and heading back towards the Palace to show the group inside.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Kouga growled darkly to himself as he trudged through the darkness of the forest, grumbling to himself as he lifted tree branches, vines and other such obsiticles out of his path.  
  
"Damn dogs. Disgrace to canine kind."  
  
He suddenly snapped his head up as he caught the scent of his current prey. Ayame. But he snarled darkly as he also caught two other scents in the air. The scent of another male youkai...and the scent of Ayame's fear..mixed along with the scent of her delicious heat.  
  
Ayame was in trouble.  
  
At the though, the shards in his legs and arm glowed along with his rage as he sped off like a shot through the forest, heading straight for Ayame. His anger only intensified to full blown rage at the site that met his eyes.  
  
Poor Ayame, his poor Ayame, thrashing underneathe a large black wolf youkai that currently had her pinned down under him as he held her hands down, straddling her hips, and his head bent licking her neck.  
  
It only took a second before the black wolf was kicked off Ayame with a kick to the head. As he rolled across the dirt with the momentum, Ayame scrambled to her feet, crouching as low to the ground as she could, trembling against the trunk of a tree.  
  
Kouga was at her side in an instand, keeping half his attention on the black wolf as he checked Ayame over for any serious injuries.or worse.  
  
"K-Kouga? Oh god, it's really you." Ayame cried as she flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. Kouga, wrapped one arm around her as he kept his eyes on the black wolf, that had just stopped rolling, clutching his head in his hands. Kouga glanced at Ayame briefly as he nodded.  
  
"Yes, are you ok? Did he..Ayame, did he mate with you?" At her wince Kouga felt his heart restrict before she slowly shook her head.  
  
"N-no. But he..he tried to..he tried to..oh Kouga." She buried her face into his chest as her shoulders shook violently.  
  
The wolf was dead. Either way.  
  
He paused to look down at her as he nodded at her. "Ayame, it's ok. You're alright now. I'll take care of him." Kouga promised as she clung harder to him.  
  
"Damn you. A Brown eh? Why don't you get lost and leave me to my new mate?" The wolf said as he rose to his feet. Kouga growled as he removed his arm from around Ayame, snarling low in his throat as he too rose to his feet.  
  
"She's not yours bastard" Kouga stated.  
  
"She's unmarked. And in heat. Not my fault she didn't have a mate before. That makes her completely free Brown and you know it. So back off." The wolf said.  
  
"I'll give you this one chance to leave now bastard, before I rip you apart.piece..by bloody piece." Kouga growled.  
  
"What concern is it to you anyway? I saw no mark on her. Which makes her up for grabs."  
  
"I said.leave now wolf..I won't warn you again." With his rage, his body started glowing with the power of the shards. Immediately the other's male's gray eyes widened.  
  
"Shards..I see..feh. Fine, keep the bitch. She probably wouldn't be a very good mate anyway." Turning around, he disappeared into the forest.  
  
Kouga waited a few minutes to make sure the other was gone before turning back around and looking at Ayame. "Are you sure you're ok?"  
  
She bit her lip as she shook her head, her green eyes watering. Kouga's eyes softened as he stepped up to her, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly as he stroked her hair softly with his hand.  
  
"Shh. It's ok. You're ok Ayame. You're ok. You're safe. I'm here. Shh." He dropped his head to rest his chin on the top of her head, holding her close against him until her shaking shoulders started to stop. Pulling back from her, but keeping his arms around her, he looked down at her.  
  
"Kouga if you..hadn't come..."  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm here now. It's alright. Listen to me, you have to stay with the others ok? You heard that bastard. You're in heat. It means you're in danger until you go out of it, ok?" Kouga said, ignoring the blush on his cheeks.  
  
Immediately Ayame blushed as red as her hair before looking up at him slowly.  
  
"Is that why you..were avoiding me...?"  
  
Kouga sighed for a moment before nodding.  
  
"..Yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"But..how come..do you not..want me?" Ayame asked as she lowered her head. Kouga sweatdropped as his blush increased.  
  
"That wasn't it." At Kouga's lack to explain further, she looked up at him curiously.  
  
"Kouga.."  
  
"Ayame.we'll talk about this later ok. I.I need to ask you something. Do you still want to be my mate?" He paused as he looked down at her. Her green eyes widened as she blushed darkly, before lowering her head. Silently she nodded.  
  
Kouga smirked as he nodded. "Good" Without another word, he moved his head to her neck, sliding his tongue across her neck briefly before sinking his fangs into her soft flesh, until he tasted the copperly taste of her blood on his tongue.  
  
Her eyes widened as he bit into her, before she closed her eyes, a soft groan spilling from her mouth as he began lapping at the blood. She blushes as she looks at him shyly as he pulls before tilting his own neck to her.  
  
"Now you me."  
  
She blinked in surprise as she looked at his neck before looking at him. "Kouga..I don't understand.."  
  
"I know you don't. It's ok. I'll explain in a minute ok?"  
  
She blushed as she nodded before hesitantly leaning her head forward, and copying him, until he soon had a wound like hers. He smirked as he nodded before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him.  
  
"I marked you. It'll keep you safe for now. Any other male that sees that will know you're almost mated..I don't plan to..eh..actually mate with you until you're ready." He smiled as he bend his head, kissing her forehead.  
  
"Kouga.you mean.?"  
  
"I'm keeping my promise Ayame, yes. Come on, let's get back before that Inukuro gets the wrong idea." He smirked at her deep blush as he guided her back towards the direction of the palace, his arm around her waist.  
  
"Kouga...are you sure..?" Ayame asked shyly, lowering her head.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry about it Ayame. I had thought it was just your heat that was affecting me.and that it was the only reason I was reacting like I did..but when I saw that bastard.and smelled your fear..it hit me how much you do meant to me. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me mate?"  
  
She blushed deeply at the nickname use of the term as she nodded. "Of course."  
  
"Alright then. And.eh..Ayame.since you are in heat..there's just one thing." He smiled as he stroked one of her ponytails with his palm "I won't mate with you in this heat. I don't want you to get with pup while Naraku is still alive ok? If something happens to you and the pups, I'd never forgive myself."  
  
She blushed again as she nodded, smiling softly "Alright. You'll just promise to be careful when we do fight him right?" She turned her head to look up at him as he paused looking down at her before nodding.  
  
"Yes. Now come on." Nuzzling her cheek lightly he guided her back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	30. Mischief & Mayhem

Author's Note: I wanna say a few things before I start this out. One, forgive me for the delay. But heh, things come up, mixed with the huge activity with my rp in yahoo board, where I roleplay as Ayame ^_^ Woo. Anyway, with that and the writers block, I sincerely apologize. To make it up to all my fans however, I tried to make this a hilarious chapter. So enjoy. *Goes back to huggling her Kouga* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30: Mischief & Mayhem  
  
Inuyasha looked up with a smirk as Kouga and Ayame stepped into the courtyard of the palace, raising an eyebrow as he looked over at the brown ookami.  
  
"That was fast." Inuyasha quipped.  
  
"Shut up Inukuro." Kouga growled as Miroku chuckled, walking up to Ayame with a warm smile.  
  
"The girls said to meet them in the bathhouse if you'd like Lady Ayame." Miroku said as Inuyasha turned to look curiously at him instead.  
  
"Let me get this straight....they gave you that message...and yet you're conscious...with no visible head trama?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Half breed's gotta point." Kouga said with a smirk.  
  
"This from the horny wolf." Inuyasha remarked.  
  
"Keh! Back off dog." Kouga growled.  
  
Ayame shook her head, blushing as red as her hair as she smiled faintly at Miroku before nodding and heading into the Palace. Miroku watched her go for a moment before looking over at the other two males.  
  
"Don't EVEN think about it monk. The last thing we need is a bunch of hormonal onnas after our necks. So get rid of these hentai thoughts right now." Inuyasha warned as Miroku pouted.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I have one thank you. I just don't have a death wish is all."  
  
"Me neither. Nothing far deadlier than females in term." Kouga replied, crossing his arms over his chest with a firm nod. Inuyasha smirked at him as he shook his head.  
  
"I have to give you credit wolf. I would have never expected you to have so much restraint. Not bad. For a wolf that is." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Keh. Last time I checked dog, you were the one with the pregnant mate and the two pups already." Kouga said, raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha blinked for a moment before nodding seriously.  
  
"Got a point there yaseookami. Must be the ears." Inuyasha replied with a smirk as Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Kikyo looked up as Ayame stepped into the steamy water, wrapped only in a short white towel. Kagome smiled as she scooted to the side, making room for the red headed wolf demoness. There was silence as the other three stared at her before Ayame finally noticed, looking up at them confused.  
  
"What?" Ayame snapped.  
  
"So what happened?" Kagome asked with a giggle as Ayame blinked.  
  
"Is that mark what I think it is?" Sango asked with a smile as Ayame blushed, her hand absentmindly going up to cover the mark on her neck.  
  
"I...er...yea....but it's complicated...." Ayame said with a deep blush.  
  
"So is Kouga your mate or is he not?" Kagome asked, beaming slightly.  
  
"Yes...and no..." Ayame laughed faintly. Her reply were three blank stares. "I mean, it's kinda complicated....see, after I left....I ran into this black wolf demon....bastard....anyway Kouga showed up and saved me from.....well to be blunt the black ookami bastard."  
  
"You weren't-!" Kagome gasped as Ayame shook her head.  
  
"No, only thanks to Kouga. Anyway, he was...so sweet....and worried about me...I was still shaking...anyway, he asked if I was ok, then told me what was wrong with me..." she trailed off as she blushed.  
  
"So you know about the heat?" Kikyo asked as Ayame nodded.  
  
"I do. Man, it's gonna be so hard." Ayame said with a blush.  
  
"For Kouga in the very least" Sango said with the slightest smirk.  
  
"Oh my god! She's talking like Miroku now!" Kagome said with a laugh as Sango splashed water at her.  
  
"That is frightening. Child must be warping her." Kikyo replied with a faint smile as the girls started laughing.  
  
"I am not!" Sango cried with a laugh, and a water war was on.  
  
  
  
"Come on, one little peek" Miroku begged, his hands clinging to the door as Kouga and Inuyasha growled, both canine youkai pulling at the monk's robes as hard as they could, but still the pervert clung strong to the bathhouse door.  
  
"No, damn it. Stop being a pervert all your life" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No! Why do you need to peek anyway?! You've SEEN your damn woman naked!" Kouga snarled.  
  
"And you're not getting an eyeful of the other girls anyway!" Inuyasha snarled, tugging harder. Both nearly fell on their asses as Miroku abruptly let go of the door, closing his eyes and folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"Ye of little faith gentleman. I am merely casting myself as a scapegoat for our fine wolf friend's own benefit. I am bravely venturing to put myself in danger for-"  
  
"What the HELL are you talking about?!" Kouga snarled, highly irrated with the monk's beating around the bush as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Kouga, you really are uptight." Inuyasha said with a smirk.  
  
"Unless you want that compensating sword of yours-"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!-"  
  
"-shoved up your ass I suggest you shut the hell up Inukuro"  
  
"Fuck off you sad excuse for a youkai!"  
  
They were both cut short by the clunk of Miroku's staff on their heads as they rubbed the offending bruises, glaring dangerously at the human infront of them. Miroku however, kept his ground and his glare.  
  
"Do you want to get caught? As I was saying, the only one who would actually get anything useful from this little excursion would be our wolf boy friend here." Miroku said.  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about ningen? Perverted little fucker." Kouga growled.  
  
"....You know.....and I never thought I'd EVER say this.....but I agree with the pervert." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Nani?! Damn mutt, you too?!" Kouga growled.  
  
"Think about it baka. I'm mated, so is Miroku. Only one not getting any is you."  
  
"Go to hell mongrel"  
  
"Kiss my hanyou ass"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF! BEFORE WE GET-"  
  
WHAM! The door to the bathhouse flung open, smacking harshly against the side.  
  
"Oh-"  
  
"-Fucking-"  
  
"-Shit"  
  
"HENTAIS!"  
  
The three males tore out of there and down the hallway like the hounds of hell themselves were on their tails as the enraged females raced after them. Inuyasha didn't get very far of course as Kagome sat him so many times he lost count after the first seventeen and consciousness after the twenty sixth one. Miroku ducked and dodged Sango's boomerang as she chased after him.  
  
"But Sango, my love-"  
  
"DON'T SANGO MY LOVE ME YOU DIRTY LITTLE LETCHER!"  
  
"Iee! But Sango, you're pregnant, you shouldn't be straining yourself, OUCH!"  
  
"I'LL STOP ONCE I'VE MADE THIS KID FATHERLESS!"  
  
Kouga on the other hand was having his own problems as Ayame shrieked and tore after him, keeping up with him as she threw her leaves at him, the male wolf yelping loudly as she growled at him.  
  
"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK BITCH!"  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNING YOU PERVERTED BASTARD?!"  
  
"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME, I'M NOT STUPID BAKA!"  
  
"I'LL DO WORSE THAN KILL YOU WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"  
  
"ONNA! HEY! WATCH IT WITH THOSE!"  
  
"YOU HENTAI! I'M GONNA NEUTURE YOUR OOKAMI ASS!"  
  
"WWHHHAAATTT?! YOU CRAZY BITCH!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched as he stepped to the side, his face blank as the two wolf demons tore past him and further down the hallway. Turning back around, he blinked at the monk and the exterminator before his gaze fell over to his brother and his mate. His lips curled into a slight smirk as he glanced over at Kikyo, the elder miko fuming as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I take it I don't wish to know?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kikyo shook her head.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"I see......" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk. "Nice towel."  
  
Heh. I hope that's satisfactory. I was laughing my ass off writing this XD Til next time everyone. Oooh, and take a look at my other fanfics. I have a new Kouga/Ayame up and a new Inu/Kagome one up as well. Those shouldn't be that long though I hope lol. Ja ne. 


	31. Strategy

_Disclaimer: Don't own the charas as usual. Kaiya and Kaori are mine though. _

****

**Chapter 31**

A few days had passed, and everything was going fairly well. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru spent several hours in what used to be a strategic office their father once used whenever he consulted his advisors on matters concerning his lands. Now, the two half brothers spent hours discussing and debating what course of action to take against Naraku.  
  
Inuyasha was torn, between going after Naraku now, or waiting until Kagome had her pup. But it would be a few months, of which Kaiya and Kaori would constantly be in danger. Then once the pup was born, who was to say he or she too wouldn't be a target? It had Inuyasha severely worked up, not that he couldn't be blamed.  
  
On the other hand, the longer they waited, the stronger Naraku could and more than likely would grow. They still had the matter of the remaining jewel shards as well. But there was also a risk if they left the safety the Western Palace provided if they desired to search for them.  
  
So day after day had passed, and still they were uncertain what their next move would be. After the third day, Kouga joined them in the discussions, if only to get away from the intoxicating spell Ayame's heat had over him.  
  
"Damn it!" Inuyasha cried, slamming his fist unto the wooden table, scattering the papers on it around. "While we stay here, nice and cozy, Naraku is out there, collecting more jewel shards and getting even stronger!"  
  
"Calm yourself. Would you rather risk your mate and pups's safety to search for them?" Sesshoumaru once more reminded him.  
  
"Hnn." Kouga murmed, narrowing his blue eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What if...hnn...it could work." He said to himself, as the two dog demons looked over at him.  
  
"Say it already." Inuyasha snapped impatiently as the brown alpha male bared his fangs at him.  
  
"I will if you'll keep your pants on Inukuro. Kagome isn't the only one who can sense the shards. Kikyo can as well, can't she?" Kouga asked, looking over at Sesshoumaru, who nodded silently.  
  
"Well...why don't we split up? If only a few of us go off to find the shards, the rest of us can stay here and keep the others safe. Besides, If we keep moving around, it will distract Naraku of where we really are." Kouga said cooly.  
  
"Yaseookami's got a point." Inuyasha said, looking at his brother for his reaction. After a few moments thinking it over, the elder youkai lord nodded his agreement.  
  
"It is a very credible plan. But who will go? And who will stay?"  
  
"Inukuro should stay with his mate and pups, naturally. And the monk isn't really much help other than his wind tunnel, which is useless against Naraku's insects anyway." Kouga said.  
  
"Perhaps the female wolf should stay behind as well. I take it you intend to come on this venture?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kouga frowned to himself.  
  
"Yea, I do. I don't know though. What about you?" He asked, looking up at him, as Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Rin will stay behind with Jaken. I will accompany you and the miko." Sesshoumaru said firmly. Inuyasha growled, not liking the idea of being left behind, but realizing he really didn't have much choice.  
  
"Alright fine." Inuyasha said, walking past the two of them towards the door. "You should set off first thing in the morning."  
  
"As long as they stay within the walls of the Palace, your family will remain safe Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru stated as the hanyou nodded.  
  
"Let's get going already. The sooner we prepare the sooner we leave." Kouga said, disappearing out of the doorway, brushing past Inuyasha and down the hallway. After a moment, Inuyasha turned to look at his brother.  
  
"You know she'll demand to tag along?"  
  
"Indeed. I wouldn't expect her not to."  
  
"I hate to admit it, but I've seen her fight. She'd be useful in a battle. But what do you think of the risk?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes curiously.  
  
"A bitch's heat doesn't last more than three to five days depending. I imagine she'll be done with it soon enough. And it would be pointless to come back. When she asks, I will allow it." Sesshoumaru said evenly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kouga was surprised to find Ayame wasn't in her room when he went to tell her that he'd be leaving the following morning. After scouting around for her, he finally followed her scent to the garden, leaning against a tree as he watched her playing with the two hanyou pups. The corner of his lips curled into a half smirk as he watched her tickle the silver haired little girl, before the twins teamed up on her, tackling her as she giggled in delight. He had to admit, it was an entertaining sight.  
  
She finally seemed to notice someone watching her however, as she looked up over at him. He dug his nails into the palm of his hands as he picked up the increase in her scent. How the hell could she get turned on just by seeing him? He shook his head as he pushed off the tree he'd been previously leaning against, his arms crossed over his chest as he narrowed his eyes on her.  
  
"Oi. I need to speak with you when you're done playing den mother." Kouga called. Immediately, the red head sat up, rising to her feet and dusting herself off as she frowned at him briefly before turning to smile at the twins.  
  
"Sorry pups. We'll play later. Why don't you go find your mother?" Ayame suggested, ruffling Kaori's hair as they nodded, before they raced off out of the garden, leaving the two wolf demons alone. She lifted her head, narrowing her eyes slightly at him, her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was just having fun with them. You didn't need to be so rude." She said as he smirked at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I wasn't rude, I was stating. Don't take it personally. Besides, you're good with them. You'll make a great mother." He added with a smirk. She blushed faintly, lowering her eyes to the ground at her feet as he walked over to her.  
  
"You're not going to be happy about this...but Sesshoumaru, Kikyo, and myself are leaving in the morning. I want you to stay here with the others and help protect the pregnant females and the pups." He wasn't surprised to see the rising anger in her eyes as she snapped her head up to glare at him.  
  
"And why can't I come with you?!" She demanded.  
  
"Because, I don't need any distractions." He reminded her evenly.  
  
"I won't be a distraction! I can help! I have every right to!" she said firmly, her eyes sparkling with determination.  
  
"The hell you won't be Ayame. You're in HEAT remember?" Kouga snapped.  
  
"You kept away from me for the last few days, so don't even start with that. Naraku is the reason several of my pack were killed remember? The reason my uncle is dead! I'm going and you're not gonna stop me!" She declared, baring her fangs at him.  
  
Something snapped.  
  
The next instant, he threw her against the tree, kissing her roughly, his hands holding her tightly against him as his claws dug into her hips. She gasped in surprise as he suddenly assaulted her with such a kiss, further more when he took advantage of it, his tongue pushing boldly into her mouth. Her eyes, which had snapped wide upon impact of his lips, slid closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with a fevored passion. Moments passed before he regained his composure and forced himself to break the kiss, removing his hand from its previous track up the side of her thigh beneathe her skirt as well.  
  
"Damn it. I told you." He growled, nipping her nose. "When you go out of heat, then you can come ok?" He said as she frowned at him.  
  
"What kind of fool do you take me for, Kouga? You won't come back until you've gotten the rest of the shards out there. That could take weeks. Maybe even months." She said with a frown. He groaned, rolling his eyes at her.  
  
"What do you expect me to do Ayame?" He asked, narrowing his eyes on her, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I....I don't know." She said, pushing past him and walking out of the garden, leaving him behind. He shook his head before growling in frustration loudly to himself. Wasting no more time, he too left the garden, deciding to return to his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ayame? Can I talk to you?"  
  
The woman in question looked up, looking over her shoulder at the demon exterminator standing in the open doorway of her bedroom. Ayame was surprised to see her, especially surprised that Sango would wish to speak to her about something to begin with, but nodded, patting the futon she was currently sitting on.  
  
The pretty brunette smiled, stepping into the room, and shutting the door behind her, the soft click of the lock soon following. Ayame's curiousity sparked as she tilted her head to the side, making room as the girl walked over and took a seat next to her.  
  
"I know these last few days surely have been difficult for you. And I know how much it means to you that Kouga has marked you as his soon to be mate. And well..." The woman trailed off, blushing lightly as she reached into the folds of her kimono, pulling out a small leather pouch. "I want you to have this."  
  
Ayame blinked, both in surprise and curiousity at Sango.  
  
"Why though?" She asked, eyeing the pouch curiously. Whatever it was that Sango intended to help her, she had a feeling it involved whatever was inside that small pouch.  
  
"Because...I just do. Besides, it just bothers me seeing you pushed away by him. I went for years dealing with it with Kagome. But circumstances are different. Anyway...here." She said, taking the female wolf's hand and placing the pouch in her open palm. "Use it well."  
  
"Um...what is it though?" Ayame asked, opening the pouch and sniffing its contents. It smelled sweet and flowerly. But it was a scent she didn't recognize. "What is it supposed to do?"  
  
"It's the powder of a special flower that is used when a female is fertile and doesn't wish to conceive." Sango said. It took a moment for the click, but when it did, Ayame's face matched her hair perfectly, her eyes wide as she tried shoving it back at the exterminator.  
  
"I can't!" She cried, throughly embarrassed. Sango smiled as she shook her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it so much. Look there are no side effects to worry about either. Ayame, are you saying you would rather stay here while your mate goes off into danger?" Sango asked as Ayame sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"Well no..but I don't want to...um...do this either." She said with a blush. "Kouga doesn't want to..."  
  
"I learned many things in my training through my village about demons. I don't claim to be an expert, after all I'm not a demon myself. But I've heard how powerful youkai insticts can be." At the wolf princess's blush, she got her answer. "I won't take no for an answer. It's the least I can do. I know what it's like to be in love, and to have that always out of your reach." She said with a smile, before standing up and heading for the door.  
  
"You don't have to use it Ayame. But if you do, you won't regret it." She said with a wink, before looking down at her own stomach. "Matter of fact, if I had used it when I should have, I wouldn't be in this predicament." She chuckled, rubbing her stomach idly before giving the red head one last smile before slipping out of the room.  
  
Ayame looked down at the pouch in her hands, frowning as she looked at it, her brow wrinkled in thought. Would she use it? Would Kouga want her to use it? Would he be mad if she did? Would he be mad if she didn't? She sighed as she lay on her back on her bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling overhead as her thoughts raced.  
  
What would she do?


End file.
